My Imprint
by Firefox Shai
Summary: When Edward goes to tell Bella he's leaving he ends up hurting her physically and emotionally. Bella then finds herself in the arms of Paul, the tempermental werewolf. Jacob is already a werewolf and Bella has no idea about the pack yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright well this is my new story and it's a Bella and Paul one. Tell me how I'm doing and Review!**

**Bella's POV**

`It's been a week since Edward left. I think. I thought he would never hurt me. But he did, in more way then one. I still remember that day clearly, the argument.

"_Bella, my family and I are leaving." He stopped in the middle of the forest somewhere and turned to look at me. I noticed his eyes were black, telling me that he was hungry. I didn't think anything of it though. He had me wrapped around his finger back then. Never again will that happen._

"_Alright, I just hoped you would have given me more time I mean, to say goodbye to Charlie and I wanted to finish school first but if we have to…" I left the sentence hanging, looking up at him gauging his reaction._

_When he looked into my eyes again he looked livid. I took a step back, only for him to take another step forward. I felt scared._

"_Without you Bella. I don't want you to come." He said in a deadly calm voice and I just watched him as his words soaked into me. I felt hot tears running down my face a I forgot about my fear and strode forward, gripping onto his arms._

"_Please, just let me come with you. Or stay here until I'm eighteen. I don't want you to leave me. Please," I asked, looking down at the ground, still clinging to him. _

_I heard a feral growl deep in his chest and I felt a cold hand at my throat, gripping me tightly as I found it impossible to breath. My eyes widened as I felt his grip tighten and felt as he lifted me into the air and slam me into a tree._

_I clawed at his hand, trying desperately to fill my lungs with the air that I needed to stay alive when he locked his eyes on my neck. I saw as his gaze went to my jugular and everything clicked in._

_I was nothing but a human to him. I never was anything but a prize to him. A pet. My thoughts were soon backed up by his next words._

"_You know my pet, nothing sounds better to me now then something to drink. You know what I want you to do for me?" He asked in an agonizingly slow voice. I was seeing black spots dance around in my vision as I kept gasping for air. _

_If I live through this, I thought. I'm going to have to cover up the bruises to keep anyone from knowing._

_He shook me when I didn't answer and chuckled. "Oh, I'm sorry you humans really are fragile though. You need this and that to live while I only need one thing." He buried his head into the junction of my throat and breathed in. I shivered from the cold his body radiated._

"_Keep still." I heard him whisper as I felt what could only be his teeth sink into my skin and the unbearable pain that went with it. _

_Surprising myself I screamed and his hands flew off my throat to cover my mouth as he continued to drink from me. _

_It seemed like forever when the pain died down a small amount and I felt his cold face being removed from my throat as my blood trickled down it. _

_I looked up at him and began to sway. I didn't realize I was still screaming until he slapped my cheek with strength only a vampire could have. He threw me to the ground and I crumpled in on myself, wanting my life to end. _

_I felt another blow to my ribs when I finally passed out._

"Bella, I think you should go to school tomorrow. It's been a week since _he_ left and you need to get out of this slump you've been in. It's not healthy for anyone." Charlie came into my room for the fifth time today. I had made sure to cover all the marks Edward left on my body. Hoping Charlie wouldn't look too closely at how my behaviour was. I was lucky that he never was that observant.

I thought from the day it happened and I dragged myself back into the house after who knows how long he would begin to notice how I would flinch away from his touch. Avoided going to the grocery store and the phone calls from Jake. The physical wounds were easier to hide. A turtle neck sweater and some makeup was all it took for those.

"Dad, I think I just need some time. Maybe, do you think I could go to the beach for an hour or something. I'll be back before dinner's done, I just need some time to think about what I'm going to do." I said wincing when I heard how lifeless my voice had gotten. Knowing Charlie would never know the real reason why.

I hadn't told anyone what happened after that day, when the Cullen's left town and I started to act like a 'zombie' as Charlie would like to call it. As long as he thought it was because I was missing him and his family I could keep everyone in the dark. No one had to know about what happened.

"Yeah, don't do anything stupid though Bells. I know how clumsy you can be." He smiled at me and I had to look away from him. I nodded my head and went down the stairs and ran out the door and into my truck.

When I finally got into my red pickup truck and put the keys in the ignition, making sure to crank the heat up. I couldn't stand the cold now, I liked to have everything around me at a nice warm heat so I couldn't remember how his touch felt. How the pain he cause me had felt.

I headed towards First Beach in La Push. The only place I ever really felt like I wasn't going to fall apart. As I look out my windshield I can see a few drops of rain descending slowly and sighed. It looked so nice out before and now it was raining. Another typical day in Forks.

I parked my car at the side of the beach and jumped out, heading towards the log that was my special place. The one that Jacob sat with me the on day and told me about vampires. He said something about werewolves too, I never thought into it though. Edward never said anything about them other then them being extinct for a long time now.

I brushed my wet hair out of my eyes and looked around, searching for the beat up driftwood I liked to call home now. I haven't been here in so long it feels good to come back. I haven't seen Jacob recently either, not that I was going to go looking for him anytime soon. That boy was way too observant for me to get away with anything.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I felt my eyes widen as the shock ran through me. Here, in this place- I don't know if it was just La Push or if was this beach- I felt safe. If not completely safe at least more then in Forks. More then in my own home.

I shake my head and expel the feeling, I shouldn't feel shocked just because I feel like I was safe. It should just be something that comes naturally.

I spotted my log and started for it again, now knowing how to get to my destination. When I got to it I just sat down. Not caring that the seat would be soaked because I already am.

I shivered and wrapped my arms around me. Trying not to remember anything that would cause me to hold myself together. Why didn't I remember to bring my coat? Oh, that's right I was trying to escape Charlie. I laughed at myself. All my worries felt so far away now.

I looked around the beach to find that I'm not alone anymore. I see four huge guys walking up the beach. All they had on were some cut-off jean shorts and they all had super hot bodies and short cropped hair that was so unlike the Quileute traditions but their tanned skin indicating that they are from La Push.

I didn't think of what they could do to me. Even though they were some much larger and stronger then me this was La Push and everyone knew everyone and no one would hurt me. I was hoping that wouldn't happened anyways.

One of them had a football in his hands and I took it that they came here to play. But it was so cold! I mean, they had to be even colder then I was standing out there in nothing but shorts. Not one of them looked uncomfortable though. They all looked at ease and relaxed, with smiles on their faces.

I hadn't even realized I was staring until one of them when the tallest one looked over at me and glared. I quickly whipped my head around and blushed, not believing I got caught looking at them.

Although that guy, he looked really familiar. I know I didn't really know him, but it feels like I've seen him before. I shook my head, banishing any thoughts. It didn't even matter anyways, I was nothing to anyone anymore.

I started to hear voices getting closer and closer to me and I decided it was time to go home. I looked up at the sky one more time, taken aback of how dark it really was and lifted myself off my old piece of driftwood.

I brought my gaze up for a fraction of a second and saw it was the guys from before and they were all passing the football to each other. I looked back down at the ground again, panic flooding through my system.

I followed the path that I made in the sand before, trying to place my feet in the same place they were before when I walked into something and closed my eyes for the impact when I hit the ground.

The only thing is, I never hit the ground. Hot hands came around my waist to steady me. I looked up and suppressed the scream that had built in my throat. I had ran into someone not something.

He never let me go so I looked into his eyes, watching how his expression went from amused to emotions I don't think I could describe. I looked back down, feeling like a peeping tom when I tried to wiggle out of his grip feeling uncomfortable being this close to a boy. He didn't loosen his hold on me though and it didn't look like I could just slid out of it. I looked around blindly, panicking and trying to figure out who to call out to if I needed help.

I didn't even remember the other guys that he was here with until one of them coughed to obviously hide a chuckle. I shivered, feeling the heat radiating off of this stranger but still feeling the cold through my flimsy shirt. That seemed to shake him out of whatever kind of dream he was in.

He kept his one arm around me while moving his other one to pull my chin up from the ground so I was looking into his eyes. I didn't notice what colour they really were until now. They were really dark brown that could be mistaken for black if you didn't try to look. The same colour Edward's eyes were when it happened. I felt hot tears start to make an appearance in my eyes as I tried not to let them spill over.

_Not the same, not the same, not the same._ I chanted in my head.

Why was I trying to look then? I didn't want anything to do with anyone anymore, weather I was at the beach or not, I don't think I would ever trust anyone like I did with Edward before.

That thought made me stop in my tracks. I had just thought that without any pain. Was it because of this stranger?

"Hey, that's Bella!" I heard someone shout out and then people rushing to get over to where I was. I once again fought off the scream that had been building inside of me but not being able to keep back the tears as so many men swarmed around me. I was wrenched out of the guy's grip and brought into another's. I swear I heard a low growl when I was crushed into another chest.

I pushed blindly on it. Wanting to get away as I felt more hot tears slipping over my face. The grip on me tightened even more and without knowing I was going to I screamed.

They guy instantly dropped his hold on me and I stumbled back a few steps until I fell onto the ground. I looked up at them and they all had different emotions on their faces. Shock, sorrow, guilt and from the one I felt a weird connection to, I saw heartbreak on his face. I was scared of what it all might mean.

Then everything went really fast. The man with the dark eyes started to growl and shake, stalking towards another with murder written on his face as the other backed up at the same pace with his hands in the air. Apologising to him.

I remember wondering what happened when a snarl filled the beach and I watched as the one of the men ripped out of his skin and morphed into a huge silver wolf, running at the other guy who seemed to be vibrating until he morphed into a smaller grey wolf.

I sat there and stared in shock, thinking of all the possible ways this could go wrong for me. I didn't want to be here anymore, I wanted more then anything to be with my mom, wherever she was traveling with Phil and be in the safety of her arms as I cried. Not facing death from a vampire you thought loved you and then, surviving that knowing your going to be dead by a werewolf.

Edward lied to me. I thought to myself. Werewolves did survive in this world and it seemed as though I was going to get eaten by one now.

"Embry, Paul! Stop and phase back NOW!" I heard a deep voice boom out and I covered my ears, hearing as the snarling and growls stopped instantly. Then, before my eyes I saw as the two wolves morphed back into humans, the same guys somehow, noticing how they were stark naked but not feeling it in me to care anymore as I felt myself fading into blackness. The last thing I heard was someone shouting my name. it was like they were in pain or something.

when I woke back up I was in an unfamiliar house and I was currently situated on a white couch. All my memories caught up to me then. I looked around frantically to find someone leaning against the couch, his head lolling to the side as he slept. He was handsome and I took a quick survey of him.

He had no shirt on, only shorts and I saw how every breath he took his muscles rippled with the movement. His hair was short and black, I swear I saw him before. Then it clicked. He was the man that I bumped into on the beach. He was a werewolf.

I tensed, hoping he wouldn't wake up feeling all my terror well up inside of me. But also I felt sort of safe with this man. For some reason, it felt like I could trust him. I shook the feeling off, I couldn't trust anyone anymore. I would just get hurt.

I propped myself up with the help of my elbow, cursing when I was met by dizziness. I tried to force myself up even more, it took a lot of effort but I did it.

As I went to swiftly jump off the couch and survey where I was I heard a loud creak come from underneath me. This couch had to be centuries old and you could tell by how squeaky it was. I can't believe all this happens to me!

I caught movement at the side of my vision and I knew it was the man waking up. Terror grasped my chest as I tried to keep my breathing even and not freak out. I wasn't doing a very good job.

"Hey sleepy head." I heard a voice chuckle but I never responded back. I was trying not to remember the coldness of his body along mine as he bent over my throat and- "Are you okay? You were out all night."

I heard genuine worry in his voice and I thought to myself, ' why would he care anyways.' I shook my head, trying to forget the pain when I was lifted up into a warm embrace and placed down on someone's lap.

"Ssh, it's okay. Don't cry, please, if you cry I don't know what I'll do. Please-" The man's voice sounded chocked and I looked down, squeezing my hands together. "What happened, what's the matter Bella?"

How did he know my name? I whipped my head to look into his eyes, trying not to melt when I saw how devoted they looked. I thought I would feel uncomfortable in his lap with his hands running up and down my arms comfortingly but surprisingly… it didn't.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" I asked, breaking the perfect moment any girl would want. He was hot and he was holding me, comforting me and I could take advantage of the situation very quickly. But I didn't, I don't think I'll ever feel safe in that kind of situation again.

"I'm Paul… one of Billy's friends. Do you remember what happened? I saw you on the beach and you passed out. Do you need anything? A doctor?" He asked, getting slightly hysterical, his breathing coming in pants.

"No, I'm fine. I just want to go home." I said looking pointedly at his arms that were now wound around my waist, his grip gentle but could get so painful. He was so much stronger then me, even without turning into a werewolf, he would dominate me.

"Please… don't go yet. I have to… to tell you something." He said, choking on his words.

"Paul, finally handing your man card up to a girl I see." I heard someone chuckle as I searched the room finding another hot guy staring at us.

The grip Paul had on my waist got tighter and I was sure there would be bruises after. Flashbacks swam around in my eyes as I struggled with his hold. He didn't even seem to notice and I felt him start to shake underneath me.

"Please let me go," I whispered but he didn't seem to notice I said anything. Either that or he just wasn't going to let go. I felt sobs at the back of my throat as tears made there way down my cheeks. Racing each other as one sob more tore threw my throat.

"Paul, man stop. You're hurting her. Let go." The guy said seriously in a calming voice, his eyes watching Paul's face.

I couldn't see his expression but I heard his shaky intake of breath as he dropped me- too fast- so that I tumbled to the ground, landing on my back.

He looked like he was a thousand miles away as he just stared at me. I started to crawl away when he took a small step forward. Another sob.

I watched as his eyes filled with tears and he started shaking his head, the other guy came up close to him and put a hand on his arm but I could tell both of their gazes were on me.

I felt myself swimming on the boarder of consciousness and I couldn't get enough breath.

**Paul's POV**

I don't know what I even felt. I had just hurt her. My imprint. My Bella.

I whipped my head to each side, trying to get a hold of my emotions and tell her that I was sorry and beg for her to forgive me. Beg her to trust me. I knew it wouldn't be that easy though.

I felt tears welling in my eyes and I tried to banish them. Paul Meraz does not cry. Much less over a girl. I couldn't stop the tear that rolled down my cheek followed by many more though. _I_ had hurt her.

I felt a hand on my arm and I turned to look at who it was, ready to jump in front of Bella if I had to. I only saw Embry though, he was still watching Bella. I turned so that she filled my vision again.

She looked like she was trying to catch her breath when Embry took a slow step forward, causing her to scramble back. Away from us.

"Bella, please… let me help you." I choked out. I got down on my knees, trying to somehow show her I wasn't going to hurt her. I saw a flicker of something other then fear in her eyes and I held onto that. I knew she had to feel the pull of the imprint. Not as strong as me but she had to feel something.

Embry followed my lead and crouched down on the ground, staying further back then me. I saw her take some deep breaths as her tears started coming slower and I tried to do the same but my tears never seemed to slow down.

I heard voices outside and I quickly positioned myself in front of Bella, growling a little and I felt Bella grab my arm. A shock ran through it but it wasn't unpleasant, I kind of liked it.

She trailed her hand down until it reached my hand and she twined her fingers through them. They seemed to fit together perfectly. We fit together.

I wondered what had made her release this sudden confidence though. I wasn't complaining, not at all, I just wanted to know what I did right. What made it so she felt safe enough to touch me.

The voices I heard from outside got louder and I quickly determined them as Sam and Jacob. I calmed myself down and turned around to face Bella, not liking the way she flinched back from me. I wondered if it was because of what happened before or if her reaction was because of something totally different.

Without a second thought I wrapped her tiny frame in my arms and held her close. I breathed in her scent and felt her stiffen against me. Then in the end she let herself feel what should be natural to her. To feel safe.

"I'm so sorry Bella. Please let me explain. I need you to listen, just… please?" I asked, knowing if she wanted me to beg and gravel then I would. I know it sounds corny, but I just wanted her to be happy. Then everything would be okay.

I heard her sallow loudly and take a deep breath before nodding. I smiled a little and let the hold I had on her body go, replacing it for her hand and dragging her over to the couch, never taking my eyes away from her. I sat down first and wound my arms around her waist, making sure it was okay to do so and then pulled her forward so she was sitting in my lap.

I breathed in, ready to rush into my explanation when she snuggled into me. Sighing contentedly.

"Why do I feel like this when I'm with you. I feel almost… safe? Not quiet but almost. It's felt like ages since I've felt like this." She whispered into my chest. I couldn't help but feel her warm breath fanning over my bare chest and what I could do to her to feel like I am right now when I finally came back to my senses and tried to answer her.

"That's the imprint. I know you don't know what that means right now but I'm going to tell you. That's what I wanted to talk about. So anyways an imprint is basically when a wolf sees_ her_ for the first time. He looks into her eyes and suddenly all his ties to the world are gone. She's the only thing keeping there. You just know when you look into her eyes that she's your soul mate. And Bella you're my imprint." I finished in one breath, looking at her, scared of rejection. Now I knew what girls felt like when they asked someone out, like they were holding their breath. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you just say… wolf?" She asked me in a slightly panicked voice. Of course, I shouldn't be surprised that when I tell her she's my soul mate she has to bring up the one thing I don't want her to notice.

"Umm, yeah. It's sorta me and the guys I hang around with. We turn into werewolves. If you remember, you already know what we look like more or less." I said nervously, playing with her hair.

"Oh yeah…_that._ I kinda forgot about that if you believe me." She giggled and my eyes snapped up to her face trying to figure her out. "So, what does this 'imprint' thing mean. I know you already explained how it felt when you first saw me but does it change anything?" she asked me.

I looked at her for a second, trying to figure out what she meant when I caught on.

"Well, it's basically like this. I can be whatever you want me to be. Your mate, your best friend, your brother. Anything you want me to be I'll be it. But you don't have to accept me. You can go on living your life normally and find a husband and not live in my world at all. It's all up to you." I whispered, slamming my eyes shut and trying not to envision her telling me to stay out of her life.

"What about you?" she whispered back. I felt her touch my cheek and I leaned into her palm, opening my eyes. I loved it when she touched me. There was nothing that could compare to how it made me feel.

"Well, if you accepted me then we could live together and have a long life and I would love you and we would have kids or I would be your best friend and you'd tell me all your secrets or I could be your brother and beat up all the guys who hit on you." I smiled, hoping she wouldn't go for that option but still seeing it play out in my head. That wouldn't be so bad.

"And if I didn't accept you?" She whispered and I felt a tightening force in my chest. I shook my head, forcing myself not to cry.

"I.. I don't know. No one's had to do it before. I know I wouldn't be able to love anyone else. I'm devoted to you, completely. I would never leave you. But if you wanted me to stay away from you. If you asked me to leave, I would… I'd do anything for you." I said, rummaging up enough courage to look her in the eyes and I spilled out all my feelings for her. Even though I only knew her for half a day, I loved her.

I knew it sounded like some creepy stalker line but it was true and it didn't feel weird at all.

"Well just to have my input out there, that's completely messed up and unfair. I mean, not only do I feel a pull for you, if I chose to just walk away right now you wouldn't be able to love anyone else?" She shook her head and I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but I closed them so she wouldn't notice.

"Wait, wait!" She almost screamed. I looked at her after blinking my tears back. Where's my man card? "That didn't mean I was going to say no. I, I'm willing to have a go at this. I mean, I want to take it really slow, but eventually we could get there you know? I just… I just don't want to get hurt again." I heard her whisper the last part and I wanted to make sure to reassure her.

"I would never hurt you Bella. I don't think I could even if I tried." I whispered and saw the sad smile that graced her lips. Without a second thought I felt myself leaning forward, and then I tasted her on my lips. She tasted like strawberries.

I felt her melt into the kiss and she ran her hands up and down my arms causing me to moan in the back of my throat. I slid on of my hands to he back of her neck, bringing her closer to me as I lowered her onto the couch so her back was completely on it and without breaking the kiss pressed our bodies together so I could feel only her. I moaned again, unintentionally getting rougher when I felt her wince and try to gasp.

I broke the kiss at the same time, jumping off her, and asking her what was wrong. Hovering over her body as she was gripping her neck, trying to tell me she was fine while holding back tears.

I could hear it in her voice and it instantly went straight threw me as I felt myself trying not to cry too.

I was trying to figure out what I did. Did I put too much weight on her? Ws I too rough and by accident use too much of my strength with her?

I took her in my arms and looked around for Embry. I knew he was here before. I heard voices outside again and I was grateful for once that Sam had Emily with him.

"Sam!" I yelled, hating how my voice broke so clearly form the sobs I was trying to push back. I looked down at Bella's face, seeing her expression thoroughly one of pain and her cheeks with tear tracks down them. I closed my eyes as I felt a few of my own tears get by my barrier as I heard everyone who was outside come barrelling in the door.

"Paul, what…" I heard Jacob's voice and I lifted my head to see everyone. They all looked blurry through my tears and I roughly wiped my hand across my face.

"She won't tell me what's wrong! Sam, do something, please." I begged, looking up at him as I saw panic overcome his features as he looked into my eyes. I faintly heard Jacob asking what was wrong and who was with me. I started to shake against my will.

I couldn't phase now, not when Bella needed me. I tried to stop the shaking but I couldn't. I looked up at Sam again to see him moving closer to me. He looked like I was a tiger that he wanted to pet as he walked up to me. Was instantly confused. Why was he so scared. Then I started to hear his words.

"Paul, I want Emily to take a look at her, but you have to put her on the couch first and calm down. I don't want anyone hurt and I know what you're feeling right now okay. She'll be fine though. Just calm down." He kept saying until he was right in front of me and I nodded. I didn't want to phase with Bella so close to me. I wanted her to get better and I wasn't doing anything for her right now.

My shaking stopped slowly and Sam nodded at Emily who was standing near Jared and Embry.

She crouched in front of Bella for a second and then came to life.

"Jared go and get a bowl of warm water and Embry you need to go and get some washcloths, Jacob go and get my nursing kit." She turned to me and her face softened.

"Don't' worry Paul she'll be just fine. But I do need you to put her on the couch. You can hold her hand if you want but I need you to stay out of the way okay?" I nodded slowly and carefully placed her on the couch and watched as she clutched her neck in pain.

"Paul?" She moaned in a pain filled voice as soon as I let go of her. Grabbed her hand and started saying comforting words, hoping she didn't hear when my voice would break. I wanted to take all her pain away.

Everyone got back at about the same time and handed Emily what they had in their hands and backed off. I never stopped whispering sweet nothings to her. I didn't know what to do.

"Bella, tell me where it hurts the most," Emily said in a calm voice. Keeping her cool. I wish I could be like her. I think I was becoming a wuss just like all the other guys who have imprinted.

"Wait a minute! That's Bella. My Bells! Paul what did you do to her! Oh my god, Bella," he said as I heard him coming closer. I couldn't help the growls that ripped through my throat then. He did the same thing back to me.

"That's it! Jacob, go outside and stay there until I come out to get you!" Sam shouted and I knew he wouldn't be able but to follow his orders.

"I'm fine," she breathed still clutching her neck. Emily's gaze was locked on the hold on her neck.

"Bella, I know your hurting and I want to help you. You have to let me know what happened." she spoke in a reassuring way trying to get information out of her.

"Emily just check her neck please. I want to know if she's going to be okay." I said, trying not to lose my temper.

When Bella didn't say anything Emily started to get a little pissed. "Okay Bella, this is the last time I'm going to ask you. What happened?"

"Nothing like I told you. Nothing major, Edward and I just got in a fight and it got a little out of hand. It doesn't matter anymore, were done so… I think I'm going to go now." She said, trying to sound strong when her voice only came out as a whisper.

"No! No, don't go Bells. I want to make sure you're okay." I whispered to her closing my eyes, fighting the urge that made me want to let her go. "Sam, don't let her go." I begged taking in a long breath through my nose.

"It's okay Paul .she's not going anywhere at least until Emily checks her out. I think she was talking about Cullen." He growled out and my eyes widened.

So My Bella was the human we heard of who was running with the vampires. Billy told us it was Charlie's kid but I never guessed… what did she mean they got into a fight?

"Paul , I need you to hold her hands so she can't stop me from seeing where she's hurt." Emily whispered and looked up at my face. I felt torn. I wanted to make sure she was okay, but I didn't want to put her in anymore pain. She must have seen it in my face. "If you can't I'm sure Sam will . I just thought you'd like to since she's yours."

"No… I can do it." I said in a strained voice. I took Bella's other hand from her neck because I already had her other one and I saw more tears pooling in her eyes. I felt some more of my own tears slip out. "We're just going to give you a check up okay Bells. We're not going to hurt you, we just want to make sure you're okay." I whispered and closed my eyes, making sure the grip I had on her hands wasn't too tight.

I felt Sam's hand on my shoulder. "It's alright Paul, she will be okay and it's not your fault." I heard him say.

I heard water sloshing around and opened my eyes again, watching as Emily took a washcloth and soaked it in the warm water, wrings it out and brought it up to Bella's neck.

She started to squirm before Emily had the washcloth up to her neck but now she was using all her strength. Once she got the washcloth on her neck Bella stopped and took a deep breath as more tears streamed out of her closed eyes. She was in so much pain, I could tell by the way her jaw was set and her breaths were now little pants.

Emily's intake of breath brought me back to reality.

"What? What is it?" I asked frantically. Something wasn't right and it was written all over her face.

"Sam, come and check her neck. Please, tell me it not…" She didn't finish her sentence.

**Hey, This is my new story that I've been wanting to write for so long now. Please Review because I want to know how the story is and if I should keep going. Also tell me how you want Paul to react. The sweet Paul he is right now or do you want him to get angry and have his temper win out. **

**Review review review.**

**Firefox Shai**


	2. Head Over Feet

**Well, here's the next chapter. And thank you to everyone who reviewed, it helped me a lot. Keep it up!**

**Chapter 2**

"Sam, come and check her neck. Please, tell me it not…" She didn't finish her sentence.

"No, Emily please don't. I don't want anyone to…" She started to squirm and fight against my hold more then she was before as Sam started to move closer to her.

I watched as his eyes widened and his face grew shocked and turned into rage very quickly.

"Bella, what is this," He demanded and I growled at him, glaring him down. How dare he talk to My Bella like that?

"Nothing." She whispered and trying whipping her head around. I heard Sam's sigh as he grew even more frustrated.

"Sam, just shut the hell up. No one cares what you do or don't accept." I growled and saw his eyes became challenging.

"Yeah, and why don't you come over here and look at what she must do with the bloodsuckers in her spare time. Is that all you were to the Bella? A snack, because that's not healthy at all. You know how easy it would be for one of them to lose control and drain you. They probably wouldn't even care seeing as you don't." He whispered harshly. Directing the words at Bella.

Seeing the tears pool up in her eyes made me snap. I saw red and pushed up from where I was sitting and got into Sam's smirking face.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up." I growled, knowing I was shaking. I knew I wouldn't lose control now though. I don't want to hurt Bella by accident.

"Yeah, how about you take a look at this first Paul! What does that look like?" He shouted at me, moving her hair out of the way showing a red crescent moon on her neck. It was…

I stilled in shock. My mind wouldn't wrap itself around the fact that there was a vampire bite on Bella. My imprint. I started to feel my anger boil up despite not wanting to hurt Bella.

"Bella, what the hell! Who did this to you? Was it your darling Edward. Well you know what? I'll kill him! He's never going to touch you again!" I seethed, not really knowing where I was going with my ranting. "And why aren't you a vampire? Huh, did you really want to be one so badly Bella? I can't believe you would do this! Why would you ever do this to Charlie? Or to your mom, or me?"

"Paul, calm down. You don't want to hurt Bella." I heard Emily say and I noticed I was shaking. I was almost on the verge of phasing and I wasn't even two feet away from Bella. I stopped instantly, overcome by my grief. What if I had phased too close to her? She would end up having to go through what Emily did or worse. I would never forgive myself.

I looked into Bella's eyes and found that they were spilling over with the tears she was always trying to hold at bay.

"You know what? Screw you. You have no idea what happened and I don't think I want you to anymore. Maybe I'll just go and get myself killed if you seem so bent on me being the undead. Instead I'll just be dead. Hope your happy." She spat at me and tried to get up but Sam put restraining hands on her waist.

She cried out and I was at her side instantly, forgetting about my anger.

"Let go, let go, let go!" She whisper-yelled. Sam didn't seem to get the picture so I shoved him and he fell to the ground shocked. Guess he didn't see that coming.

"What's the matter? What happened? What did he do?" I asked frantic as to why she was clutching her sides panting.

"He didn't do it you idiot! You did. Just another reason for me to go and die right? Less pain?" She said, still whispering but trying as hard as hell to yell and sound upset. What she was applying cut me deeper then anything though.

"What did I do?" I asked, still frantic. Trying to move her hands away from the hold they had on her shirt, above the spot Sam had put his hands before. "Please," I said, giving up all hope that she would ever do as I asked. She must be so scared of me.

"Emily… can I go home now. Please, I have to cook dinner for Charlie." She whispered. No! I thought, she can't go home now. I didn't know that Emily had even heard her until she started talking back.

"I'm really sorry Bella but I think you should let me take care of your injuries first. If you want I can tell the boys to go and it'll just be me and you but I do want to see the rest." Emily said evenly, sounding very professional. She used to be a nurse so I guess I could expect this out of her. Always trying to look after others, even when they don't want to be taken care of.

"No," I growled. "I'm staying here and I'm going to find out what that leech did to My Imprint."

I saw her one eyebrow raise up, challenging me to go against her word when Sam cut in.

"Em, I think we should just let him stay here. I could go if she wants but she's going to have to get used to be around Paul and I really don't think he be able to walk away from her physically without any pain right now."

"Fine!" Emily snapped back at him. She wouldn't be mad for every long if she even was right now. He was like a lost puppy when she was mad at him. It was really annoying and I hope I don't become like that.

I looked back down at Bella who looked like she was debating telling us off and walking away or crying and curling in on herself. I didn't want either to happen. I wanted her to be happy. Dam it! I was most definitely whipped.

"Bella, can you just let me see what Sam did. Please, I just want to help you." Emily's voice brought me out of my mind babble and I watched as she tried to persuade Bella to show her what hurt so much. Bella just shook her head no and Emily's pleading eyes were brought up to look at me.

"Paul, I know you don't want her to feel uncomfortable but I really want to see what happened to make her cry out. She won't let see what happened. I think It'll go better if you tried because she must know on some level that you would never hurt her. Please can you try…" She left the sentence hanging, waiting for my response.

I locked my eyes with Bella's for a second. Seeing all the fear and hurt in them making me want to run away and I nodded slowly. I knew I had to make her understand that we weren't going to hurt her.

"Bella, honey. I need you to let Emily check you. Can you tell her where your hurt please." Her eyes never looked away from mine and I saw her head nod quickly when she reaches out for my hand.

I quickly intertwined our fingers and lightly squeezed her hand, smiling.

"Paul?" Bella asked sounding insecure.

"Yeah baby," I stepped closer to her and sat on the ground by her head as Emily went into the kitchen turning the sink on; to get more hot water I'm guessing.

"Please, just don't be mad. I.. I didn't want him to do it. I don't want you to be mad at me." She whispered brokenly and I put my hand on her cheek.

"I won't honey, I promise. And when you're ready you can tell me what happened. I'm not going to pressure you." I whispered and ghosted a kiss on her lips, loving the shock that always came when I was touching her.

She smiled up at me and leaned into my hand. I smiled back.

"Your so hot. Is that a werewolf thing too?" She asked me suddenly and her blush came almost right after that. Her words had a double meaning.

"Sure thing baby." I said cockily and winked, trying to make her laugh. She just smiled though and shook her head.

Emily came back into the picture then and asked Bella if she was ready for her to take a look. Bella just nodded.

"Okay, I think we should start with what made you hurt before. Do you think I can just bring your shirt up a little. Oh and just tell me if you want Sam to go but no one else is going to walk in here either." Emily brought Bella's shirt up a little bit and on her creamy white skin were two hand prints on either side of her waist.

My breath was coming out in pants when I saw this. Thinking only one thing. I did this.

"Did I… did I do this two you?" I asked, ghosting my hands over the prints indented into her skin. They matched perfectly.

"Yeah, when Embry said you lost your man card or something like that. It doesn't matter though. I'm just glad you let go when you did or it'd be like my other ones. You know… kinda blue looking. Those ones hurt." She whispered and I finally caught on to what she was saying after a minute.

"Other…ones." I stammered out, thinking I couldn't have done that much damage to her already. I shook my head and looked down, not believing myself.

"Okay Bella. You can show me the other ones after I rub some salve on this one. It might sting a little bit at first but that's how you know it's working." She said with a smile in her voice as she took a container and rubbed it's contents over the bruises. I felt Bella's hand grip mine tighter and I knew she in pain.

I looked back up at her to see some tears that have escaped. I lightly brushed them away and rubbed soothing circles on the outside of her hand trying to keep an indifferent face planted on.

Once Emily was done she looked over at me, almost sensing my guilt and nodded. I didn't know how to take that but I made up my own explanation.

"I'm so sorry Bells. I… I'm just so sorry. I don't know what ever came over me and now your…hurt." I whispered, my voice breaking on the last word as I put my face in the junction in-between her shoulder and neck, breathing her in and trying to tell myself she was okay now and she wasn't too badly hurt.

The next thing I was aware of was Bella's hand on the back of my neck rubbing softly across it… comforting _me._ I never though that would happen when she was the one in pain.

"Paul, it's okay and I forgive you if there was ever anything to forgive. You just lost your temper and really, I can tell you I do that all the time. It really doesn't hurt that much anymore. The other ones though, I kinda want to get checked out because I have no idea what they look like anymore." She whispered and I took a deep, shaky breath in calming my fried nerves.

"Did… did I hurt you even more?" I whispered into her shoulder hoping she heard me so I wouldn't have to repeat myself.

"You? No, I'm sorry is that what you're all guilty for? No not from you. They were from what happened with Edward. I…know you already know about the bite but I still have other things he did to me. They didn't hurt as bad though." She said, trying to lighten the topic up when she knew she never could.

I growled and lifted my head up and looked her in the eyes.

"If he ever so much as steps into this land again I will kill him. You won't ever have to worry about that leech again. I promise you." I said slowly as she started to lean into me and close her eyes. I could tell she was tired when she started to yawn.

"Alright Emily, I think you should come here and do your check up so she doesn't fall asleep." I said smiling at how cute Bella looked with her eyes scrunched up trying to 'fake' sleep. I laughed, she really was a bad actress.

"Coming, coming, coming." She skipped up to us with another bowl of warm water and rinsed another rag thoroughly when she finally asked Bella where her other bruises were.

"Um, well I guess on my cheek and neck and my ribs but I'd rather not let anyone other then you see that one." She said, opening her eyes as I tried to contain the rage I felt brewing inside of me. I knew bloodsuckers were monsters, but I didn't think they tortured people. A growl slipped out.

"Alright, well we'll deal with that when we get to it. And just so you know it was a good idea to put makeup over them .I wouldn't ever be able to tell." Emily told her with a wink and started to dab at her cheek. Bella winced and flinched away for a second before putting up with it again. "Sorry Hun but it's gonna hurt a little. It look's like this was a pretty hard hit."

"Well…yeah." She whispered, she had nothing else to say to that and I felt my body start to shake a little. I didn't know how I was going to react for the rest of it.

"Bella, do you mind telling us what happened. How you got all of these marks." Emily whispered, trying to get her to tell us what happened to her to make her like this. Not just physically but emotionally too. What had made it so hard to trust us.

"Um, I don't really want to right now. It'll make me remember." She whispered and I felt my heart break. I'll never know how much pain the leech had caused her. If only had been there…

"It's okay Hun, I know you'll tell us when your ready. On the bright side, I'm done with this one. I'm guessing there's more though." Emily said, the voice of calm.

I felt like a wuss. I was sitting in front of the couch beside Bella's head, holding her hand to my cheek while I was still shaking. I knew I wouldn't phase, I was too much in control right now but it still didn't lessen the blow. _If only I had been there…_

"Well, there's the one on my ribs and the ones on my neck." Bella told her. The new piece of info didn't stop my shaking though. What did that fucker do to her?

"Alright, how about we start with the ones on your neck. I'm sure you'll be more comfortable showing you r neck then your chest." Emily said softly, laughing a little and I looked up when Bella shivered from the contact the water made on her neck.

"Are you cold?" I asked her, my voice sounding really gay. It let me down and now it sounded like I wanted to cry. I Paul Meraz, am not a girl! God Damn it!

"No, I'm fine. The water just caught me off guard." She said, trying to hide a grimace.

"Oh, okay." My voice sounded less betraying of what I was feeling that time.

"Hey Bella, why don't you sleep over my house and we can have some girl time. I'll kick Sam out if you want me to." Emily suggested with a smile in her voice. I knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to get her to stay here so it's be easier for me. We all really were like a big family if you thought about it.

"Well, I don't really know because I still have to go cook for Charlie and stuff. Plus I think it might be a school night. Isn't it?" She asked, looking up at Emily, who was currently trying to wipe all the makeup off her neck.

"Well, it is Thursday but I can always drive you to school tomorrow too if you really wanted to go." She tried, looking pointedly at me.

"No, it's okay. Plus I have homework and stuff to do. I'm sure I'll see you around again though." Bella denied her. When was I going to see her next then? I don't want to become a wuss but I don't want to become crazy either.

"Alright but I think you and Paul have to talk some things out. That can wait until after though, let's take care of you first." Emily said all peppy, like nothing was wrong. Hell, my whole life is screwed up and now I have to drag Bella into it.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter right now." My voice came out harsher then I intended it to.

No one said anything after that and Bella wouldn't look me in the eyes. I felt like I was being denied but I pushed the feeling to the side. Letting my anger seep through instead of my pain. My fear.

After Emily was done with the bruises on Bella's neck she looked pointedly at Sam. I saw his confusion and Emily sighed.

"Sam, I think you and Paul should go for now. I don't want her to be uncomfortable and I'm pretty sure she would." She said looking at me now. I growled and red tinted my vision.

"Oh, hell no!" I managed to get out, another growl slipping out.

"Paul, back down now! Emily is doing this for your imprint and not only that she is your alpha's imprint. If you growl at her again then you're not going to step foot in this house again." Sam said, stepping in front of Emily and Bella, knocking her hand out of mine. Like he think I would hurt her!

I whipped my head side to side, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and finger. I could hear Bella's breath's becoming slightly hysterical. I didn't want to make her scared.

"Paul, outside now!" Sam, said, using his alpha, clearly upset. I had no choice but to follow orders. Even though I was his beta, he was the alpha.

I looked back at Bella one more time, pouring all my feeling into the look ,hoping she would see it and walked outside, slamming the door as I heard Sam murmuring nothings into Emily's ear as he said goodbye. I didn't even say bye to Bella before I was forced to go outside. Damn this wolf shit. I'd be so much better off without it.

I was all bent of just walking straight to my house and trying to ignore the pain the imprint pull made when Sam's voice stopped me. _Again._

"Where do you think you're going?" He sounded pissed. Well good, because I was too.

"Home, why does it have anything to do with you and your stupid alpha commands." I sneered, covering up any other emotion I had; even for bell, with my anger that always came so freely.

"Yes, it does because you will respect my orders. Now come over here and we will talk." He said, with no commands. I was debating on just walking out and leaving him but decided not to because I really didn't want to have to run extra patrols so I just walked up to him and made it clear I wanted to be anywhere but here. Really, I wanted to by Bella's side but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"What do you want huh? First you tell me to walk away from my imprint while she's in pain and now I can't go home. Well, how about this Sam. Go to hell!" I shouted at him, my shaking telling me I was close to fading.

"So, you really do love her don't you." Sam said all weird with a smile on his face. I just looked at him like he was loon.

"It really is weird isn't it. The pull. But you know, when I imprinted on Emily I couldn't help but love her. I thought I was betraying Leah too, for being able to love someone so fast but it just so happens that you don't have a choice but to." He kept going on with the weird smile in place. I didn't say anything though, as my shaking slowed.

"And if you think you can hate her, or that you can deny the imprint just know that I won't stop you. But the only thing that will do is cause you both pain, then you'll end up getting together anyways. I just want to you know that. And if you ever want to talk about it I want you to know you can always come to me as your _friend_. It's going to feel weird until you end up marking her, you'll end up feeling overly possessiveness but once you do, it won't stop that feeling but it will get a little better." Sam told me and I found myself actually caring about what he was talking about. I shook my head and tried to smirk at him. He gave me a knowing look and I gave up.

"Thanks…" I didn't know what else to say.

Sam's head perked up and he turned to look me in the eyes.

"Now, I do not want you to ever growl at my imprint again you do got that." Sam growled and I nodded. "Alright, now that that's all cleared up you can go back inside to see Bella if you want. And make sure you talk to her about all this before you let her go. She deserves to know what she's getting into." Sam said with an edge to this voice.

I ran up to the door and ended up by Bella's side in no time and I found myself unconsciously checking her over for any injuries before I looked up at her eyes.

"Hi Paul," She said, obviously nervous. Why was she nervous now? She didn't seem nervous before. As I looked into her eyes, the amount of pain I saw in them made me flinch.

"Hey babe." I said back, sitting down on the couch and pulling her into my lap. She just toppled over to me too, I guess she didn't see that coming.

"Emily and I will be right back. We're going to go and get Jared, you mind staying with him Bella?" Sam called over to us, helping Emily put her jacket on. I rolled my eyes. And the guy says I'm whipped.

"Um, I guess. If you have to go." She whispered the last part probably not remembering that Sam and I could still hear her.

"Alright, we'll be back soon." With that Sam ushered Emily out of the house and I didn't speak until I heard their car pull away. Neither did Bella. I waited for her to say something, but when she just kept staring out into space I decided she was waiting for me to say something.

"So, do you have any questions, it can get pretty confusing." I said and chuckled, knowing this first hand.

"Um, what about me being your imprint. What exactly does it mean again?" She asked. I sighed and brought my arms around her waist, gauging her reaction. She stiffened at first but after a while she started to lean back into my chest. At least she wasn't totally scared of people.

"Well, it means that I'm your soul mate and your mine in return but I don't have to be your lover if you don't want me to be. I can be your brother or your friend, or your punching bag, it really doesn't matter. Whatever you want me to be I'll do it." I said, meaning every word I said.

"What if I said I wanted to take things slow. Really slow. I know you don't know what happened to me and I really don't want to say it out loud yet… but I don't know if I'll ever really be what you want me to be you know. I mean, I know everyone's all about this star truck, swept off your feet romance and I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to have that. Just so you know, I don't want you to think I'll ever be fixed." She whispered. I couldn't help but growl at the end though. She thinks she's _broken._

"Bella, you have no idea how much that would mean to me. And just so you know, you are not broken. You are wonderful, loving, caring, strong, oh and hot. And whatever you have to offer I'll take, but I'm never going to push you into anything. I want you to trust me." I said back to her, burying my face in her neck. Inhaling her scent and closing me eyes. It was a cross between strawberries and flowers. I loved it.

"I don't think it's fair to you though. I mean, what if you didn't like me. You'd have to love me anyways." She asked. I just shook my head. She had no idea did she.

"No Bella. I could never hate you though. I don't think any wolf can hate their imprint. It feels like your killing yourself if you do. Trust me, I've seen that happen before and I never want that to happen. I never want to hurt you." I whispered and kissed her cheek, hoping I didn't take it too far. When she sighed softly though, I knew she didn't think of it like I did.

"I don't get it but I really don't care right now. Can you tell me some more though. Like do you have any superpowers like Bolt?" She asked, sounding like a little kid. I had to laugh and she pouted. My breath caught in my throat, I wanted more then anything to go and kiss it then. I shook the thought out of my head.

"No honey. None like Bolt." I said laughing. "But we do have some of our own I guess."

"Like what?" She was so adorable when she was excited. Damn! Did I just think she was adorable, never thought I would have that in my vocabulary.

"Um, well we have a sort of mind link thing. When we're in wolf form we can hear each other's thoughts. The only downfall to that is that they hear _everything_. It's not so bad when we're hunting down a leech though. It can come in handy." I said, smug.

"Wait, what do you mean you _hunt_ them?" She said then, worry thick in her voice. I knew who she was thinking of then.

"Don't worry Bells. We don't hunt the Cullen's. we have a treaty with them. As long as they don't bite a human and stay off our land they're free to run around but the human drinkers we have to kill. We can't have them harming our people." I told her, solemn. I didn't like her thinking about the guy who installed all this fear and physical pain into her body.

"You know, I wasn't talking about them. I really could care less about them now, they left me when I needed them so they can go to hell for all I care really. I just… I just don't really like the idea of you or any of the others going and hunting vampires. They're no joke you know! They're so fast and power full, they could kill you without a second thought." She said, growing slightly hysterical. I had no idea what to do so I started rubbing soothing circles on her stomach and waited until she calmed down to talk.

"Baby, we know that, but we were made for the job you know. And plus we have the whole pack for support. No one will get hurt. I promise." I whispered, hoping she wouldn't scare me like that again.

"Fine, but I'm holding you to that." She huffed and left it. She was really one difficult person to figure out.

"Anything else, while we're alone?" I asked, seeing how she was biting her lip.

"Not really, but why are you always smelling me?" She asked me. Oh god, did she notice that?

"Um, I don't know. Your scent just calms me I guess. And plus," I said hiding my face in her shoulder and I couldn't stop myself form breathing in again. "I love the way you smell. Like strawberries and flowers."

"Oh, um… thanks?" She said, uncomfortable. "Paul."

I shook my head, still not coming out from my hiding spot. I knew I was blushing and I wanted it to go away, but I just couldn't? Since when do I get embarrassed. It felt like this girl I knew for only a day was stripping my wall down so everyone could see just how I felt inside. And I don't know why but I already loved her.

"Please?" She asked and I tried to resist but in the end I found myself looking up into her eyes, wanting to make her happy again.

"What?" I asked when I saw her smile. I tried not to let my own face breakout into one but I couldn't help it.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know why you weren't looking at me. And I like how you listen to me, not every guy does that with their girlfriend you know." she stated like it was nothing.

I felt my air supply get cut off as I smiled cockily.

"So you're my girlfriend now are you?" I asked her, playing around.

"Um, well, I just thought that maybe…since we were you know… we could maybe give it a shot and…" I covered her mouth with my hand and smiled, looking to her eyes.

"I would love it if you were my girlfriend." I whispered and kissed her nose. I placed feather light kisses on her eyelids, then her cheeks, and her forehead before taking my hand off of her mouth, not waiting I pulled her face up to mine and whispered my lips against hers.

It wasn't a long kiss, but I made sure she could feel that I loved her from it. I pulled away to see her smiling when I heard a car pull into the driveway. I heard Sam's voice.

I could feel myself smiling like an idiot. Maybe Sam was right, I am whipped.

"Nothing, I just love you." I said and kissed her forehead. "And I think we might have company now."

**Alright, well here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long but I've had so many tests in school I've had like no spare time. I'll have the next chapter up soon.**

**Review, review, review!**

**Firefox Shai**


	3. What Hurts the Most

**Remember Guys…Review!**

**Chapter three**

Paul's POV

I wished that Sam and Emily had taken a little longer to get Jared, but of course Sam held to the promise that they'd be back _soon._ As soon as they walked into the door Bella was wrenched out of my grip and into Emily's. I had to bite back a growl. I didn't want to get kicked out.

Jared looked at me with a knowing smirk and I couldn't help but growl at him. He was going to have some serious wounds the next time we had patrol together. Sam gave me a look and I turned back to look at Bella, who had a slightly pained expression marring her features.

I was about to intervene, which would have gotten me in some serious shit but Bella seemed to finally of had her fill of the bear hug Emily had her in.

"Hey Em… um think you could let go of me now please. I'm still a bit sore." She whispered looking over at me and seeing that I was staring at her looked at the ground. Emily looked over at me too, they obviously know something I don't.

"What, where are you hurt?" I asked, hating how panicky my voice sounded. I'm not stupid, I know that she had bruises from the leech but I know that pain wasn't from them.

"I'm fine Paul. Just a few bruises and I know you saw them. They really aren't that bad." Bella said, taking a few steps closer to me slowly. Probably trying to see if I was going to go _wolf_ on her or not. I could feel myself shaking slowly, so no one tried to stop her. It was obvious I wasn't going to phase right now.

I shook my head back and forth, knowing she was lying to me.

"No! You're not fine! Tell me what's wrong!" I shouted, letting anger fill my words and trying to flinch when I saw Bella flinch. I was not going to show how worried I was over the leech lover. I winced again and growled at myself. Why would I ever call her that?

Bella stopped in her tracks and looked me over. I could sense Jared getting closer and I knew he was more then ready to wrench Bella out of my path if he had to. That made me so much madder.

"Paul, really I'm fine now. Ask Emily, I'm going to live." She said slowly, trying not to sound scared although I heard the tremors that wracked through her voice. Oh god… what was I going to do.

"Please," I asked, cursing that my voice showed how close to tears I was. I didn't want to sound like a wuss. I had meant to shout those words. I looked at her, seeing that my vision of her was blurred by my tears.

She took a step forward and Jared wound his arms around her waist, restraining her from going any farther. I could feel myself shaking now. He pulled her behind his body, so sure that I was going to phase. Knowing me, how I used to be I would think that too. But I didn't want Bella to be scared of me. She should never be scared of me.

"Paul, calm down man." I heard Jared and I growled.

"I. Would. Never. Hurt. Her." I snarled at him and his eyes widened.

"I know. I know you wouldn't ever think of it Paul. It's going to be okay though. She isn't hurt and no one is going to hurt her okay. Just calm down, your going to scare her." I Jared said. I was… scaring her?

I felt it as my shaking stopped all at once. I chocked on a sob and collapsed on the floor. Why was this shit so hard? I loved her be but I wanted to hate her. I knew I should hate her and it shouldn't matter that I was scaring her, but it _hurt_ knowing I was scaring her. That she was hurting. It hurt so damn much.

"I'm so sorry." I choked out and tried to stand up so I could run outside and phase but my legs didn't want to support me and my knees buckled as I fell to the floor again. I heard Bella gasp and then she was in front of me. Without thinking I grabbed her and crushed her body to mine gently, knowing she was still hurt somewhere as I buried my head into her neck and sobbed. She just stayed in my arms and murmured words to me and waited for me to calm down.

No one has ever comforted me she was since my mother died when I was fourteen. My father walked out on us when I was two and it was just me and her for the longest time. Then when she died I found myself getting angrier at everybody around me. I didn't really have anyone except Jared. Only the pack knew about my crappy life. I was living alone and was failing at life. Who could I be Bella's soul mate when she was so perfect.

We sat like that for a long time. With me trying to say sorry every two seconds and Bella comforting me. What had I ever done to deserve her?

I almost forgot anyone else was in the room with us when I heard Sam, Emily, and Jared talking about something. I tried to stop sobbing and ended up gasping for air, not caring though because it gave me a reason to breathe in her scent. It always calmed me. She always calmed me.

"Ssh Paul. I'm not going anywhere, promise." I heard her whisper to me. What had I said? I wondered as I reined in my emotions. It felt like forever before you could understand what I said. I took one more deep breath of Bella's intoxicating scent before I pulled away from our embrace. I took Bella's hand though. I still wanted to be connected to her in some way.

"I'm sorry." I said slowly. Brokenly. I felt awful.

"It's okay Paul. You didn't do anything to be sorry for." She said and brushed her free hand over my cheeks, wiping the tears from them. I leaned into her hand, not fighting the pull anymore. It was too much work. And even if I didn't want to admit it yet I loved her. Damn it I'm whipped just like the other's are with their own imprints.

"I did though. I made you scared. You should never be scared of me though. Just so you know, I would never hurt you. I… can't even think about hurting you. You're my world." I finally said. She smiled and leaned over to me, giving my cheek a small, soft kiss. I smiled a little and mimicked her display of affection when I heard Jared shout out' you are so whipped!' I growled at him but it wasn't very convincing. Bella was rubbing soothing motions over my palm and it calmed me. I hugged her again, noticing her flinch and letting go right away.

"Where are you hurt Bella?" I asked, my voice showing I didn't want any funny business. She didn't seem to get it though and shook her head, denying anything was wrong. I growled at her, watching her wince. Ugh! I didn't mean to do that!

"Please Bella. Let me in. I can help you if you let me. Please, where are you hurt, I'm not going to stop asking until you tell me." I said, looking her in the eyes, watching as her resolved wavered and finally cracked. I hated pressuring her like this. It was killing me but I _had_ to know where she was hurt. I wouldn't be able to completely calm down until I knew.

"Okay, but not here okay. After, I promise." She whispered, forgetting almost everyone in the room could hear her anyways. I physically couldn't push her anymore so I just nodded.

I got up and pulled Bella up with me, plastering a fake smirk on my face. I can't believe I just broke down in Sam's house and Bella comforted _me._ I looked up at everyone, knowing I would have to answer some serious questions when we were by ourselves. I just looked into their staring eyes and glared until they dropped their gazes. Yeah that's right. I win now.

I walked up to them, towing Bella with me. I still hadn't let go of her hand and I didn't plan on doing that anytime soon unless she told me to. I noticed that Sam and Jared were tense once we got closer to them. Emily wasn't much better at concealing her worry. I raised my eyebrow, indicating I wanted to know what was going on. No one answered me so I decided to voice my thoughts.

"What happened?" I asked, knowing they wouldn't dare bring up what just happened until Bella was gone or I would beat the crap out of them.

"Um, are you sure Paul. Maybe we should wait until Bella leaves…?" Jared suggested looking pointedly at her. I felt Bella shrink back under his gaze. I pulled her into my chest and growled low in my chest at him. She winced again and I felt this _need_ to comfort her. I've never really felt that way before.

"Sorry Bells." I murmured, rubbing soothing circles on her stomach and waited for her to untense. Once she did I looked back at Jared, forcing my growl back knowing that it would scare Bella.

"No. Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of Bella. She is part of the pack now and you will respect her." I said in a hard voice, making sure my point got across. He put his hand up in surrender and nodded. I smiled and pressed my face into Bella's hair breathing in deeper. Everyone except Bella was looking at me like I lost my mind. My brow furrowed.

"What?" I asked.

"Wow, Bella Swan you have changed his in so many ways. What happened to my best friend Paul? You know, the player who never showed his emotions?" Jared said with a smirk. I broke my embrace with Bella for a second, hating every second of it and slapped Jared on the back of the head. Hard. "Damn it man! I was just playing around you know. I wasn't insulting you. It's actually quite nice to see you happy for once." he said with a smile.

I frowned and went back to Bella. Opening my arms for her and noticing her hesitate for a second before snuggling into my chest. I tried not to show my anger at what the leech had did to her to make her this way. Instead I ran my fingers through her hair, it was so soft it felt like silk. I started to hum somewhere in there too. I don't know when but the sound was coming out of my mouth. I heard Emily giggle and looked up to see her smiling.

"You know… I hate to say it but I'm glad that you imprinted on her and not Jacob. She's just so right for you… and you're just so right for her. Jared's right, it really is nice to see you smile for one and just let go. Bella makes you do just that." She said, getting all mushy and shit. Instead of saying anything rude I just tried to force a smile and nodded. I didn't want to get in trouble with Sam now did I? I was already in enough.

No one said anything for a minute. It was a bit awkward and it lasted a minute or two before I felt Bella stiffen next to me.

"What time is it?" She asked me. I looked over to the clock noticing it was already five thirty.

"'Bout five thirty. Why?" I asked her. She tried to get out of my hold but I held fast. "Don't… don't go." I whispered.

"Sorry Paul but I have to. Hey Emily, do you think you could give me a ride over to my house?" She asked her.

"Sure Bella, it's no problem. I'll be in the car and wait for you there." Emily said as Sam gave her a quick kiss and told her to be safe. Then she was off to the car, ready to take my Bella away from me. I think it's fair to say right now that she wasn't my favourite person in the world.

"Charlie is going to be home in like, twenty minutes and if I'm not there he's going to be even more mad. And now he's going to know I skipped school! Oh god. He's going to kill me." She wiped her hand across her face and I couldn't help but growl a little. This time she didn't wince though. We were making a little bit of progress.

"No he won't. No one will. I promise." I finally got out and pulled her figure flush against mine. Nothing would ever hurt her as long as I was alive.

"It's okay Paul I was only kidding. But he is going to be mad that I skipped. And I really do have to head home now though. I have to try and make dinner. Ugh, how am I going to do this?" She dramatically threw her hands up in the air. "Do you think you could maybe let go of me?"

"Um… yeah. Sorry." I said. I had to make sure I was going to see her again though. I let go of her and took a step back. If I didn't I don't think I would let her go. "I'll… I'll see you again though? Right." I asked her. Looking into her eyes.

She giggled and took a step forward and hugged me.

"Of course I will. Call me tomorrow though. Jake has my number!" She yelled out. Heading for the door. I took a step towards her only to be held back by Sam who was laughing softly at me. He didn't say anything until we heard the cars pull out though.

"Tonight is gonna be the worse night of your life Meraz." He commented once we were sure nothing had happened to them in the car. The worry still gnawed at me. What if she got in a crash?

"Maybe I should've driven her. What if she got in a crash? What if a bloodsucker is stalking her?" I asked him, my voice slightly hysterical. His face just broke out in a smile.

"Oh dude. You're whipped. But listen to me. Nothing will happened to Bella. Emily is with her and Jacob is patrolling around right now. She is completely safe. Do you think I would've let Emily go if I didn't think so?" He asked me, patting my back.

He was right though. Everything was fine and it was gonna stay that way. I pushed the thoughts away though, there was no way I could function if they stayed with me.

I grabbed a chair from the table and sat down in it when I noticed there was a tightening sensation in my chest that was building up. It was just uncomfortable for right now. I knew it could get a lot worse though, having seen Jared and Sam's reactions when they went too long without seeing their imprints for too long.

"Is the ache ever going to get better?" I wondered to myself. Almost forgetting they were in the room with me.

Jared laughed and tipped his chair back. "Sorry bro, but no. I think it just gets worse."

"Alright, back to the matter at hand. Jared you can tell Paul what you saw today when you were patrolling around." Sam said, his voice all business. I knew he didn't like to talk about these things with Emily around. He said it was too much stress for her.

"Alright Paul, you know those leech trails we've been catching around the boarder lately?" I nodded my head and Jared kept talking. "Well, I know that we now have a red headed leech and a brown haired one trying to get across La Push because they never tried to attack when I started tracking them. They were trying to get around me. I don't know what they want but I don't think it has anything good linked to it." He said, his voice hard as steel.

My breath caught in my throat and I fisted my hands at my side. I knew this reaction was because of my worry for Bella. Usually I was all for a good leech fight but now… my thoughts were all sobered and well aware that I had to protect someone I loved now.

"Wow, that girl really did change you huh Paul? No more of the player who never showed his emotions?" Sam commented. I growled at him and stood up to my full height. We were almost the same size. I was just about an inch shorter then him.

"Shut. Up." I seethed, knowing my shaking was bad. Sam just laughed and shoved against me.

"No phasing in here, got that? If you're going to get the hell outside." He said laughing. I knew he was thinking about my breakdown earlier, and I had to hold my anger at bay. We had to figure out a game plan.

"Okay, well I have a few questions. Some to do with the imprint and some not so much. I'll start with the not so much ones first." I said quickly. "Alright, first of all how bad was Jacob when he found out about me imprinting on her?" I asked Sam. He shook his head and made a weird noise.

"Oh boy, you should've seen him. When I went back outside he was on the verge of phasing. Damn he was pissed." Sam looked up at the ceiling and then back to me.

"Well, I don't want him around Bella until he can control his emotions better. I will not have her getting hurt anymore then she already is." I decided. Sam nodded and I knew he would put down an order. "Alright, the second one is still to do with Jake." He nodded again.

"Does he want the beta position now?" I asked him. He shook his head and I laughed softly. "Still a little bit of a wuss now isn't he? Well, anyways I want to know if my emotions are always going to be all over when I'm with her." I looked at them, daring them to laugh. When I saw their sober expressions though I knew they were taking it seriously.

"Well, it will. In time. I know I was like you for a long time seeing as my position was a lot different then Jared's." Sam spoke up, grimacing. I knew he was thinking about Emily and how he hurt her. How she had scars that now marred the left side of her face and he could never do anything to take them back. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't. I flinched, caught up in his memories for a second. If I ever did that to Bella… No I would not think of anything remotely close to that.

"Do your saying that it's going to get worse before it gets any better?" I asked, not caring anymore that I was whining. This shit was worth it.

"More or less. But you know, after a while it's going to be worth it. I know I wouldn't be able to live without Emily now." Sam said, his eyes getting a little blacker. I remembered what I wanted to talk about before now, when Bella was here.

"Oh and I want you to know that Bella is just like any other imprint and she will not be treated any different then one. I don't care that she used to be in love with a leech, she's mine now and I don't want anyone making her feel like she isn't welcome here. Got it?" I asked, directing the accusation to what we were talking about before.

"Alright man, I just didn't think you'd want her to know. I've heard from Charlie that she passes out from stress and I did not want to go through that again. You were so damn annoying. No one will disrespect her either. You have my word." Sam said and I stiffened. How come he knew this about her and I didn't? I growled a little at him and he raised his eyebrows.

"And you know this how?"

"Like I just said, Charlie told me. You do know I had to call him before, because you know. He might want to know why his daughter wasn't in her bed in the morning. I know I would." He said and I took in a huge breath. I should've known that. My nerves were fried. I heard Emily's car pull into the driveway and Sam got serious again. "No one will retell any of the information about the bloodsucker to Emily. If I tell you to it's a different story but I don't want her to worry anymore then she already does." I smiled and mouthed 'whipped' at him, just for good measure. He got his fair share of teasing me and now it was his turn.

"Shut it." He growled at me as Emily walked into the house, taking off her coat before walking up to Sam and hugging him. His face broke into a smile and hugged her back, kissing the scars that ran down her face until he got to her lips. The expression he held was so completely full of love and devotion that I had to look away. I remotely noticed that I wanted that though. With Bella.

That one thought got me going into a downward spiral. The ache in my chest seemed as it was choking me.

"Is Bella okay? Did she get to her house?" I asked Emily, looking into her eyes so would know if she was lying. She shook her head immediately.

"Bella is fine Paul. Do you really think I wouldn't say anything to you if something was wrong with her?" She asked me. This time it was my turn to shake my head and although her words gave me a little comfort, the choking sensation had never gone away.

"Paul what's wrong?" I heard Jared asked me. I shook my head, it felt like my throat was closed off and I couldn't talk. Why was I feeling like this? "Sam? Man, he's like losing it over here. Do something." Jared said, waving his arms in the air, catching Sam's attention. Sam was in my face in a matter of seconds.

"Paul breathe. Teel me what's wrong." Sam's calm voice broke the silence and I felt him steady me with his hands on my shoulders. Then he shook me a little.

"Can't." I managed to rasp out. My knees were shaking and I thought that I was going to fall. Sam lead me over to the couch before I could, all the while telling me to breathe. I tried to, but it didn't feel like it was bringing me any relief.

"Think maybe it has to do with the imprint? I mean, I was never that far away from Kim until like, the month after it happened. I was always with her at night too." Jared said softly too Sam.

"I have no idea Jared. Maybe? I mean I'm never really that far from Emily at all, the distance could have something to do with it. I can't tell unless he gives me some sort of clue as to what he's feeling though." Sam said, his voice just as soft. Everyone was silent for a minute.

"Sam, maybe I can get Bella on the phone. Do you think that would help any?" Emily's voice broke through the silence.

"You could try it Em. It might help, I guess we could try it." Sam finally answered her and I heard buttons being dialled and then a gruff voice came onto the phone.

"Hello?" It sounded like the guy was maybe forty or fifty. Or he smoked a hell of a lot.

"Hey Charlie. It's Emily calling. I was wondering if you could get Bella on the phone. I have to talk to her about something and it would be a big help." Emily said with a little bit too much cheer. I faintly heard Charlie shouting for Bella.

"Hello?" I heard Bella say into the phone. I wanted to lunge for the phone, I needed to know she was safe.

"Hey Bella one second." Emily came to stand in front of me, mouthing 'your girlfriend' and handed the phone over to me.

I didn't say anything for a minute until I heard Bella's voice again.

"Hello? Did you hang up or something?" She sounded a little annoyed and I smiled. I liked this side of her. Like a feisty kitten.

"Bella?" I breathed into the phone, almost not believing it was really her.

"Oh, hey Paul. What did Emily want?" She asked me, he voice instantly lifting into a happier tone. I smiled and the choking sensation died down a little bit, it wasn't gone but it sure wasn't as bad anymore.

"I'm not sure. But hey, do you think I could drop by tonight for a few minutes. I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep much if I don't." I whispered into the phone, wanting her to hear it but also not wanting her to. I wasn't good with my feelings and really, I don't think I would ever get any better with them.

"Uh, if you think you can sneak past Charlie then sure. I don't want him to see you though. I'm already in enough trouble as it is though." She said, sounding upset. I frowned. Why was she upset?

"Don't worry babe. I'll come when Charlie is snoring. Then we don't have to worry about him seeing me. Why do you sound so sad?" I asked her. I heard draw in a shaky breath before answering me.

"Um, nothing much other then Charlie and him thinking that I needed to be grounded. It's more the sentencing I'm bummed about." Her voice grew even more miserable by the end. What had happened?

"What was the sentence?" I asked, trying to humour her to see if I could at least get her to laugh. No laugh came though and I found myself worrying too.

"I'm not allowed to go up to La Push for two weeks. He thinks I'm being irresponsible and goofing off with Jake even though I tried to tell him I'm still not on speaking terms with him. He Didn't want to listen though and not to mention he took my car away so I can't come over by myself." She sounded like someone killed her puppy. I felt myself shaking and growling. He wouldn't keep me away from her if he held a gun to me. I'm pretty sure even if he did shoot be though, that it wouldn't do much. I'd probably heal quicker then it could do any damage.

"Don't worry babe. Everyone will come to see you then. There's nothing he could do to make me stay away from you anyways. Promise." I vowed, making to not just her but to me herself. I heard her sharp intake of breath and found myself jumping off the couch and Sam pushing me back into it.

"Okay, well I'll see you after then Paul. Tell Emily I'll try to call her tomorrow to see what she wanted. Charlie is having a fit. I gotta go. Bye." I heard the click and whispered 'I love you' into the phone before dropping it to the floor. I covered my face with my hands. What was I going to do if her own father wouldn't let me see her? I couldn't break into her house every night, I had patrol too.

"Hey, I know that's rough man but you'll get through it. And plus, you know you'll charm her dad just like you do to everyone else's'." Jared said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Sure." I muttered and got up.

"Hey! Where are you going!" I heard Sam shout as I opened the door. I could already feel the familiar heat crawling it's way up my spine waiting to be realised.

"Going to do my patrol!" I yelled back and slammed the door shut, making my way to the forest. As soon as I got deep enough into it I stripped myself of my clothes and attached them to the rubber band on my leg as I let the heat take over my body and I found myself as a giant wolf.

I was instantly met wit the minds of Quil and Jacob. Damn! I thought they'd be gone by now.

'_Oh, hey dude. I heard you imprinted on Jake's girl!'_ Quil laughed and before I could say anything phased back. I growled, long and low and hoped he was close enough so he would hear me. I would get him next time. Bella was mine not Jacob's.

I heard Jacob growl in my mind and watched as trees passed through his mind as he made his way over to me. Thinking of ways to kill me without hurting Bella. Yeah right, like the punk would ever beat me.

'_Bella is too good for you! Your nothing but a player, you're just going to use her and throw her away the next day just like any other girl!'_ I heard Jacob's growls intensify and I started running to meet him too. How dare he say that I was going to use _my _Bella.

We saw each other and jumped at the same time, crashing into each other as I came up on top, forcing him to the ground. I had been fighting a longer time then him and he still didn't know half of the things I did.

'_I. Will. Never. Throw. Bella. Away! You got that punk? She never loved you anyways. Even if she did she's mine now! Mine!'_ I shouted to him, feeling him cringe when I said she didn't love him. Then he spun round and snapped at my flank, trying to get me to submit to him. Like I would.

'_Yeah, and what makes Bella different then any of your other girls to you, huh? And don't tell me that it's because of the imprint. I know you're fighting it, so why do you even care?' _He was really stating to bug me. I growled at him and showed him the events that happened today. Not leaving out the kiss that we shared. A growl ripped out of his throat and I circled him.

I let my wolfs' instinct's rule me and waited, watching for the point in his body that he left his guard down. Once I saw it I lunged, he didn't have enough time to recover himself and I bit into his shoulder and he let out a painful whine.

I didn't let go until he was forced to lie down. When he did I twisted his flesh in my grip and then let go of it, making a point. I started to walk away as he got up, knowing he knew his place was below me. He just had to say something else.

'_she's never going to love you. She loves me and I love her back, the imprint isn't going to change that. We're right for each other and you're just going to get in her way. She wanted to be a teacher and I would've let her! But now she's bound to you and can't go farther then Port Angeles without feeling pain. She can't do what she wants now and it's because of you!'_ He said and phased back. I was left by myself thinking over what he said. He was right though, now she couldn't be what she wanted to. We didn't have any collages or universities near here.

I didn't feel it as a howl tore it's way through my throat and made sad music that was said to be directed to the moon. I knew it wasn't but I couldn't help but look up into the sky as I laid down, seeing the moon at it's peak tonight.

I noticed how dark it got and knew that I had to get to Bella. I would tell her about what Jacob said and she could chose if she still wanted me. I wouldn't think about it right now though.

I got and ran through the forest, it only took a few minutes before I was at Bella's house. I phased in her forest and threw my clothes on fast, running up to the tree by her window, knowing I could somehow use it to my advantage to get into her window.

I heard Charlie snoring in his room and some music coming from her room. I recognized it as Pink, it was either So What or Please Don't Leave Me. I'm not sure, I always get those two mixed up. I climbed up the tree and smiled when I saw that she left her window open. I thought about it for a second and frowned. What if a bloodsucker came here. It could easily just get in.

I ducked into her window, my feet not making any noise as I softly landed to see her on her bed, her head bobbing up and down to the beat of the music and reading a book. I raised my eyebrow. Well now I knew my girl could multitask.

I walked up to the foot of her bed and sat down on it, feeling the bed dip slightly because of my weight. She jumped and rolled over bashing her head on the wall with her mouth opened like she was going to scream but no sound came out.

My hand instantly went to cradle her head but she flinched back from me, then her terrified expression softened. I felt hurt. Why was she so scared? I would never let anything happen to her.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I whispered and trailed my hand on her cheek bone. I smiled when she didn't flinch this time. Then, without a word she flung herself into my arms as silent tears ran down her face. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't good with crying girls. I wasn't god at comforting anyone, I was hot tempered and had a bad attitude. I did the only thing I could think of then. I hugged her to me so there was no air in between us and whispered words in her ear that would hopefully sooth her.

After a few minutes she started to calm down a little and the tears finally stopped. I hated seeing the tracks smudged across her cheeks though, it reminded me that they had once been there. I brought her into my lap and leaned on the wall, bringing my arms around her, and just holding on. She buried her face into my neck and I felt it as she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself further. I briefly wondered if my scent calmed her like hers calmed me. I doubted it though, her scent did wonders for my temper.

After a few more minutes of silence I started talking.

"Bells, what happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" I asked, freaking myself out and willing myself to calm down. I couldn't turn into a giant wolf in her house and I couldn't yell either. They would both wake her dad up.

She shook her head and I tightened my grip on her. I took a deep breath and kept at it.

"Please Bella. I'm losing my mind. What has you so upset baby. I hate seeing you so sad." I said, feeling my heart ache at saying those words, emphasizing there truth.

"I'm… I'm not allowed to see you. Charlie thinks you're a bad influence. I'm not allowed to go to La Push anymore either because Charlie thinks Jake is doing drugs too." She started to sob again after she said that and I felt myself growling. My resolve was slowly breaking. If he thought that Bella not being able to come to me would keep me away from her he had another thing coming.

I kept rubbing soothing circles on her back, hoping it would get her to calm down a little so I could keep myself calm too. I couldn't stop the low growls that forced their way out of my mouth though. I tried to sallow them, I didn't want to wake Charlie up and leave Bella but they couldn't be silenced.

"Ssh Bells. He won't keep me away from you. If you don't want him to know I could just come when he's not home or when he's asleep. He won't ever have to know. I promise, he won't come in between us. I love you and nothing will ever change that." I whispered into her ear as she curled up into my chest. I felt her take deep breaths, probably smelling me. I smiled a little at that but I couldn't help but be worried.

What if she didn't want to see me now that her dad had said she couldn't? What if she became depressed? I didn't want to ruin her relationship with Charlie either. He would never hurt her, he was the Chief of Police. I couldn't help but think of him doing something though. Something that he couldn't take back.

Bella yawned and I smiled and kissed her forehead, smiling when she didn't flinch away but instead leaned more into me as her eyes started drooping. It wasn't a question anymore if she could feel the imprint. Even if when she was alert she wasn't paying attention to the link that held her close to me, and me close to her, when she was disoriented she obviously knew that she could trust me. There was no doubting that.

"Thank you Paul. I don't want to break up with you and Charlie won't change my mind about that so stop worrying about it." I heard her whisper into my chest as my eyes widened. How did she know I was thinking about that before?

"You know, I pay attention to you too. You were just sitting there gnawing your lip off. I'm thinking it had to do with me wanting to not see you anymore. Am I right?" She asked me with a playful glint in her eye as she stared up at me.

I smiled cockily and hummed. I kissed the side of her mouth and breathed her in. "Mmhmm." I kissed her eyelid and saw her leaning in for a kiss on her lips. I smiled and blew on them instead, watching her frown and chuckling.

I licked her cheek and before she could say anything about it I pressed my lips against hers, immediately sliding my tongue across her bottom lip. She gasped and I took control of the situation, plunging my tongue into her mouth and skimming it along her teeth. I could feel her panting a little and knew she needed some air so I released her mouth but instead of taking my lips from her body I trailed sloppy kissed from her jaw and down her neck, noticing her shiver when I blew on them.

Her arms wound around my neck as she tried to pull me back to her lips thinking I wouldn't have noticed her yawn before. I pulled away and hugged her to my chest, pulling her down with me as I set us on her bed and putting the covers around our figures. I didn't need them but I knew Bella would when I had to leave.

I spooned myself to her back and put her head on my hand. She shifted her position though so she was facing me and her leg slipped in between my own. I held in my gasp quite well too. Her ankle locked around my own as she moved her head to lay on my arm and got comfortable. I couldn't hide my smile though. I don't know why she was being to confident right now but I didn't care. I loved the confident Bella.

"Night Paul." She whispered, moving impossibly closer to me as I draped my free arm around her.

"Night Bells. Love you." I whispered back to her. I didn't expect her to say it back. She was silent and as I heard her heavy breathing and slow heart rate I knew she was already asleep. Once she got to know me though, I hoped she would be able to say it back. In time.

I tried to fall asleep, listening to Bella's even breathing and heart but I found that I couldn't. I didn't want to miss a second with her close to me. I just watched her as she was sleeping, burning her image into my brain and all the things that made her Bella. My Bella.

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long but now that school has started I don't have as much time to write. I hoped you liked it and make sure to review! Tell me what you think should happen next or what you liked about this chapter please!**

**Firefox Shai**


	4. Everything

_Okay guys, This is chapter four of My Imprint. Let me know how I did. Review!_

_**Paul's POV**_

_**It killed me to leave Bella in the morning but I had to go before Charlie woke up and I had to patrol. Stupid Sam wouldn't give me the week off, something about leeches getting through our defences. Like that would ever happen, then they would be too close to Bella and that would never happen, but if it ever did; I'd just like to say I would kick them into oblivion. **_

_**I prolonged my stay with Bella, I knew Sam would be mad that I had skipped out on the beginning of my patrol but right now I couldn't really give a damn. I was standing beside her bed, watching how she reacted now that I wasn't in the bed with her. She looked uncomfortable by herself and I wanted to crawl right back beside her. I was debating in my head, whether or not I should do just that when I head someone howl. I'm pretty sure it was Jared, he was the one I had patrols with right about now. **_

_**I threw the letter I had made her on her nightstand so she would know that I had not just left her. I cussed and leaned down to kiss Bella's forehead and inhaled her scent before jumping out her window.**_

_**I vaguely wondered if any of her neighbours would see but then I thought I really couldn't give a damn. And shit! It was raining! **_

_**So here I was now, in the forest and stripping, letting the familiar fire burn it's way up my back and then I was met with Jared's thoughts as the rain made a annoying pitter patter sound on the ground. His thoughts weren't always the best ones to wake up with either. He stays with Kim most days and his mind is usually still in the gutter. I was lucky today wasn't one of one of those days.**_

'_**Damn, man! Where were you, I thought you were good with clocks now. Your not eight anymore!'**_** He obviously didn't stay with Kim last night. He was in a really bad mood.**

'_**Thank for the comment and yeah I know how to use them. I just don't give a damn. I was with Bella, and I let you stay late with Kim when you're with her so if I were you I would just shut-up. I'm not even twenty minutes late!'**_** I shouted back at him. He whined and didn't say anything more. He knew I was right and what it was like before we marked our imprints. I liked to describe it as hell.**

**He laughed. **_**'And it will be until you actually do.'**_** I growled at him, making sure he got the message not to bring it up again. Ever again.**

**When we imprint, the wolf has the urge to go and claim his mate. We can't do it without her consent but once it is done it's done. You can't take it away. You bite their neck until the skin breaks and your saliva gets mixed in with their scent, making your own scent linger on their skin. It's so other wolfs will know that the girl is already claimed and not to interfere with her. **

**It's like a persistent little bug that keeps chanting in your head '**_**Mark her, mark her… Mine.'**_** And no matter what you do, it doesn't go away until you do. I personally didn't even want to bring it up to Bella. I didn't want to mark her.**

**In theory I did. I loved her and only wanted her, will only ever want her. I didn't want to hurt her though. The bite leaves a permanent scar that is sensitive to the touch after and I've seen what happens to your imprint after it happens. Both Emily and Kim were sick for about two weeks. With a fever and throwing up, they had sever pain too. I could never do that to my Bella. I was scared to.**

**I met Jared half way around our lap. We extended our area to cover to fit in Bella's house too. We both stayed silent throughout our patrols. I liked that about Jared. That's why he was my best friend even before we went wolf. He never **_**had**_** to say anything, he alright with silence. **

**Once we were done with our patrol I found that he was going to Kim's house. Said something about being away from her for too long now. I swear if I ever became like that I would kill myself. Even though I wanted to go see Bella now, I wasn't going to let myself. I would push through this and not let myself depend on her like the others did their imprints'.**

**We said our good byes and I ended up back at my house before I phased back to my human self. I had to take a shower and tidy up. I was thinking about having Bella over after so we could talk. Damn… I was turning into a girl. Now I wanted to **_**talk.**_

**I phased back and slipped on my shorts and ran into my house, turning on he shower. I felt a feeling of unease creep into my stomach but I brushed it off. Nothing would happen. Everyone was safe and would stay that way.**

**Bella's POV**

**I woke up before Charlie did and shivered. I wasn't as warm as I was when Paul was sleeping with me. Wait… Paul! He was here, it wasn't a dream.**

**I looked around the room and found no Paul. No wolf either. I shook my head. It still escaped me how I never thought of werewolves existing. If vampires did why would werewolves. Not only that, now I was imprinted to one that was apparently hot headed and short tempered and stuck with him for the rest of my life. But only if I wanted him, if I didn't I could walk out on him, leave him to die.**

**Something moved on my nightstand and made it's appearance and I reached over to grab it. It had my name on the side so I opened it, not really wanting to know what it said on the inside. Knowing me and my luck with boys I gave my heart to; it'll be some sob story break up that will leave me to be a 'zombie' as Charlie likes to put it- again. I crossed my fingers and hoped it wasn't anything at all like that.**

**I slowly opened it. It actually felt like I was going in slow motion, like right before you died. How they showed it in movies but from my own experience when you're about to die everything goes really fast. Not slow at all. Although something is wrong with my brain so when you die it could go in slow motion. You really never should ask me. **

**There were only a few lines on the paper and I greedily read them, exhaling the breath I didn't know I had been holding at the sight of them. **

**The letter was indeed form Paul but it wasn't a break-up letter. He had put that he had to patrol this morning and would call me later, even going as far as leaving me his own cell number; distinctly telling me to call him if I needed him. I smiled slightly and stashed the letter in my drawer. I wanted to keep it.**

**I got up and went to my closet. I knew I had to go grocery shopping today and I wanted to wear something nice for a change. I felt changed. Maybe that was why I wanted to wear something I never wore. I felt free.**

**I picked out a nice blue shirt that clung to my body like a second layer of skin. Showing all of my curves that never was proud of until now. I looked around until I found the jeans I wanted. They were skinny jeans and fit me perfectly. I looked into the mirror and thought about my hair. I decided to leave it down today. Since it was straight.**

**I brushed through it quickly and grabbed my UGGs that I never wore anymore. They were black and only worn once or twice. They would go perfect with this outfit though. I smiled and went to the bathroom, throwing them down the stairs so I wouldn't forget about them.**

**I brushed my teeth and more or less ran down the stairs, almost tripping over my feet and landing face first. But I quickly grabbed the rails for support and stopped myself. Today was going to be a good day.**

**Charlie still wasn't up and I decided to make eggs. I didn't want to spend a long time cooking because I wanted to go out; not that we had much to cook with, I still had to go shopping. **

**After I was done making it and eating my own, I put Charlie's in the oven and wrote my own letter, saying I was going out to get groceries; hoping he wouldn't get mad because of me kinda skipping out on my punishment. I hoped he didn't categorize grocery shopping as that.**

**I also put that I would be back in an hour or two so he wouldn't think I went to La Push, I mean, I don't think I want to take a chance of him seeing if he went to Bill's. he would have to let me go over there of his own accord eventually so I was hoping I could hold my own until then.**

**I folded the paper in half and put it underneath his plate, knowing it would be the first thing he would think of and so he wouldn't miss it. **

**I went to my door and slipped my coat on along with my UGGs. I grabbed my purse and car keys and ran out of the door, trying to go as fast as I could without tripping when I found out it was raining. Well, maybe that was an understatement. It was down pouring more really. Like raining cats and dogs. At times like these I could officially say I hated Forks, Washington. **

**Once I got into my truck I cranked my heat up full blast. I started the ignition and manoeuvred my way out of the driveway, swerving a little here and there on my way to the store. At least I didn't crash. Though I would've.**

**I grabbed my purse and made a run for the store. Losing my balance once or twice but again finding my balance. When I made it into the store I was trying to regain my breath as I grabbed a shopping cart and wheeled it into the isles. **

**After about ten minutes into my shopping a sense of unease began to pool into my stomach. I had no idea why but my first assumption was vampire. I whipped my head around the isle, searching for anyone with pale skin and red eyes but finding no one other then three darker skinned guys.**

**They had a lot of muscle. Maybe more the Paul and I know they were taller. They had to native to some land near here too but I knew it wasn't La Push. They didn't look at all like any of them. They made me nervous for some reason and I felt myself holding my breath when one of them turned around and looked at me. **

**The guy had a starling shade of yellow eyes. He laughed and whispered something to the other guys as they to turned to look at me. I wanted to stop looking at them and run out of the store and to Paul but I couldn't I felt like I was rooted in place. Not knowing what to do other then standing there and hoping they would just walk away. They did the exact opposite though.**

**As they approached me I saw how they held their heads high and how they would tower over my figure. When they finally got to me the biggest one held out his hand and laughed when I just looked at it. **

"**Hey, I'm Mark. These two goofs here are Jason and Andrew. You know, I don't think I've seen you yet. Do you hand out with the people from La Push at all?" He asked me. **

**The voice in my head told me to turn, tail and run but my feet didn't want to move. Then, my mouth started to move without my permission.**

"**Yeah, sometimes. Where are you guys from, haven't seen you around here before either." I asked them, hoping they didn't hear the slight tremor in my voice. I put my hand around the Mark's guy hand and he shook it. It was almost painful, the grip the had on my hand as I found that he was almost burning hot to the touch. Could he be more guys from the pack?**

"**Yeah, well we aren't really from around here. We're from the Makah rez, a little bit farther from La Push but not by much." He laughed again when I didn't say anything. **

**His one friend came and whispered something in his ear. Mark then went rigid and closed his eyes. Like he was frozen. Then he took a deep breath, almost as if he was smelling something. When he opened his eyes again, they had a wild look about them. The fact that they were yellow didn't make it any less scary. I think it made it even more scary.**

"**I think you should come with us for an hour or two. Go to our reservation for a few minutes. We need to ask you a few questions and if you answer correctly then you can go. How about it?" He said, his voice held authority that I had heard in Sam's. I didn't like where this was going. I shook my head and said goodbye, making my feet move away from them.**

**Before I could get far, the other two went and stood in front of me, blocking my way. They were glaring at me and I felt like throwing up. Images of what happened to Edward did to me started to surface in my mind. I choked up and couldn't say anything, stumbling backwards a little bit and bumping into someone. I was guessing the Mark character was who I backed up into.**

"**I'm sorry miss but I think you should really come with us. This is now a reservation issue and you can either come willing or we can make you." I heard the timber in his voice I was sure now. The same one that Sam had in his. His arms wrapped around my biceps and then I didn't remember anything. I fell into blackness.**

**I woke up to chaos all around me. I tried to move but found that I couldn't. I was somehow strapped to something or another. I tried lifting my feet but couldn't budge those either. **

**I started to hear voices and they confirmed they knew I was awake.**

"**Bella, we know that you are awake. You should open your eyes before I am forced to do something unpleasant." Came the guys voice from the store. Mark. **

**I started to shake with fear. What did he want with me. What is it with me attracting so much danger. What about Paul. Oh god Paul! He was probably going crazy right now.**

**I heard the sharp smack before I felt it. But once I did I wish I didn't. My cheek stung and I forced my eyes open. I watched as he smiled and tears rushed down my face. I looked around and it looked like we were in some kind of room. Not like a basement but not like a living room. I couldn't quite place it.**

"**What? You're not going to say anything now?" He asked me, his voice sickeningly sweet. He wanted that to hurt me, he didn't want me to just wake up, he had wanted me to be in pain, I realized. Okay, maybe today would not be such a good day after all.**

"**How do you know my name?" I asked him, liking how my voice never shook. He smiled wickedly.**

"**Oh, we know all of the wolves imprints. We keep a close eye on them you see. Usually they are more protected though, you were just so out in the open, we saw our chance and took it." He said, making a snatching motion with his hands as he laughed again.**

"**Where am I?" I demanded. He laughed and tucked my hair behind my ear, laughing when I squirmed and found that I couldn't do anything about it because of the binds that held me to the table I was on.**

"**That my little girl, I can not tell you. I will give you the grace of calling your wolf though. I want him to know that we have you and there is nothing you can do about it." He laughed as he took my phone from my pocket and found him on my contacts and he put it on speaker phone. I heard the phone dialling until he picked up.**

"**Bella…baby. Oh god, I was so worried. Charlie didn't know where you were and I can't find you. Baby where are you?" He sounded so relieved. I didn't want to take that comfort away from him. "Bella?" **

"**Paul..I" I didn't know what to say to him. His voice was so hoarse and I was scared. I just wanted to be wrapped up in his arms until I fell asleep. That's what I wanted more then anything.**

"**Look mutt. I have Bella with me on the Makah Rez and she isn't so chit chatty right about now for some reason but I can tell you right now. If you don't come and negotiate some things with us bye tomorrow at noon and you do what we want then we will give her back. If not… I mean, we can always just see how long she can last without any food or water or we can think of something creative. So how about it? Will we be seeing you?" He asked him in a playful voice.**

**I heard Paul snarling and swearing on the phone. Then things breaking and someone else came onto it.**

"**We will be there at noon. The girl will have no harm done to her or we will not give you any mercy." I heard Sam's unemotional voice on the other line and some others in the background shouting and yelling at one another. Everyone was out of their element that was for sure.**

**Mark chuckled and answered. "I can not promise such things because I find her very annoying but I will try my best alpha. Goodnight." He said being formal and clicking the end button before anyone could protest. I knew one thing. I had to hold on tonight for Paul if no one else. No matter what.**

**Paul's POV**

**I got a call from Sam after I was done my shower. I answered the phone even though I had the mind not to. I didn't want to be in shit after if it was important though so I answered it.**

"**What?" I asked him irritated. It wasn't really directed at him though, it was more or less directed at the aching in my chest that refused to go away until I had Bella in my arms. **

"**Is Bella with you?" He asked me, getting straight to the point. **

"**What do you think? No she's not here, do you think I'd be so damn irritable if she was?" I asked him, slightly shaking. He was kind of annoying right now and I wouldn't mind a fight. I was actually hoping that would happen.**

"**Then do you know where she is. Charlie just called me and was freaking out, saying Bella wasn't answering her phone and she went out four hours ago to go grocery shopping. I already called Jacob and he has no idea." He said, his voice more calm then I would ever accomplish. I felt myself shaking as the phone made a cracking noise.**

"**What do you mean? Is she… is she gone? What could've happened to her?" I asked him, more frantic now and my breaths coming in pants. I should've listened to that feeling of unease I got before. Then I could have just went out and had Bella stick to my side so she wasn't lost now. She couldn't be gone.**

"**Paul, don't worry we will get her back. You need to calm down." Sam said, trying to get me to calm down with his voice. That just set me off further.**

**I didn't say anything back to him as I flew out of my door and phased, landing in the tree line. I was met with the whole packs' thoughts. Even Sam's. he must've knew I was going to end up phasing. Everyone's thoughts were messed up, worry and nervousness all balled into one.**

**I knew people were trying to talk to me but I didn't listen. I don't think I could as I went and swiped at the tress around me until Sam ordered me to stop and phase back. I instantly did so and I got handed a pair of shorts.**

**I looked around to see that everyone was there with me. I couldn't really focus n what was going on. It felt like I was in shock. Almost like an out of body experience. I knew I should be freaking out but I physically couldn't. I didn't have it in me. **

**I walked out of the forest and into my house. It was all clean and I was waiting for Bella to call me, so I could show her it. That wasn't going to happen now, I thought. **

**Everyone followed me into my house, like they all owned the place just as much as I did. I was about to say something when I heard my phone ring. I ran up the stairs, lead by some false hope that it was Bella.**

**I checked the called ID and I almost felt like I was on cloud nine. I was so relieved. I pressed the talk button and sighed, the tension leaving a little bit but knowing it wouldn't go away until I had Bella in my arms where I knew she was safe.**

"**Bella…baby. Oh god, I was so worried. Charlie didn't know where you were and I can't find you. Baby where are you?" I took a huge breath again and waited for her to answer me. I got worried when she didn't. "Bella?" **

"**Paul…I" I heard her voice for a second, sounding so scared and timid but then it was cut off and another one came onto the line. "Look mutt. I have Bella with me on the Makah Rez and she isn't so chit chatty right about now for some reason but I can tell you right now. If you don't come and negotiate some things with us bye tomorrow at noon and you do what we want then we will give her back. If not… I mean, we can always just see how long she can last without any food or water or we can think of something creative. So how about it? Will we be seeing you?" He asked me in what I thought was an amused voice. I snarled, knowing what game he was playing and what he was getting at. They had my Bella. My Bella.**

**I couldn't hold in my anger as I started to swear and snarl, the sounds running into each other as I started to break things in the kitchen. Sam came up in front of me and wrenched the phone out of my hands. I scrambled to get it back.**

**I needed to know she was at least in talking shape if nothing else. I needed that little bit of comfort. I couldn't concentrate when Sam started to talk on the phone. Jared and Embry came up on either side of me and restrained me from breaking anything else as Sae quickly set down the law that I was to not phase. So I was left as I vibrating mess. On the verge of phasing, my anger leading me there to cover up my fear- but getting no where.**

**Then all of a sudden I heard the click of the dead line of my phone and I couldn't stand up. The connection… the only thing I had to know if Bella was okay was gone.**

**My knees buckled as I let out a lone sob. Jared and Embry let go of me but kneeled with me, patting my back as I flopped onto the ground. I was still vibrating, wanting the high of phasing but not getting close enough to it with the alpha command. I felt the tears running down my face and they soon started splashing onto the floor. I felt useless. How could I have let them get close to Bella. What if they hurt her? What if they killed her? I knew they wanted to get a point across but I didn't want my Bella to be the victim. **

**It felt the inside of me was on fire. Like when I first phased the only difference was it had went away. This pain stayed with me and I found myself gasping for air and panting out that it hurt. I didn't have control of myself anymore. Why so much pain?**

**All the movements around me went by in a flurry of motion. I couldn't see straight and I heard Sam giving out orders while the door opened and closed multiple times. I heard it open and close once more before I heard Jared's voice close to my ear.**

"**Up we go now Paul." He said before he hoisted me up with Embry's help. At first I tried to help them, knowing even with our strength I was heavy but my limbs didn't want to move. They were all on fire.**

"**Alright, get him to his room and onto his bed and I'll shoot some morphine into his system. And I'll put enough to last until tomorrow morning. He's going to be very out of it until then, to warn you." I heard a grumbly voice say. I wanted to shake the grip that my pack brothers had on me and scream no. that I was going to find Bella whether they helped or not but I couldn't move. Let alone break their hold. I choked on another sob.**

**I was placed on my bed gently and felt something poke the crease of my elbow. Then I started to get a little woozy and I couldn't feel anything connected to my body. Everything stopped and I knew my eyes were still open and people were still talking but I couldn't pay attention to anything. It was uncomfortable but it was better then feeling like I was on fire.**

**I started to get my consciousness back in what seemed like forever, along with the burning sensation. I groaned and felt more tears rush down my face. I thought once you imprinted you were supposed to feel all light and shit. I felt anything but right now.**

"**Sam, I think Paul's coming around." I heard Jared shout. I blinked my eyes open and was met with the sharp piercing light coming from my ceiling. I groaned again.**

**I heard more people file into the small room but I couldn't bring myself to look at anyone. I was trying to remember what had happened. I heard Sam and Jared whispering back and forth. I really could've gone without remembering what they said.**

**Everything came flooding back to me like a scary movie. **

**Bella had gotten taken by the Makah pack. She was gone, and hurt. Gone, hurt. **_**Gone, hurt. Gone, hurt. My Bella.**_** Those words kept going round and round in my head until I started to feel queasy. **

**I got up suddenly, breaking the hold of the people who were trying to push me back down and I tried to make it to the bathroom. I ran for it. I knew everything around me was indeed blurry and I was more then dizzy. When I finally got to the bathroom I hovered over the toilet and threw up.**

**I felt weird. Maybe I had the flu? I thought werewolves couldn't get sick though. **

**I felt a tightening in my chest and my gut. I wanted Bella. I wanted her safe and in my arms. **

**I flopped down on the bathroom floor and started to moan. I had no idea what I was saying but I knew this wasn't like me at all. I had to be acting like some little boy who was afraid of the world. The sad thing is. I did feel like that. When was I ever going to get a break from this torture. **

"**Paul, 'c'mon man I think we might be going to get Bella back now. She needs you to be there, and she is going to need you to be strong, even if she can't be." I heard Jared whisper into my ear. Everything in the moment seemed to have stopped. **

**We were going to get Bella. She needed me. And she needed me to be strong. I would be. If for a few minutes for her. I needed her, that was for sure. I felt my eyes burning with unshed tears again but pushed them back down as I hauled myself off of the floor with my new found strength.**

**Jared's POV**

**I really felt for Paul. Even if he wasn't my best friend and pack brother I would still feel sorry for him. The pain he must be going thorough has to be intense for him to act like that at all. He is not by any standards weak. He can deal with pain. But it seemed like he couldn't deal with this kind.**

**He had to be given morphine. And a hell of a lot of it to keep him out this long. It was almost eight, the sun already coming back up. Sam had said if he didn't come to by ten we would have to go and find Bella without him. He didn't want to risk it.**

**I sat in his room through the night just in case the morphine wore off. The rest of the pack were downstairs, waiting for Paul to come round too. None of us wanted to leave him. Even though I wanted to see Kim, it was like a nagging pull in my chest but I knew it wasn't anything like Paul was dealing with .I knew Kim was safe in La Push. Bella was with the Makah pack, probably at their alpha's house. Not good. **

**At about eight thirty I heard Paul groan and I yelled for Sam, shouting that he was coming around. **

**Sam was instantly up the stairs, asking me how I knew so. I said I heard him groaning and Sam passed a hand over his face. We started to talk about what had happened and that we would have to keep Paul away from anyone who could get hurt until he was more stable and had found Bella. We had no idea what happened if a would lost their imprint but right now. It looked like we were likely to find out.**

"**I don't like how this is turning out. Bella has been with the Makah pack for the night and if they plan on doing something to hold her against us I don't know what we are going to do. Paul will go crazy, likely Jacob will too. And what happens if they kill her, I don't want to start a war with them, we have no idea how they fight and how many of them there are. They have obviously been watching us. Damn it!" Sam swore and I nodded, agreeing with him. This would not be pretty.**

**The pack started to file into his small room and we heard him groan again. I saw how his face contorted into a mask of pain. Then, all of a sudden, his eyes flew open and he was trying to get off the bed, tears making their way down his cheeks.**

**We had no idea what he was doing and My hands went out reflexively and tried to get him to lay back down. He pushed me away from him and ran out of the room, into the bathroom. No one made a move to follow him so I decided to. **

**I heard him throwing up before I got into the bathroom. Was he sick because of the imprint? I got into the bathroom and he fell onto the ground, moaning Bella's name. it didn't look like he was completely here. Maybe they were doing something to Bell and he could feel it. That was likely since imprints were bonded together but I imagined him to go crazy if that were the case. Not sit there moaning on the ground.**

**I heard footsteps and looked back Jacob was at the door. He was glaring at Paul but his eyes softened a little bit when he saw his state.**

"**Sam said it was time to go. We have to go get Bella back before something bad happens. He said if Paul won't get up we're dragging him along with us. Bella will need him." Jacob played over the message, pain lacing his voice when he spoke of Bella. This had to be killing him too. It was obvious the kid loved her. Not in a brotherly way and I know it pissed Paul off but he dealt with his anger towards him relatively well.**

"**Alright, we'll be there it a second." I told him, looking back at Paul. He was our second in command but right now, he looked like a child. He was curled up on himself, tears running down his face and he was still saying Bella's name over and over again.**

"**Paul, 'c'mon man I think we might be going to get Bella back now. She needs you to be there, and she is going to need you to be strong, even if she can't be." I whispered into his ear. Knowing telling him we were going to get Bella would bring him back to life. It seemed to work.**

**He stopped breathing for a few seconds and then he jumped onto his feet. I smiled. He would be alright, Bella would be too. I sat there thinking for a second. They were perfect for each other. They balanced out one another like imprints seemed so good at doing.**

"**Come on you guys. Sam is outside waiting for you." Seth said, popping his head into the bathroom. **

**I looked at Paul as he came alive, the fire in his eyes was unmistakable. He was determined to get Bella back. He ran out of the house and I heard him ripping his clothing to shreds. Not thinking of taking them off. **

**I grabbed an extra pair for him from his room so he would have something after. I hoped everything would turn out good in the end. I hoped Bella was safe.**

**Okay Guys! Tell me how this chapter was and review! It helps me know where to go when people make suggestions where to go from where I left off. Review, Review, Review!**

**Firefox Shai**


	5. The Reason

**Remember guys…Review!**

Paul's POV

We were going to find Bella. Find my Bella and then kill the filthy _people _who took her from me. I would make sure of it.

'_Paul, how many times do I have to say it. We are not going to kill them or attack them unless provoked. And not like you have been. I mean if I give the order. Got that?"_ Sam let his alpha timbre enter into his voice for the first time since was phased to go get Bella. 

I could hear everyone's rambling. They were mostly about being sorry for me. Pitying me. I've tried to tell them to shut the hell up, that I could deal with anything that came at me and even I knew that was a lie. They knew it too, no one said anything though. They were all still thinking it though and I hated it.

So I blocked everyone's thoughts out as best as I could. Cocooning myself in the memory of how Bella talked and held herself and smelt. How it felt to kiss her. We would get her back. I was sure of it.

We were running for about twenty minutes before we came to the boarder of our lands and the Makah lands. Everyone came to a halt about ten meters from it. I however kept going until Sam saw what I was about to do.

'_Paul. Stop!'_ My body immediately stopped all of my movements and I came to halt right before crossing the boarder. I tried to will myself to go over it, convinced I could break his command but I found that I couldn't.

Everyone came and stood in a line next to me, flanking each other with Sam in the middle. We watched as more wolves came out from the forests of the Makah reservation. From what everyone counted there were six that we now knew of and they were all a good foot taller then even Sam. We have ten and three of us are under sixteen and we have one girl.

I could tell Sam didn't like where this could go. If they attacked we would still outnumber them but who knows if they have more wolves hiding out somewhere. And they are all bigger then us, if it came to a one on one they would no doubt over power us.

'_No one so much as barks without consent from me. If someone makes a wrong move and they see it as a threat this could turn ugly.'_ Sam put down the law and before anyone could protest phased into a human to talk.

"We are the La Push pack and we have come to gather Bella. I would like to speak to your alpha." He said calmly. 

'_How can he be so calm about this! This is my imprint we're talking about!' _I shouted in my mind to no one in particular. Jared came and stood at my flank. Giving me his support and restraining me at the same time. 

'_Paul, man I know this is going to be hard as hell but don't do anything stupid. You know they won't hesitate to hurt Bella and I know you don't want that to happen.'_ He said, trying to get me to calm down. I thought about what he said and took a deep breath. Knowing he was right.

I was still pissed and scared but there wasn't much I could do about anything right now.

One of the wolves on the other side of the boundary howled and I watched as more wolves came piling in. I saw Sam tense and knew there were more of them then us. The biggest one though, he was a striking blue white color, being flanked by two other wolves behind him that were reddish and the other a brown colour. 

The red one had something in it's mouth. My stomach tightened when I realized that it was my Bella. She looked so fragile as they made their way over to us.

The biggest one phased into a man once he got close enough to the boarder. He looked menacing and I didn't want to picture my Bella having to spend any amount of time with him, whether she wanted to or not. It was a little scary, he looked like the no mercy kind of guy.

The two wolves behind him stayed behind him, the brown one growling and baring it's teeth while to red one looked like he wanted to murder us. My eyes zeroed in on Bella though. I needed to see if she was okay.

She didn't look healthy anymore. She hung from the wolfs' teeth, almost lifelessly and deathly pale. Very pale. I could see that her breathing was shallow and the purple bruises she had marking her body. She had made it out of the vampires' way of torturing her better then what they did to her from what I could tell. 

"I am guessing you are the alpha of the La Push pack?" He guy said and before I could help it I growled. He deserved to die for treating my Bella that way. He looked over at me, being restrained by Jared and raised his eyebrow.

"Paul, you wills top now." I heard Sam say and my growling stopped but my hackles were still raised and I knew without a doubt that if Jared were not keeping my back I would have ripped his head off already for treating Bella that way.

"Give me the girl Andrew." The alpha said to the red wolf and it ungraciously tossed Bella to the alpha's feet. Without warning I snarled and ploughed Jared a foot before he regained his footing and started to talk to me through our mind link. I couldn't listen to what he was saying though. The very fibre of my being was trained on only Bella.

"Well, alpha of La Push, I can see your wolves are not very well trained now are they. Defying you as they are?" He said mocking Sam. 

Sam growled at him and bared his teeth, moving into a crouch when he saw Bella's form not moving. My breathing stopped when I heard her little pants, showing she was having her own trouble breathing.

"What did you do to the girl?" Sam demanded of him. The alpha just laughed and picked her up. I whined when Bella's head rolled to the side. She wasn't even conscious.

"Who, the little imprint here. We just roughed her up a bit. Getting her ready to be near werewolves, by the end though we just had to knock her out. She wouldn't stop screaming. They made you want to do something about it if you cared. We really didn't." He laughed and I fell onto the ground. My Bella had gotten tortured. Why would they ever do that to her. She was only human. She could still die…

I snarled and went to leap forward but my legs wouldn't hold my weight anymore and they buckled as I fell into the dirt. 

I heard the alpha laugh and Sam snarled.

'_C'mon Paul get up. Don't let him n=know he's hurting you. He's going to know that you're the one who imprinted on her and I can tell he won't give her up as easily when he finds out you're with us.' _Jared said, poking his nose underneath my stomach, trying to get me to stand up. I tried to, legs kept buckling though and wouldn't support my weight.

My eyes were still trained on Bella, watching for any movement. I whined again. Sam looked over at me and then back at the alpha.

"Give her us and we will leave. I don't want a fight on our hands but as you already said, she is an imprint and you hurting her was not a very good decision." Sam said with authority in his voice. 

"Yeah, yeah buddy I hear you but we want something before we hand her over and if we can't have it… well I think the girl will just have to stay with us. Oh, and we'll tape the last days of her life so you can give it to the little lover wolf over there." He said, jerking his head over to me.

'_Oh shit…'_ I heard Jared say. 

'_Not even! Let's show these loser faces what we're made of! We could so take them!'_ Leah shouted out, taking a step closer to me and Jared. So even Leah was with me now?

'_Hell yeah, I want some action.'_ she muttered, watching Sam.

"What is it that you want?" Sam asked him, frowning.

"The Forks land. We want to call it our own now that the Cullen's have left it. And we will need to get past your lands to get to it every day. So how about it? That little piece of land for your precious imprint?" The guy said taunting us. He knew Bella lived in Forks!

I jumped up onto my paws, making myself carry my weight as I snarled at him, hoping I scared him. He just smiled up at me.

"Why would we give you Forks? We are not fools." Sam answered. I let out a strangled whine. I wasn't going anywhere until Bella was in my arms.

"Hmm, let me just wake up sleeping beauty here and we can show you why. Get all of your wolves to phase or we will kill her. Now!" He barked out at Sam.

Sam gave us the order to phase back, shaking like mad. He was the calmest one out of all of us and right now, other then me and Jacob, he was the hot tempered one. The other wolf pack all phased back and pulled their shorts on. The one barked a laugh for a second.

"Hah! There's a girl in their ranks. Oh god, that's funny." The alpha growled at him and he shut up, looking down. 

I watched as the alpha slapped Bella's cheeks roughly, trying to get her to wake up. I growled and Jared threw his arm over me, tightening them so I wouldn't get out of his sure grip. I struggled and tried got break out of his hold anyways but he wouldn't budge.

I more or less worked myself into a frenzy, I growled and snarled at the alpha and Jared, trying to get Jared to let go of me and the alpha to give Bella over to me. Neither did what I wanted.

My breaths were coming in short little pants as I watched Bella blink her eyes open, only to have them overflow with tears as she looked up at the guy. I wanted to go to her. I needed to comfort her.

A sob forced it's way out of my throat, then another until I was crying. Bella looked over at us and caught my eyes. We were both a mess. How could things get this far?

"Bells," I choked out, reflexively stretching my hand out, as if I could touch her. Then let it fall. She looked so broken and scared. She didn't need to be. I was here now, I would protect her. I thought. 

I wanted nothing more then to protect her but with Jared holding me in my spot I had no choice but to stand and watch as the alpha dropped her onto the ground and kick her in the ribs. I think all of my pack growled at the sight as Bella chocked and spit out blood. My eyes widened.

"Sam, he…he'll kill her. Just give him what he wants. He's going to kill her!" I pleaded, not wanting to see what was going to happen next but not being able to not look.

Bella whimpered and tried to stand up, gasping as she fell back down. She couldn't even stand, how was she supposed to get away from him?

"Sam," I plead, looking at him, straight in his eyes, hoping he would find something there that would show him that this couldn't happen to Bella. 

"I'm trying to figure this out Paul. I'm sorry." He said, conflicted. I knew he was weighing his options but Bella's life was on the line and I didn't want to wait until the last minute. Or when it was too late to get help for her.

"Stop," I shouted out to the other alpha, desperately. Anything to get him to stop hurting Bella. He stopped for a second and looked at me with a smirk. I could tell he was thinking of something and then he laughed and he approached the line where our lands divided.

"I give the girl's imprint permission to cross the boarder, but he is not to leave until the alpha has made a decision. If the alpha has so made the choice of not giving up Forks, they will both die, if he gives us Forks, they will both be able to go. Might want to hurry though, it doesn't look like she has forever." He said, amused at the play we were all caught in.

I instantly started to struggle against the hold Jared had on me, my eyes only for Bella again. Jared was slowly losing the battle of keeping me in place and he started to grunt under the pulling I was doing. I needed to hold my Bella. It was not a choice, I had to. 

"Jared, let him go. We will talk about this for a moment and he won't stay quite if he hears." Sam said, with the alpha command rooted into his voice. Jared instantly let go and I ran across the line and right to Bella.

I picked her up in my arms, not paying attention to any of the threats around while I assessed her for injuries.

"Bella, baby I'm here. I love you, can you tell me where you hurt baby?" I asked her. She looked up at me , her eyes containing so much pain.

"It… it hurts to breath Paul." She panted out. It broke my heart that anyone would ever do something like this to her. I saw one of the other pack members move towards us and I growled long and low at him. Wanting him to get the message not to come any closer. 

"I'm sorry Bells. I have to check your ribs to see if they're broken. I'm so sorry." I whispered to her, my emotions thick in my throat. I moved my hands along her ribcage. Checking for any breaks. I found a place where they dipped in slightly and swore. I started to shake, too in control to phase but to scared and angry to not shake. 

Her lips were tinged blue and she was shivering from the cold air. 

I put my one arm under her shoulders and the other under her waist and hoisted her up, careful not to jostle her. I kissed her forehead as my tears mingled with hers. 

"Tell me if it get's any worse baby. I love you." I said again, I didn't want her to doubt that. Just…just in case. I shivered, it having nothing to do with turning into a giant wolf or the cold. I wouldn't think of that happening.

I went to the boarder, determined to get across it whether they liked it or not when the alpha stopped me, baring his teeth. I had to concentrate hard on not doing anything back. I had Bella in my arms and I didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize her. I bowed my head, showing that he was dominate over me. 

I knew I shouldn't have done that seeing as I already head an alpha but I didn't want to do anything to anger him. He would overpower me so easily and I wouldn't be able to protect Bella and myself.

I backed up and looked into Bella's panic struck expression. I kissed her softly and she hesitantly responded. 

"It's going to be okay. I'll get you out of here." I promised her, looking into her eyes so she would know I was telling the truth. I would get her out of here even at the cost of my own life. 

I ran my nose along her cheek and she smiled softly. I smiled back at her and then look desperately at my pack. Jared was looking back at us with a torn look on his own face. Sam looked back once he saw that Jared was looking at something other then the other pack. He smiled at me. He had something up his sleeve, that much was obvious.

"Alright, alpha of the Makah pack, have you told your elders about your interference with an imprint? Even if it is from our pack?" Sam said, his voice coming out emotionless. 

"No, I have not. It is none of their business as much as I see it. This is pack business and they would not object to getting the Forks land." The alpha of the Makah pack said, his nose scrunched up. He knew where we were going. We were going to win this argument and get out of here.

"Do you really think so. If I were to talk to them and tell them that you are directly interfering with an imprint of my pack, causing them pain and heartache; you think they would just let that go? I know our elders wouldn't. my position in the pack would get demoted." Sam said, completely serious. 

I looked down at Bella and her face was scrunched up in pain and I knew, once we got out of here we would have to go straight to a hospital. I wanted to stay and fight, I wanted to tear his pack apart because of the pain they have caused Bella, but I knew I couldn't, not unless I knew Bella was okay and safe first.

Jared and Jacob were almost five feet away from Bella and I, waiting until we were allowed to cross back over and then they would have our backs as we retreated so I could get Bella away. I knew they would have my back, I tore my attention back to the conversation Sam and the other alpha were having.

I could tell the alpha was frustrated. He was obviously power hungry and didn't want to give up his position in the pack and as that weighed on him; the possibility of his position being taken away his resolve broke.

He grunted and his pack groaned and more or less whined. Saying it wasn't fair that they had already come this way, that they should just kill us and claim that we were trespassing. I couldn't help the growl that escaped me then, no one would hurt Bella. They didn't pay attention to me.

"Stand down!" The alpha shouted at his pack, frustrated. I looked over at Sam for a split second, he knew he won. His expression showed it too. "Your pack may go with the imprint. I did not think she was any fun anyways." He grumbled, trying to win back any honour he could.

I ran to my pack once he got out of my way and instantly Jared and Jacob had my back as we were running in human form, with the others as wolves. Once we got far enough away from the other pack, I stopped and everyone else skidded to a stop, putting on the brakes so they wouldn't bump into me. 

I sought out Jared and found him standing behind me.

"Jared-" My voice broke. Damn feelings! "Can you check her ribs. I think… I think they might be broken." I said, sitting on the ground and placing Bella on top of me so she wouldn't have to be on the cold ground. She was still shivering. How was she still cold? Or maybe it was only out of fear now.

"Yeah man. As long as you don't rip my arms off, not trying to cop a feel." He said with a grin, trying to get me to laugh. I smiled a little, letting his familiar humour wash over me. 

He came closer and felt Bella's ribs, sighing when he felt the same dip as I did. Bella tensed and then relaxed again as I kissed her forehead. She yawned.

"Don't close your eyes just yet hun okay? We're gonna get you some help first." I whispered to her, kissing where her jaw met her neck. She nodded slightly, letting me know that she heard me without any words spoken. 

"I think you might be right. It feels like a break. She hurt anywhere else though?" He asked me. He looked so sorry for me. I wanted to hate it, I wanted to yell at him for the pitying look but I couldn't force myself to do so. I was exhausted.

"'C'mon Bells. We're gonna get up now." I whispered to her before I got up, making sure not to move her too much. I sighed softly and started to walk towards my house. My car was in the driveway and it would look weird if I just carried her there.

"I'm coming to the hospital too." Jacob said, his voice dripping with anger. There was no way I was letting my Bells near him when he was like this. I was even doing better then him. Then again, I could just be in shock, we'll see how I am in an hour or twos' time. 

I snorted. "Yeah right. You're one of the newest wolves, so there's that and there's the fact that you're shaking so bad right now your figure is blurry. There is no way I'm letting you near her in that condition." I said, sobering up by the end. This shit was not funny at all I can tell you that.

"You don't get to tell me what I can or can't do! This is my Bella here. You've known her for two days and I've known her my whole life! I'll be fine, I love her and she loves me. I don't care if you supposedly imprinted on her because I know that's bull. And anyways, Charlie likes me better then you and he would never approve of you dating his daughter seeing as you Paul Meraz, is the La Push player." Jacob sneered. I could feel myself shaking and wanting to lose myself to it. I wanted to rip out Jacob's throat for saying what he just did.

Jared's hand on my shoulder brought me back to where I was, with Bella in my arms and me taking her to the hospital. 

"Shut up Jacob. Who said I loved you because I can tell you I do not! Like a brother- yes I _did. _Then you abandoned me when I needed you the most and when I tried to talk to you, you just brushed me off. Alpha command or not I thought you were bigger then that Jacob, better then all the other guys out there who break the one who needs you." Bella panted out. What exactly did he do to her to make Bella so mad. This was not her. I was going to find out what the hell he did to make her so damn mad. He wasn't going to like it either.

"Paul- can we go now. I don't want to talk to Jacob any more and I just want to get this over with and get home. I hate needles." She groaned and hid her head in my neck. I chuckled and tired to stay with the good mood. I couldn't hang onto it for long though because I was shook back into reality with Jacob growling _at _Bella.

I growled back at him and glared. How dare he think he would ever get away with that shit? 

"Hey Paul, don't lose your head over him right now. He's just, being hormonal I guess." Jared said, laughing at his joke. I straightened up and continued my walk back to my car, it was only about two minutes away now. Jared and Sam were the only ones following me now, everyone else stayed with Jacob or went to patrol the area.

I was cooing sweet nothings into Bella's ear, knowing it was calming her when she relaxed even further in my arms. When I finally got to my car, I opened the door and stared at it. What was I going to do? I wasn't going to just put her in a seat and say buckle up. She was hurt.

"Hey man, you sit in the back with her. I got the driving and Sam called shotgun." Jared said, pushing me a little towards the back seat, making sure it wasn't too rough because I still had Bella in my arms. She was really quiet and I looked at her. She was sleeping.

Was she supposed to be sleeping? What if she goes into a coma? What if she can't breath. I got into my seat and found that Jared and Sam were already in the front seats waiting for me.

"Should I wake her up?" I asked Sam as Jared pulled out of the driveway and speeding down the streets going a lot faster then the law said you could. No one cared though.

"No, if she seemed comfortable just let her rest until we get to the hospital, it's still another ten minutes until we get there." Sam said, turning around in his seat to look at me. "How you doing?" 

"I don't know really. It's like, I know what's going on, but I'm not really feeling any panic or anything. I actually feel really calm." I said with a sigh. His eyebrows shot up.

"You're probably in shock or something dude. If you start to feel angry or just not right get the hell out of the hospital. I'm telling you right now, you should've phased back there, I was amazed when you didn't; but I don't want you to unleash your anger onto random people though okay? It's a lot to deal with, what you're going through." Sam said slowly. He looked at me, his eyes showing mountains of depth in them. Our positions were almost the same. When he phased too close to Emily, he was like I was until an hour or two later. That's why he ran away after that and didn't come back for a few days. We all knew his story. 

I just nodded. I didn't have anything to say.

Jared broke the silence after about five minutes.

"You know, the chief is going to hate you now. If he didn't like us before, he's going to hate us now unless we think of a really good cover story that makes us look like the hero." Jared said and laughed, things forever funny to him. I didn't join him and laugh, neither did Sam. I was too sober and I Sam just had a far away look in his eyes.

"We could always just say she got kidnapped, they roughed her up a bit and we found her in the forest somewhere. I think that's about as good as it gets, we can't give out too much information about what happened. We have to make sure to look out of our element or something close to that." Sam said, totally serious and Jared and I just nodded. I nuzzled my face into Bella's hair, breathing in her scent. 

Jared laughed. Everything still funny to him. 

"Doesn't look like that is going to be too hard for Paul. Just look at him, he already looks out of his element." We stopped at a red light and I could see the hospital down the street. I wish we could get there sooner then we were but it seemed impossible. Today was a bad day for traffic.

"Jared?" Sam looked over at him and I saw Jared tense. Sam's voice was not a pleasant one. 

"Uhhh… Yeah…?" He answered. I smiled and tightened my hold on Bella a little, making sure it wasn't that tight as to hurt her. 

"Shut up." Sam smacked him over top his head and Jared protested and actually stopped after a glare from Sam. It was another minute before we got to the hospital but when we did get there it felt like my nerves were fried. This was not going to be fun.

As soon as we stopped I got out of the car, jogging up to the small La Push hospital. There weren't a lot of cars in the parking lot. Most people went to the Forks hospital because they had more supplies.

I was about to go into the doors when Sam's voice stopped me. I looked over at him and he put his hands up. Did I really look that bad?

"Paul, if you can't handle being in he hospital then I can take her. I won't let anything happen to her. It looks like to could blow off some steam. You know, that whole shock thing we were talking about before." Sam said slowly. I took a deep breath and shook my head.

"I want to be close to her. I want to be there for her." I answered him and went into the building, running up to the front desk.

The lady there didn't do me any favours by gasping. I was having an internal battle in my brain. I wanted to stay here an be close to Bella but I also wanted to go and tear those monsters that did this to her apart. Bella won that though. She win's everything in my book.

"What happened to her?" The lady asked me. I glared at her. What? Did she think I did it or something. I could feel myself shaking and Jared caught it. He came up beside me and answered the stupid lady.

"Well, to tell the truth, someone kidnapped her and we found her in the forest when we went on a hike. We think she has some broken ribs but other then that we don't know. She could have more then that." She said shrugging. The lady wouldn't meet my gaze and she just nodded her head.

"I'll have a doctor here in one second." She started to page a and about thirty seconds after the guy I assumed was the doctor walked up in scrubs, his eyes popping out when he sees Bella's state. 

He was talking to the lady I now call stupid lady and telling her to get another doctor, a gurney, and a clean room with all the supplies he said he needed and she was off.

The gurney and the other doctor came about ten seconds after and together they came up to the three of us, shrinking away from my glares.

"Excuse me sir, my name is and I am sorry but I have to take her into the ICU and check her stats. Once we determine what kind of medical care she needs from us we will tell you and keep you posted. Can you please put her down on the gurney." The guy said, gesturing to the gurney.

I could hear the other doctor talking to Sam and Jared, getting information out of them, asking our relation to her, how we found her, who did this to her. I blocked it all out and kissed Bella's forehead, breathing in her scent and placing her on the stone hard gurney. I winced. I didn't want her on that thing. It didn't look comfortable.

The doctor strapped her onto it and I growled, Sam shooting me a glare. All I was thinking was 'why are they putting restraints on her?' I didn't like it, I didn't like the guy, hell I didn't like anything about this situation.

"Thank you sir, now we're going to go and check her up, once we know what is going on with we will inform you on it. You may go and have a seat in the waiting room, you are not to go into the ICU." The second doctor who was talking to Sam and Jared said.

This time I did growl. They noticed and gave me a weird look, shaking their heads and wheeling Bella away from me. I took a step forward, they weren't going to go anywhere without me when they had Bella. I was stopped by both Sam and Jared.

Jared was whispering stuff in my ear but I couldn't hear him, I wanted to go to Bella. I could feel myself shaking and on the verge of phasing without Bella to keep me grounded. They started to pull me even farther away from where Bella was and I snarled at them, struggling to make them let go. Sam growled at me and said something to Jared and they eventually got me back outside.

Once we were in the cover of the forest they stopped and I tried to run out of their grasp but they were ready for that I guess.

"Paul, stop it and phase. Stay in your place." Sam commanded and I didn't have any choice when I tore out of my skin and grew fur instead. Sam and Jared jumped back and mimicked me, turning into their wolf. 

'_Paul, I specifically told you to leave when you were feeling angry. Why did you not listen to me!'_ Sam's voice in my thoughts was very angry. I didn't care. I snarled at him, trying to will my feet to move into the hospital and to Bella. 

'_Do you even have any idea how close you were to phasing in that hospital! I think you should just go home, the doctor said if she was okay enough she would be able to go home in two days' time.'_ Sam said, thinking it out himself. I snarled at him and Jared spoke for me.

'_Sam, I don't think that will do anyone any good. I mean, he has a reason for acting like he did. Bella is his imprint. I wouldn't be any better if it was Kim in Bella's position. I would have probably phased on top of the doctor really. You don't have to do anything that drastic. It would not only be painful for him to stay away from Bella but it would hurt her too. And remember what the doctor said, she looked like she was in a fragile state. Don't want to do anything to further hurt her.'_ Jared tried to defend me but his words made my world come plummeting down. She was in a 'fragile state?'

'_Did you not get a good look at her Paul?' _Sam asked me, showing me a mental picture through his mind of what Bella looked like. I winced when I saw it. Her cheeks were sunken in and she had dark bags underneath her eyes. She had bruises on her arms and face. I swung my head around. I didn't see anything like that. 

'_Maybe you were just in too much of a shock to really notice. That could've happened.'_ Jared said. I shuddered and lowered myself to the ground whining.

How could I have let this happen? I was supposed to be protecting her. It felt like I was doing anything but.

'_Paul, you can go back into the hospital when you think you can control your anger. Jared and I will go with you.'_ Sam thought to us, making his decision. I heaved a breath out of my lungs, happy that I could at least be close to Bella when she was hurting. 

We were all quiet so it was easy to hear the flurry of movements inside the hospital. We listened in and it felt like I was dieing when I heard the words.

"Get her stable! Nurse do CPR while I get the ventilating machine. Don't let her vitals drop. I'll be right back!" A man shouted and footsteps could be heard.

They weren't.. they couldn't be talking about Bella right? About my sweet, beautiful Bella. She couldn't be the one in that situation.

'_Oh shit..'_ I heard Jared mutter and Sam gave an extra command to make me stay in place as we kept listening.

I let a painful howl tear through my throat as my chest seized up thinking about it. What if it was Bella… I couldn't live without her. I realized. I not only couldn't; I wouldn't there was no reason for living if she wasn't next to me. 

'_Stop thinking like that man. We don't know that it's her yet, and if it is they'll fix whatever's wrong with her. She'll be fine.'_ Jared said to me, trying to give me whatever comfort her could think of. 

I was just thinking one thing. 

_I want my Bella…_

**Well, how did you guys like it! I really would like more reviews! I want to know what you like and what you don't! Thanks…**

**Firefox Shai**


	6. Listen To Your Heart

**Alright everyone, here's the next chapter of My Imprint. Hope you like it and remember to review! Thank you everyone who has, you've helped a lot!**

Paul's POV

When I finally got into the hospital everything was a flurry of movement. Sam and Jared were right next to me, always watching my moves to see what I was going to do next.

We had stood outside in our wolf form for about five minutes as I silently died listening to what was going on in here. As the doctors moved to do CPR, screamed at each other about what to do next, wheeled in all kinds of machines.

My chest felt so tight I could barely breath, I had to know where Bella was, if she was okay. I just wanted her in my arms. I was too aware as of what was happening around us, I wasn't paying attention to anything else other then the sounds on the other side of the door I was looking at, the door that held my Bella, and the one they said I couldn't go into.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to see what's going on in there. You see if he will sit down." Sam told Jared, not caring that he was talking about me when I was right here. The truth was that I wasn't really all here though, one part of me was searching for Bella, the other part was breaking, pleading, begging, scared. I didn't want to lose Bella. I only just got her. I was trapped inside of my body, a prisoner to my feelings.

When Jared started to pull me towards the waiting room I stumbled back a few feet, not prepared for the sudden motion. I instantly planted my feet though and held in my tears. He wanted to take me away from Bells.

He tried to shove me a few more feet but I wouldn't move. He started to talk to me, I could hear him but the words he was saying didn't make sense. They were all jumbled together in some kind of sick play.

"Paul, the doctors said she was fine. Bella is just sleeping it off right now. It's not her." Sam whispered into my ear. I tensed. Was he lying?

I shook my head, tried to come back to my body and looked into his eyes. I wanted to know if he was lying to me.

He had a small smile on his lips and his eyes conveyed the truth he spoke. He was genuinely happy. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. Jared chuckled behind me.

"Well, now I know the record to beat for holding my breath. You held yours pretty long I must say." He laughed again and growled lowly so only he and Sam could hear me. This was not a laughing matter. Bella was hurt…

"Hey man, you okay? I know I sound like a girl when I say this but I didn't want you to cry. Do you like, want someone here. I can call Sue or someone?" Jared said, sounding sorry and a little scared. I don't think he's ever see me cry other then that break down I had in Sam's living room with Bella. And right now Bella wasn't here to make me feel better.

"Bella's okay though, right?" I looked over at my best friend, wanting him to tell me the truth. A small smile danced on his lips and he nodded. I blew out a shaky breath, willing the tears to go away. I make myself go any farther then where I was though. I wanted to be as close to Bella as I could. Nothing would ever change that.

"Yes she is okay." I heard Sam say again, a little bit more confident. "And the doctor said that we could go and see her two at a time in about three hours. They're just finishing up her exam and then they'll be out to see us. So as you con tell we should be in the waiting room…_waiting._" Sam said, trying to sway me. Shook my head though, not tearing my eyes away from the red button on top of the doors, spelling out emergency.

"If they come out then they can come and look for me. They're the ones who won't let me see her so I don't give a damn what they want." I said to him, not looking at him, not acknowledging he was even there; just staring straight ahead. My voice wasn't mine though. It was an emotionless mask of what it used to be.

Usually I sounded angry, even to myself before Bella showed up. Then, when I had finally found Bella my voice and my feelings were softer, more calm and happier overall. Now I just sounded dead; I felt dead too. Bella got hurt and I didn't protect her. Twice this happened! I doubted I would forgive myself until Bella did, maybe not even then.

"Come on Paul. Talk to us here! You really can't blame yourself for what happening and I can see in your eyes that you are. You know I'm here if you want to talk, get some things off your chest?" Jared asked me desperately. I realised they were trying to get my attention for some time now. I couldn't find it in myself to care though.

"Other then the fact that she got hurt. That she got hurt and I could have stopped it!" I passed my hand over my face and knew it would have likely left marks if it didn't heal as fast as it happened. I drew in a deep breath and admitted my biggest fear. "She got hurt on my watch. She got hurt because I couldn't protect her and now I might end up losing her. I…I love her, I can't have her die on me." I said, my voice rough with emotions and breaking in parts of my confessions.

I felt a sharp, brief pain on the back of my head and I looked over to see Sam trying to stifle his laughs and Jared looking pissed as hell.

"Okay, get this and get this now. If you think for even a second that you can't protect her because of this one accident then you're crazy. It was the whole packs' responsibility to keep her safe, not just yours so if you think you failed her then we failed her together. And lastly, if you are even considering that Bella will die-" I flinched at the harshness of his voice and the talk of Bella dieing. "-then you're delusional. If you can't see that Bella is a fighter then maybe you haven't been focusing on her persona as much as you should have been." I growled when he said that. The only thing that I ever thought of anymore was Bella, she's my world now.

Jared put his hand on m shoulder and I shook it off. I didn't need his comfort. I didn't want it actually, I just wanted to be wrapped up in Bella's arms. I felt like an insecure child. She broke down my walls that I had built up over all of there years the first day I met her.

"She'll be fine man. Don't worry, like I said, she's a fighter. I can tell you right now, she is going to be at least a little scared because of that but I don't think she'll go down without kicking and screaming the whole way." Jared said softly, and chuckling at the end of his speech.

I didn't say anything back to him but I couldn't say that it didn't calm me down a little bit. Instead of trying to get me to sit down where we were supposed to be they just waited with me, leaning against the walls watching me as I watched the doors swing open and catching a glimpse of another hallway every time that happened.

It felt like forever that we were waiting. I had started to pace within ten minutes and Jared and Sam didn't try to stop me.

Finally the two doctors that were with us from before remerged from the ICU and they looked grim. I straightened my back in an instant. Was it really that bad or did they always look like that. I couldn't remember.

I was in the middle of the hallway when they finally noticed we were in fact there. The moment of surprise when they saw us quickly faded into their grim masks again and Sam and Jared came to stand beside me, waiting for some kind of bad news that would set me off and go wolf on the doctors.

They walked up to us, giving us their own little glares; probably for not staying in the waiting room. I shot my own glares right back at them, and it wouldn't surprise me if Sam and Jared did the same because they flinched back and composed themselves again.

The first doctor that I couldn't remember the name of cleared his throat. He was obviously old just by looking at him. His voice didn't do him justice either.

"Alright, just to confirm, you three are Sam, Jared, and Paul, the ones who brought in Isabella Swan." He asked us. I snorted and was about to answer in my own way when Sam decided it would be better for him to answer him. Smart guy.

"Yes we are? Is she okay, we heard a lot of commotion in there before?" Sam asked, getting straight to the point.

"Oh yes, yes. She is alright, all that noise was for a different patient. Well anyways, I'm sure you would like to know the extent of her injuries?" He asked us again. The second doctor actually looked like he was trying to hide behind the first one. Wuss.

"Yes, if you could please." Sam said calmly, the only movement he made was to put a restraining hand on my shoulder. To anyone else other then us it would look comforting but us three knew it was because of the chance that I could lose control. I don't blame them for doing so though, if I were in their position I would probably have myself in a headlock.

"Alright, can I trust you three to get this information back to , seeing as we can't get a hold of him at this second."

Sam nodded his head and indicated the doctor to go on. My head was pounding as I waited for him to continue on the health of my Bella. I couldn't suppress the slight vibrations that were running through my body.

"Okay, well you see, Isabella Swan-" I cut him off, just slightly cutting off my growl from leaking through and into my voice.

"Bella." I said, my voice as hard as steel. The doctors both took one look at me and nodded fast, looking right back to Paul. I knew my expression had to be plain rage. I was trying to convince myself that it was because of their stuttering and stopping but I knew that it was because of my own negligence. If I had kept a better watch on Bella this would never had happened.

"So, Bella Swan has been severely dehydrated, we have an IV plugged into her to give her back the nutrients her body needs but it could be a day or two until that happens. Also, we have had a few x-rays of her body done and we have found that she has two cracked ribs and one broke one. She also has a hairline fracture on her ankle. Keep her off of it for at least three weeks I'm thinking. It's not a bad one but it will be very painful once she wakes up." He took a deep breath as if to steady himself. Trust me; he didn't need it- I did.

"We have also took into an account that the bruises covering her body are about as bad as bruises can get. You said that she had gotten kidnapped, well is it possible that a boyfriend or an ex-boyfriend; anyone who has any reason to dislike her had gotten to her?" The doctor asked. I stiffened. He was prying now, this was none of his business. Sam gave my shoulder a painful squeeze; stopping the growl building up in my chest in it's tracks. I huffed out a breath- more then annoyed.

Sam shrugged and played it cool.

"We're not sure what happened, but I can say it wasn't her boyfriend. That's Paul." He nodded over to me and the doctor's gave me a glare, probably thinking I had something to do with it. I growled low in my throat and Sam gave me another painful squeeze on my shoulder. I stopped.

"He was with us at the time we found her, the whole night too. We were all sleeping over at the same place but as for anyone else. We aren't sure." Sam said, his voice showing how tired he was. He probably hasn't slept since yesterday night. That's like forty eight hours he was approaching. I would have probably been worse in that department but they drugged me for the one night. Without that I probably would've done something I regret. I'm not happy they did it but I understand why they did it. Someone could've gotten hurt because I was that unstable.

"Alright, thank you for the information. If Bella decides to press charges then I'm sure justice will be served." The first doctor said, looking me straight in the eyes. I glared at him. Did he really think I could've did that to Bella. Sure I've been known to have anger problems but you'd have to have no heart to do that to someone like Bella.

Jared sensed I was having trouble containing myself in this guy's presence so he did the smart thing and asked if we could go and see her now. The doctor said that we could, but only two people were allowed into the room at a time.

They pointed us to the door that contained Bella and I didn't think, I just moved; gravitated towards it. It was all a blur until I was at Bella's side.

The first thing I noticed in the room was how dark it was. I touched Bella's forehead. Ghosting my hand on it, trying not to disturb her sleep. There were tubes and needles everywhere on her. It made me sick and I knew once she woke up she wouldn't feel any better. She had told me she hated blood and needles.

I drew in a shaky breath and heard footsteps enter into the room and I whipped m head around to see who it was. I let the breath out once I found that it was only Sam. He had his hands up and looked at me like I was some type of wild animal. Once he saw me looking at him he smiled and walked over to me.

He looked down at Bella's figure for a second and then back at me, frowning.

"You doing okay Paul?" He asked me. I must look like death played a game on me or something because he sounded worried.

I looked at him like he was crazy, then I sighed and yawned. I was actually pretty tired now. I looked over to the clock really quick and it was already ten. Well now we know that we were actually waiting for as long as we thought.

"Don't know why you're asking me that question. Bella's the one who got the short end of the stick. I didn't protect her, she was hurt, I feel crappy; long story short I guess." I answered, reaching out my hand and intertwining Bella's fingers with my own. Sam snorted.

"Well you sure don't look that good. Maybe you should go home and crash for a few hours. I'll stay with Bella if you want. You know she'll be mad if she wakes up to you sleep deprived. And I was talking to the doctor some more and he said she might not even wake up for a couple hours now. You'll be fine to go home and get some sleep and be back before she wakes up." He suggested, raising his eyebrow. I shook my head. I wasn't leaving for anything and surely not for something as stupid as sleeping. I was a wolf, I didn't need it like a normal human does.

"You sure, I could even have Jared or someone else in here with her if you feel more comfortable with someone else here instead of me. You know Bella will be mad if you look like a walking zombie." Sam chuckled and patted my shoulder when I again shook my head. He there was no reasoning with me. He was the same way when Emily was the one on the hospital bed.

I grabbed one of the chairs at the corner of the room and put it next to her bed. I took her hand in one of mine, intertwining our fingers once again and brushed the hair in her face away with the other one. Truthfully, I forgot that Sam was in the room with us until he cleared his throat. I stilled my movements and looked at him, thinking I would have to leave for some reason or another.

"Charlie's coming, I can hear him out there so I'm going to go. Think you'll be okay and keep your temper in check or will you have to leave." Sam said, looking me in the eyes. It was no secret Charlie didn't like me, it wasn't a secret that Bella and I were dating either. He knew. He didn't like it, Bella said that he was trying to make her break up with me too.

I shook my head and banished those thoughts. They wouldn't do me any good if I wanted to stay with Bella. I put on a fake smile and nodded. Sam narrowed his eyes, knowing I was lying but buying it anyways. He knows how hard it is to be away from your imprint. Especially when they were in a place that just emitted pain onto people's lives.

I leant my head against Bella's shoulder and breathed in her scent, trying to gain some ground as far as my anger goes. I could hear Charlie out in the hallway yelling at Jared and Sam. They were trying to calm him down before he came in here.

I never knew Charlie had such a mouth on him. Either that or he _really_ didn't like us.

I wished that Bella would just open her eyes. Talk to me, to tell me she was going to make it. I knew the doctors said she would but seeing her in here, looking so pale and fragile I couldn't help but worry about what could go wrong. Like maybe she would never wake up. I've heard of cases like that. My empty hand squeezed the white sheets from the bedspread in it.

It was a good five minutes before Charlie was actually able to barge into the room. The sound of the door slamming onto the wall made me jump slightly, coming out of a silence was went unbroken until then.

I could tell Charlie was beyond mad before he even started talking. His breathing was laboured and came and went quickly. Like he was fighting for his breath. I looked over at him and his face was an unnatural shade of either dark blue or purple.

He stalked over to us and tried to get me to move. It was pretty obvious that he wouldn't get me to move and so he finally decided to settle for a whisper yell instead of an actual screaming match. What did I get myself into?

"What did you do to my daughter Meraz?" He demanded. I tried not to but I couldn't hide the tremble in my limbs that erupted because of my accusation. Not because of him just saying that, but because I wasn't really disagreeing. I may as well have done it to her myself, I didn't protect her.

"Sir, my friends and I were hiking in the woods and we found her. She was like this when we finally found her. I… I'm sorry." I apologized to him. I knew he wouldn't get why I was saying sorry but it felt kind of right to. I don't know, maybe it was just admitting it to him that I felt guilty for what happened.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes and I didn't look up at him. I didn't want to see his expression so I just closed my eyes and kept breathing in Bella's scent and I whispered sweet words into her ear- hoping that maybe it would help her to wake up to some degree.

"Why are you here?" He finally asked me, his voice a little bit shaky now. I just shook my head, I knew that if I were to speak now he would be able to hear the raw tears in my voice.

"Why are you here? Son, if you want to stay I need to know why you are here." Charlie said a little quieter.

My eyes opened in shock due to what he said. Did he give me permission to stay with Bella without an integration if I answered his question. He sighed and it became apparent I wasn't answering it fast enough so I quickly stumbled through my words, telling him why I was here and with Bella.

"Sir, she's my girlfriend. She means a lot to me and I want to make sure she is going to be okay. I don't think I'd survive if she wasn't, I… I love her." I admitted. I quickly ducked under her hair- trying to gain some kind of bearing with myself.

I can't believe I just told him that. Bella's father, a police officer, the guy who hates me.

"Well, from what I knew of you that's a new one. I didn't think you took to girls like that. When was the last time you got drunk Paul?" He asked me, seriously. Why he wanted to know this- I have no clue whatsoever.

I decided to answer his question. Figuring it would make him like me a little bit more.

"Umm, maybe last week sir. But if it means anything to you, ever since I've been seeing your daughter I haven't so much as thought about alcohol. And I would never put Bella in any of the categories of the girls I used to go out with. She's changed me, so much." I said, the tears and love I felt for her constricting my chest painfully.

"Well, I would just like to say it looks as if you have changed, and if being with you makes my baby girl as happy as she has been the past few days I'm not going to ruin your relationship." I was about to say thank-you when he put his hand up so he could continue.

"If you hurt my baby girl, break her heart or any other form of hurting her I will throw you in prison. I don't care if it's justice or not but it will happen. And I do not want any cheating going on when you're with Bella. I won't stand for that and she won't stand for that. And lastly, for now anyways- if you get thrown into prison one more time Bella will have to break up with you. I don't want my baby getting involved with someone who has an outrageous record. Do we understand each other?" He asked me, his hand hovering over his work belt.

I nodded and put my hand out and he shook it. "You've got my word sir, I would do anything for your daughter." I said truthfully. He look shocked, as if he didn't think I would oblige.

"Alright kid, and it's Charlie. I don't want to get eaten out by Bella once she wakes up if I have you calling me sir all the time." He said, trying to sound stern but the smile on his face a dead giveaway. I think I was growing on him.

"Alright, will do. I know how Bella can be when she gets mad. No one would be able to win a fight with her." I chuckled and went back to holding her hand as Charlie left, telling me to call him when she wakes up.

The night came by and went away and Bella didn't so much as stir. I was starting to worry when I felt a slight squeeze on my hand.

I almost jumped up when it happened but then it went away just as fast. I looked up at her face and there was a smile planted on her face. It actually looked like she was trying not to laugh.

I wanted to kiss he, or to tickle her until she admitted she was awake but I was afraid of hurting her. So I settled for a quick kiss on her forehead, where she wasn't bruised.

"Hey baby. You had me worried, you know that?" I asked her. I watched as she again tried to play it like she was still sleeping. I chuckled and squeezed her hand lightly.

"Oh could you please do me the favour of waking up?" I asked her, playing along with her game. A giggle passed through her lips and I couldn't help the feeling of contentment that filled me, knowing I had made her laugh.

She still didn't open her eyes and I was at a loss as of what to do. I sighed and got up to get a book in the corner of the room when I heard her heartbeat pick up and her breaths become pants.

I looked over my shoulder, startled to see Bella's eyes open as she looked at me, reaching her hand out with tears in her eyes. I raced over to her side and put my hand to her cheek. At first she cringed away from me, not any better then that first day we found her. She was already scared from her Edward and now fate had to screw up again. After a while though, she leant into my palm as the tears spilt over, making my heart bleed.

"Ssh, It's okay Bells. What's the matter baby?" I asked her, hoping she would stop crying before I was crying with her. I didn't want to add any extra stress onto her shoulders. She was already hurt enough.

It took a minute but when she answered me the tears had stopped falling but they were still in her voice.

"I thought you were leaving. I was… I was scared." She whispered to me, not looking into my eyes even though I desperately wanted her to. I wanted to see the truth in my words. I wouldn't leave her for the world and she should already know it.

"Baby, I would never. I promise. I was just going to get something to read." I told her, a small smile playing on my lips remembering our little game from before.

She didn't say anything for a while. Just laid there looking up at me and smiling. Did I say something wrong? Was she hurt? What was going on

"Are you okay? Do you want me to get a doctor or someone?" I asked her finally, my voice a little bit frantic. I didn't like this silence very much.

She laughed a little and shook her head. She waited a little before she decided to answer.

"No, I don't need anything. I just want you to stay close. Paul… I was scared." She said tears rolling down her cheeks once again.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose with my free hand as growls escaped my throat. I didn't want to scare Bella though. I could feel the emotions rolling off of Bella in waves. She was scared and hurt. She was shocked and disbelieving. I wish this had never happened to her.

I sat down in my chair again and Bella's hand met the one I had on her cheek as she intertwined our fingers and brought them to her stomach, rubbing soothing circles onto the back of my had. Trying to comfort me, when she was the one who was in need of comfort. How did the roles always get reversed?

I opened my eyes and looked at her, tears of my own rolling down my cheeks in rivers no matter how hard I tried to get them to stop.

"I'm so, so sorry Bella. I should have been with you. I should have taken better care of you and protected you better. What happened never should have happened." I said before starting to sob.

I was pulled closer to her body as she pushed my head onto her shoulder as she ran her fingers threw my hair, whispering words that I couldn't hear through my sobs. My whole body was convulsing in them.

After a while my sobbing had died down to simple tears and then just sniffles while Bella had continued her ministrations on my hair. I pulled away from her shoulder and whispered a quiet thanks while really looking at her.

She looked really tired even though she had just slept for a good fourteen hours, the dark circles under her eyes just proving that point. When you looked into her eyes, you could see the fear and hurt swimming in them. I was cursing myself, knowing that if I had taken better care to see that she was safe the only emotion in them would be happiness. I would have made sure of that.

"You okay now?" She asked me, her voice tried like she looked but playful none the less.

I nodded my head and took her hand to mine once more. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

"Okay… Well then how bad am I?" She asked me.

I was trying to figure out a way to put it so she wouldn't have a chance to freak out but she could probably see me trying to figure something like that out by the look on my face.

"Really, the unedited, gory version." She asked, a smile in her voice again. She was trying to lighten the mood up, like I was the one who again needed the comfort. I squeezed her hand again and told her.

"Alright, well I'm sorry but there wasn't many gory scenes played, thank god. I would have killed someone for sure then." I grimaced and thought about how true that statement was. I barely made it with the doctors before. I didn't look down at her again. I didn't want to see what she was thinking on her face. You could read her like an open book.

"Well, the doctor said that you had two fractured ribs and one broken one. Um, you're dehydrated, you have a hairline fracture on your ankle and you have bruises covering basically every inch of your body." I told her, hating myself for letting it get that far and hating the people who had done this to her. "I swear to god I'll kill them. You won't need to worry about them ever again, I'll make sure of it." I told her, knowing I would have to keep my plans quiet in wolf form. If Sam ever knew what I was saying he would no doubt put an order on me not to do what I had just promised to do.

I heard her take in a deep breath and looked down at her. She had a small smile on her lips but the look of panic caught my attention even more.

"Paul, I know you'd no doubt would try to do that but I want you to stay here with me. I love you and you are never going to leave me. I'm telling you right now, those other wolves, they have more in numbers then our pack and they're so strong. You would never win, they're like you guys but on steroids or something. It's scary." She said, her eyes looking up into mine, swaying my decision. My mind was stuck on what she had said before though.

_She loved me…_

"I love you too Bells. I don't think I'd be able to live without you. Don't worry though, I'm not going to do anything until you're better, and then you'll have a better chance of fighting with me. How does that sound?" I asked her, loving how I could now say I loved her to her. Nothing would ever tear us apart.

She huffed and said fine, a faraway look on her face. I leaned down and kissed her lips lightly, hearing her heartbeat pick up on the monitor and laughing while pulling back.

"Love you." I said when she yawned. "Now go to sleep. You should be able to get out of here tomorrow or something." I watched as she let her eyes droop down and her breathing evened out. Before I knew it she was asleep. I smiled. How did I ever deserve someone like her?

Bella's POV

When Paul had said that he would kill the wolves that did this to me I felt panic fill me. I had to tell him that I didn't want him to. He would die for sure. There were so many of them and they were all huge.

I couldn't lose him, not now after everything. I wanted him with me.

After he said that he wouldn't, at least not until I was on my feet and well again I felt drowsiness settle on me once again. I can't believe I was still tired. He had told me that I was asleep for fourteen hours already and yet I was still tired.

Paul had told me to get some sleep and even though I knew nightmares from what had happened, from what _they_ had done to torture me would haunt my sleep I couldn't keep my eyes open. I fell asleep, the last words I heard were Paul saying he loved me. I knew he wouldn't leave me, it was just something I knew for some reason. Maybe it was the imprint, I'm not sure. I just hope I can get some sleep before I wake up screaming like I used to, knowing it was going to happen even with Paul here now. Nothing would stop the images from resurfacing in my head.

The only thing keeping me sane right now was me knowing I had Paul who would protect me while I slept. And that he loved me, maybe more then I loved him. If it was as much as his eyes showed, then I knew it was definitely more then me. How did I ever deserve him?

**I hoped you guys liked this chapter of My Imprint. Make sure to review and to tell me what you would like to happen next. Like would you like Jacob to not take the news that Bella loves Paul well? Would you like the Makah pack to make their appearance known once again on La Push lands? Review, Review, Review! Thanks!**

**Firefox Shai**


	7. Tattoo

**Review, Review, Review!**

**Chapter Seven!**

Paul's POV

I watched Bella as she fell asleep, knowing something was wrong very soon after. She tensed and grasped at the stark white sheets of her bed, moving around restlessly, wincing every now and then.

I grabbed one of her hands and smoothed it out, trying to show her I was here, that nothing was ever going to hurt her again. It was obvious that she didn't get my message though because she started to make little whimpering sounds. They tore right through me more then anything and I found myself whispering words in her ear, pleading with her to wake up, promising that nothing would ever happen to her, that she was safe and willing my voice not to break.

I could tell none of my words got through to her though because it seemed as though the nightmare she was stuck in had her full attention. I bit my lip, thinking of what I should do. I didn't know if I should wake her or not, I was too scared to shake her awake because of her state and I wasn't getting very far pleading her to wake up.

As suddenly as this nightmare had started, it seemed to have stopped because Bella let go of the sheets and was still again. I let out a sigh of relief right before the heart monitor that was hooked up to Bella go bizerk.

I couldn't think straight after that, I want didn't to know what this could mean. Was I going to lose her? What was happening? I wanted her to open her eyes.

I felt something break underneath my hand and found that it was part of the plastic chair I had been sitting on. I had my hand so tightly clenched on it, it crumbled and fell to the floor.

I could taste salt on my mouth and went to wipe whatever it was off with my hand when I was hit with my warm tears. I hadn't known I had been crying. It felt as if everything was going in slow motion, like when I had too many beers before I phased. I could get drunk back then. It was a lot harder now.

A sob tore through my throat and I felt more people around me. Aware that they weren't my pack brothers but not caring enough to find out who they were. I heard footsteps getting closer to where we were and without any thought I kneeled next to Bell's head and felt a growl rip through my throat, my tears still rushing paths through my cheeks.

That's when I heard a scream. It had sent me tumbling backwards, feelings as though it had cut right through me as more sobs made their appearance seeing the look on my Bella's face. I had no idea what had happened after that. It felt like I was falling apart.

I knew she wasn't fully awake but the look of pure fear on her face made me fall into a heap on the floor, knowing I had somehow caused that.

I felt a pair of arms go around me, smelling Emily's scent as she made shushing noises and rubbed my back in a way to comfort me. I don't know why but I took it. I wrapped my arms around her waist and set my head on her lap and cried.

A voice in my head was telling me that this wasn't me, I didn't cry in front of anyone. At first I tried to stop but Bella's look of fear plain on her face kept popping up behind my closed eyes.

After a few minutes, my sobs had slowed down a little bit but they were defiantly still there. It felt as though a dam in me burst, like the whole situation had just caught up to me now and there was nothing I could do to stop this on rush of emotions.

I could faintly hear my voice whispering something. I hadn't known I had been talking this whole time.

"Paul?" I heard this voice like it had been shouted at me. It was Bella and she sounded just like her face showed earlier. It was slowly burning me. I almost felt as if I was going to throw up.

After a few seconds I turned my head, looking up at her, not being able to refuse her anything.

Kim was standing next to her, Sam and Jared on the wall farthest from her, looking tense. I turned my attention to her and found her reaching out her hand to me. She had tear tracks down her cheeks and her nose was all red. I knew I couldn't look any better.

I reached for her hand with a choking sound making it's way through my lips. I could barely reach her fingertips but the feel of her skin was enough to make my sobs come back full force. I felt guilty and scared and… vulnerable? Almost like this girl could break me with a word.

She wrapped her hand around mine and I saw how our skin colours stood out against one another, yet looked like they belonged. She tugged my hand in hers whispering for me to come.

I threw myself out of Emily's hold and into Bella's, burying my head into her neck without a thought and greedily drinking in her scent. It always seemed to calm me down.

She put her hand into my hair, running her hand through it again and again in a soothing motion while whispering in my ear. I gradually felt myself calming down and soon I stopped my tears all together. She always knew what I needed.

"Paul, are you okay now?" I heard Bella whisper, stopping her ministrations through my hair. I breathed a shaky breath out and removed myself from her neck, looking her in the eyes.

I brushed my hand over her cheek, keeping my motions slow and deliberate, smiling when she didn't flinch or look scared.

"I am now." I whispered back, my voice sounding completely different because of all of the crying I had just done. Her hand cupped my cheek and I leaned into it. I noticed that Sam and Jared and their imprints were gone now. I silently thanked them for the privacy.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, looking into her eyes so I would know if she was lying or not. I wanted the truth from her. I need to know if she was okay.

"Yeah, I was just worried about you. I think Kim said that I just scared you. You know, I've gotten told that I was so much like a kitten that I could never be scary. They were wrong huh?" She said with a small smile playing on her lips as I saw that she had just tried to make a joke. I chuckled a little to myself, she really wasn't good at making jokes.

I was going to say something else when a nurse came into the room and said that Bella was okay to go home now, she just had to sign her papers and stay off her feet for a week or two. I grimaced when Bella, all happy said that she would and the nurse held the papers out for her as Bella signed out. The nurse easily disconnected all the tubes and needles from Bella as Bella looked the opposite direction in disgust.

Of course, she doesn't like needles but once it comes to werewolves and vampires, she was all for it. I had to stop myself from laughing.

As the nurse went out of the room Bella looked up at me, her easy smile disappearing.

"What's wrong?" She asked me, cupping my cheek once again. Here she was- the one in the hospital bed and she was still worrying about me. That just made me feel more guilty. I went back to thinking of how she was while she was sleeping.

"Did you have a nightmare?" I asked her. I watched her eyes widen in surprise, not expecting me to ask about that apparently.

"Umm, just a little bit of one. It wasn't that bad really, I'm fine." She said with a fake smile now.

"Was it…was it about me?" I asked her. I had to get it off my chest. I didn't want her to be afraid of me.

"No, god no Paul." She said as soon as the words came out of my mouth. She wasn't telling me something.

"I'm…I'm sorry for scaring you though. I didn't mean to. Can you…Can you tell me what I did. Please." I asked, my voice lowering to a whisper knowing Sam and Jared would hear me even if they were in the waiting room now. My eyes were glued to the designs on the floor now, not letting myself look into her eyes. I didn't ever want to do that to her again, I didn't want to go through that again.

"Paul?" I knew she wanted me to look at her but I didn't want to see how disgusted she was with me. She breathed out, annoyed.

"Paul, look at me!" She whisper yelled, we were still in the hospital. She probably didn't want anyone to know we were yelling at each other, if that was what we were doing because I wasn't yelling at her.

I looked up at her, in a weird sense it felt like I _had_ to please her. Like I wouldn't be complete without knowing she was happy. Right now, I wasn't sure if that was the imprint or just how I felt about Bella. I knew I loved her, I had never really loved anyone as much as I did her. I didn't know how I was supposed to feel.

Her eyes were tender with a range of emotions-not one of them being anywhere near scared- as she brushed the back of her fingers along my cheekbone. I grabbed her hand and turned my head, kissing her palm before letting her hand go. I could see that one of the emotions her eyes held now was love. But how could she love me? I had let her down.

"You didn't scare me Paul. I had a bad dream and I woke up to you growling. It was just a little familiar. With what just happened and all. But trust me, I could be scared of _you._ As far as I'm concerned, you're my big teddy bear although I think they might know that now. I'm sorry I scared you like that Paul. But don't worry, I'll never be scared of you. I never want you to be like that ever again." She said, the emotions in her voice reflecting them in her eyes. She looked up at me through her lashes and I could see unshed tears forming in her eyes. I pulled her to me gently, being careful of her injuries.

"Oh baby." I whispered against her hair as she gripped herself tightly to me. I chuckled and picked her up bridal style, kissing away her tears as soon as they fell, softly crooning to her.

"Paul, can we get my medicine on our way out. I might need it if I want to go to sleep." She said, her voice just barely betraying the tears she was holding back. It was weird but I didn't want her to hold the tears back with me here. Sure, before crying girls had always made me run away with my tail between my legs but I wanted to do this right with Bella. I would tell her when we got to her house though.

"Sure Bells. Are you sure you're okay. If you're not feeling well enough yet we can always tell them." I said, my concerned showing through my voice. I felt her shake her head on my chest as she tried to breathe in.

"Yeah Paul, I'm sure I'm okay. A little freaked out because of what happened but it's nothing that can't be fixed." She said with a little smile, doubt thick in her voice. I still didn't know what had happened to her.

I kissed her head and I felt her breathe out and snuggle closer into my chest. I smiled, glad that I could at least give her comfort by just being here for her. Even if I did want to do so much more for her.

"Bell's I'm not going to make you tell me, but what did the Makah pack do? I can tell your tense around the guys and before, when you woke up…" I trailed off and swallowed loudly, the emotions sticking to the back of my throat. I didn't want to relive that right now.

I felt Bella shaking in my arms and I looked down at her, thankful for the distraction at first, then…not so much. I could see that she was shaking in fear, did they do something to her that could impact her life? I was desperate to know but I knew I would never push her to tell me what happened. She already had enough on her plate as it is.

"I…I can't talk about it now. I will tell you though, eventually. I promise, I don't think I can talk about it yet though." She said with a shaky voice. I nodded and kept walking, grabbing her medication and walking towards the waiting room where the rest of the pack was.

"It's okay sweetie, you can talk about it when you're ready." I told her, walking into the waiting room.

We were instantly bombarded by Emily and Kim and I felt Bella cringe ever so slightly. I growled low reflexively, they didn't hear it but Sam and Jared did and I heard their own warning growls before I looked up at them on the other side of the room with an apologetic expression. They nodded with grim faces and motioned for us to follow them out of the hospital.

I was dumbstruck. Why didn't they come over here and say hi to Bella like Emily and Kim did. This wasn't how I knew them to be, I felt how worried they were for Bella when we were phased and yet they didn't come and ask how she was. I however still walked out of the building following them with Emily and Kim to either side of me, asking Bella all kinds of questions.

I saw my own truck in the parking lot and watched as Sam and Jared got into it, going to sit in the very back. When I got to the truck I opened the passenger door and gave Bella a quick kiss on her forehead and carefully positioned her in the seat so she would be comfortable and clicked her seatbelt in, despite her protests that she could do it herself.

After I was sure Bella was comfy I made my way to the driver's side and got in, noticing how tense Bella suddenly was. Some of it evaporated once I got into the car but I could still clearly see it in her posture.

I looked behind us to see the Emily and Kim were already in their seats, holding Sam and Jared's hands in the crammed space back there. Kim looked at me with soft eyes and mouthed 'after.' I nodded my head and grabbed Bella's hand, intertwining our fingers and started the car, following the road that would lead to Bella's house.

I knew Charlie would be happy to know that Bella was out of the hospital and that he would want to spend some time with her when he got off work, but she was hopefully going to be all mine before that. If I could ever get Emily and Kim away from her.

It felt like an eternity before we were finally onto the street that Bella's house was on. I kept taking quick glances over at Bella, just to reassure myself that she was indeed okay and it seemed like the tense placement of her body never went away. It hurt me to know she was scared of something, she was trying to hide it; I could tell she was because every smile she sent me, that was supposed to reassure me never reached her eyes, like they used to.

Just before I drove into her driveway I gave her hand a quick squeeze, just to tell her that I was here for her and parked the car.

Bella's POV

I was staring out the window of the car as we were passing tree by tree heading to my house from the hospital. I couldn't believe that they had let me out so early but really, I didn't care. The less time I was being poked with needles the better.

When I was still at the hospital though, it had been a nightmare. Especially this morning. I don't know what came over me when I woke up to Paul growling overtop of me. I knew I had nothing to be scared of, that Paul would never hurt me but I couldn't help t as the scream had bubbled into my throat and passed through my lips.

After that had happened everything went downhill. I was surrounded by Kim, Sam, and Jared as I heard Emily talking to Paul. I didn't know what she was saying but I could hear Paul's sobs and they cut right through me.

I remembered I had felt a overly hot hand on my own then, as Sam bent down to tell me something but another involuntary action had me screaming again. Kim stayed by my side as Sam and Jared retreated to the back wall in a second. I felt…scared of them? I knew why. Because of the other wolf pack and I knew that was stupid but the tension in my shoulders now just proved that the feeling of fear was going nowhere anything soon.

I felt Paul squeeze my hand and I looked at him, smiling as best as I could and hoping that he bought it. I looked out the window and saw that we were parked and everyone was filing out of the car.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and went to open my door but found that Paul was already there. I felt so out of it that I didn't even want to protest and I just leaned my head against his chest feeling his intake of breath more then hearing it. I smiled slightly, it felt good knowing I wasn't the only one who did that.

I don't remember closing my eyes but when they finally opened again I was being shaked and I heard Emily saying some soothing words. I looked up at her, confused as to why she would be saying words that were meant to sooth someone and I could tell she tried to smile. I guess she couldn't though, it turned out to be a grimace.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, trying to sit up on the couch I was currently on, ending in only a painful groan from my side. I forgot that I had just gotten out of the hospital with injuries that didn't agree with me sitting up apparently. I started coughing and held my ribs, pin pointing where the pain was coming from as Emily frantic hands hovered over my body.

"Pain meds Em!" I heard Kim say and I heard something being passed off and I was being lifted into a sitting position by Emily as she handed me a pill and a glass of water with a sad smile.

"You'll feel better if you take this." She said gesturing towards the pill in my hand. I popped it into my mouth, followed by a sip of water and washed it down my throat. I smiled and waited for the medication to take effect.

Once I felt the slow working of the pill I looked at Emily and Kim.

"Where's Paul?" I asked them, worrying that he might have gone off to do something stupid.

"He had to phase. You were…um, screaming for it to 'stop' and he couldn't handle it. He'll be here once he can get his temper in check though. Sam and Jared went with him, just in case he were to get any um, spontaneous ideas." Kim quickly explained and I felt guilt seep into my heart. I was causing Paul pain and Sam and Jared had to deal with it. I didn't want to be a burden to anyone and that's just what I felt I was doing.

"Hey, it's okay. No one knows what you've gone through and it's normal for someone to act like you are after what has happened. You know that we're here for you if you want to talk about it right?" Kim said, her voice soft showing that she meant what she said. I felt like I wanted to talk to them about it. That they could maybe help me through what I was going through.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone else. I will when I'm ready but I don't want anyone but you to know right now." I asked them. They sat down next to me and each took one of my hands in both of theirs, offering me unspoken support. I leaned into Emily, feeling thankful for her strength.

"We promise Bella. We won't tell anyone and if you ever want to talk to us we'll be just a call away." Emily said surely. I smiled, I finally had a family I was sure of. A family that I could lean on for anything. Even if it involved blood, I didn't need to second guess myself. It felt nice.

"Thank you." I told them and breathed out loudly, grounding myself. I started the beginning of my speech, feeling like I was reliving it as I talked about it but knowing that I had to do this, if I ever wanted to recover.

"Well, I was shopping at the grocery store and three of the Makah pack were talking to me. I didn't know they were from the Makah reservation or I wouldn't have stayed to talk to them. I had no idea. They told me their names were Mark, Andrew and Jason. The one guy shook my hand and the sign was there, but I ignored it for some stupid decision. His hand was burning hot. I didn't think anything of it though." I stopped and took another deep breath in as Emily and Kim both squeezed my hands. I smiled at them and kept going.

"They asked me if I wanted to go to their reservation and said that he needed me to answer some questions there. I told them no, that I wouldn't and walked away. They caught up to me, the leader- Mark- said that it was a res issue now and Emily, he sounded like Sam when he gives an order. I noticed that and then, everything was just black." I felt a lone tear escape my eyes and trail down my cheek. I continued.

"When I woke back up I was like, strapped down to something. I could move my hands or feet at all. Mark, he said he knew I was awake and told me to open my eyes. I was so scared though, I didn't do what he wanted me to and he slapped my cheek. It hurt and I opened my eyes. Conversation flowed between us and I could tell he was amused. I was shaking I was so scared, he just seemed to feed off of that." I wiped my cheeks which were now soaked with tears.

"Then, he called Paul. Paul sounded so relived and I didn't know what to say to him. Then Mark took the phone and, well I'm sure Sam told you about that right?" I looked at them, seeing them blurry through my tears and they both said yeah. I continued on.

"Well then Mark got mad after he hung up the phone. I don't know what set them off but then he told the pack to 'do it' and they were all there, punching, slapping and kicking me. I was still tied down so I couldn't move to defend myself. Mark told them to stop when my vision got blurry and when they didn't he started to vibrate and I knew he was about to phase. They all got off me thankfully then and walked out the door leaving just me and Mark.

He looked even worse off then. His shaking had increased and the growls coming from his throat told you, you didn't want to be within a block of the guy. It was scary, watching him phase into a wolf. It was like he couldn't tell what was what he was so overcome by rage. When he finally phased into a wolf he lost control and somehow I flew into a wall, the straps ripping. Then, the next thing I knew I was waking up when the two packs were together. I take it you know what happened there too?" I asked them, watching as they nodded. I sighed and leaned more heavily onto Emily.

"Well, that's it I guess. And I'm sorry for being a burden, you can go home if you want to, my dad will be home soon enough." I whispered to them.

"No way are we leaving you here by yourself Bella. We don't know what it must have felt like, going through what you have but family doesn't leave one behind and trust me. You are a big part of this family." Kim said seriously.

"Will, will Sam and Jared forgive me you think? I don't mean to be so tense around them it's just that they remind me of what happened. I know it's stupid but I can't get what happened out of my head and sometimes it just consumes me and I don't think." I asked them in a small voice. I didn't want to make them feel bad or anything. I knew with time I would be able to relax with them but I didn't feel safe with them anymore.

I felt a hand come under my chin and steer it upwards and I was finally looking into Emily's sad face.

"Bella, no one will blame you for how you're feeling right now. I know I went through some of the feelings you are having before when Sam phased too close to me. That's how I got these scars you see. I saw how sorry he was and I came back around soon. It will be alright, everyone loves you. I can tell you that much." She said to me as Kim started to rub little circles on the back of my hand. I smiled at her.

Her words were so genuine that I believed what she was saying. I could see why fate paired her for Sam. They were perfect for each other. Both strong willed and calm. I was looking forward to getting to know her even more, I found. It startled me a little. I hadn't craved any time with humans in a long time. I found that I liked it. I like it a lot. My time before was consumed by the supernatural. The only time I would spend with people like me-human- was at school and work. And I would see Charlie whenever I was home. A though occurred to me though.

"What about Jacob? Is he okay? Oh god, I think I'm the worst best friend ever, I haven't even thought of him." I moaned, leaning back onto Emily.

"Jacob and you are fine. I can tell he still loves you, maybe more then Paul is okay with but Jake will know what it's like when he imprints. And the only reason why you haven't seen him is because he only phased a few days ago. He's still to volatile for humans to be around but once he gets his emotions in check I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot more of him Bella." Kim said with a giggle at the end. I knew what she was talking about. His crush he had on me. I can't say that I didn't _like_ him before but now that I had Paul it hurt to think of anyone else like that. It was weird. I nodded and sighed. I was tired even though I had just woke up a few minutes ago.

"If you don't mind can you tell Paul I'm sorry for making him worry when he comes back in. I think I'm going to sleep a little more. I feel like I'm dead to the world I'm so tired. I said laughing a little.

They told me I would and told me to go to sleep. I blinked my eyes and couldn't find the strength to open then again as I was thrown back into my own realm of nightmares.

Paul's POV

After we parked I went over to her side and got her out of the car, being careful not to jostle her more then necessarily. I felt her lean her head on my chest and I moved my chin over top of her head and shut the door, walking into her house where Sam and Jared were.

I went set her on the couch lying down but I found that her hands were gripping my shirt tightly. I looked down at her face and saw that she was sleeping. Her face however was nowhere near the peace and serene it should have been. That other wolf pack had messed up big time and when I saw them again they wouldn't have another chance to.

Instead of waking her up I just sat down on the couch and Bella instantly curled up into my chest. I smiled, knowing that she felt safe with me at least after all that has happened to her. The smile soon turned to a grimace when I thought about Bella's behaviour in the car before. How she was so tense. I looked up at Emily and Kim.

"So, would anyone like to tell me why Bella is so tense around Sam and Jared?" My voice seeping in anger. I welcomed it, it was so much easier then some other emotions.

"Paul calm down. And as for Bella, how could you expect any less! She's just been through a traumatic experience and none of us know what's she's been through. It's more then normal for her to be scared of people who not only look and feel like the ones who have harmed her but they have to sound pretty close too! I'm just surprised that she still trusted _you_ so much. It's a good thing though. She must recognize the imprint on some level." Kim said, yelling at me in the beginning only to soften up at the end, talking about Bella in a new light.

"I didn't think of it like that." I whispered quietly, knowing Kim and Emily had surely not heard that.

"Okay, well is anyone hungry? Once Bella wakes up I'm sure she will be." Emily said, getting up and walking into a room and walking back down with a sheepish smile.

"Wrong room." She explained quickly, looking embarrassed. She walked into the next room and started with getting the ingredients together.

No one said anything for a long time and just when I thought Bella had felt any type of peace in her sleep, her whole body tightened up and she started to shake. I looked down at her, whispering nothings in her ear, trying to et her to calm back down and go back to sleep.

"No…stop, please." She started to whimper, repeating that line over and over. I had no idea what to do.

In a matter of seconds her voice started to get stronger and I felt myself caving. Instead of letting my fear show though, I channelled it into anger. I tried so hard not to let anything show but when she started to scream, so like the scream at the hospital I had to put her down.

I was a vibrating mess, but I knew I wouldn't phase until I knew Bella would be in good hands. I looked over at Kim and she nodded, knowing what I was asking without words.

I ran down the stairs, being followed by Sam and Jared. I ran out the door just in time to hear Emily ask what was going on.

As soon as I hit the tree line I quickly tore my shorts off and let the tremors overcome me. As I landed on four paws as I started to lash out at the trees and feeling the shiver in the air that indicated someone else phased into a wolf.

'_Paul stop.' _Sam said to me, his order weighing on me until I couldn't move anymore.

'_What is it to you what I do? You're imprint isn't the one who doesn't feel safe around anyone! I think it's fine if I let my anger out on a few trees, unless you want to take it instead. I'm so up for a good fight right now.'_ I growled, letting my anger consume me until all I saw was red.

'_Paul, you have to know that she's not scared of you by now. She's said it at least a thousand times, get it through your thick skull. She's stronger then you give her credit for.'_ Jared spoke up. I growled at him. How dare he tell me I didn't know my imprint was strong. I knew that better then anyone.

'_Never said you didn't know. Just pointing it out to you unless you forgot. She'll be fine with time, things like this don't just happen without any side effects.'_ Jared chuckled like it was some kind of joke. I got up and lunged at him.

He moved out of the way just before my teeth would have come in contact with his shoulder.

'_Paul! Stand down!'_ Sam said, shouting at me to stop fighting Jared. Unwillingly, my movements slowed down to a stop.

'_I know you are angry right now Paul but there is nothing anyone can do to make anything better. With time Bella will be alright. Now I suggest that you go for a run, get your anger out and go see if Bella is okay. I'm going to see my imprint.'_ Sam huffed and phased back out, pulling on some shorts and walking back over to the house. Jared did the same.

I did as Sam told me too, anxious to get back to Bella. A howl tore through my throat, not caring that anyone would be able to hear me. Why was it always my life that was the complicated one?

I was near Bella's house again and phased back, throwing on my shorts and running up to the door. I let myself in and saw Kim, Emily, and Bella all sleeping on the couch huddled together. We must've taken longer outside then I thought.

I couldn't help but smile softly at the sight as I walked up the stairs and I knew Sam was right. Everything would be okay, eventually.

**Alright everyone, tell me how that chapter was please! Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy. Review, Review, Review!**

**~Firefox Shai**


	8. Toxic

**Okay you guys, don't forget to review and tell me how this chapter is!**

Paul's POV

I looked around Bella's living room as I was going up the stairs finding Sam and Jared talking quietly on the other side of the room. As soon as they saw me they looked up and the reflexively to their girls. I smiled. Now I would have that kind of reflex too. I'd have someone to take care of and I couldn't wait. Then Jared spoke and ruined my moment.

"Hey man, I think you should go and give Bella her pain medication right about now or she'll wake up and when she does you'll be on your own. I don't want to witness the wrath that could be Bella." Jared said with a joking edge but I could hear the truth behind what he was saying. I could tell everyone in the pack felt like Bella was their little sister now; everyone except Jacob. That kid got on my nerves.

"Yeah, I probably should do that." I whispered more to myself, forgetting for a moment that they would still hear me, a reflex from when I was still _all_ human. I heard Sam and Jared chuckle and threw a growl to them.

I walked into the kitchen to where I put the medicine and read the label, not wanting to mess the slightest thing up when it came to Bella. I opened the bottle with a little bit of difficulty. The stupid child proof lids always annoyed me.

I grabbed a cup of water and the two pills that I was going to give Bella and walked into the living room. I took in the image of Bella sleeping with Emily and Kim wrapped around her and committed it to my memory. Then I took a few more steps before I was in front of Bella and sighed. I didn't want to wake her up but if she would be in pain when she woke up after and was I wouldn't forgive myself.

I took a breath and stole her from Kim and Emily's grip before walking her up to her bedroom down the hallway. I hadn't been in it yet but I let her scent carry me to the right room. When I came to the closed door I opened it and smiled when I took in the purple walls and bedspread I knew I had gotten it right.

I withdrew the covers and placed Bella in the middle of the bed, pulling the covers back so they would keep her warm. I took another breath and knew now would be a better time then any to wake her up.

I shook her carefully, being mindful of her injuries. She groaned and whispered something about getting up in five minutes to get ready for school. I couldn't help but laugh at that. She always surprised me.

"Bella, you need to get up now so you can have your pills. You can go back to sleep after though. It's a Saturday, don't think the teachers will be at the school." I whispered in her ear and I felt her shudder. She blinked her eyes a couple of times and I couldn't stop myself as I kissed her neck, finding a new urge to bit her. I shook it off and wiped the hair out of her face smiling.

"What do you want?" She moaned, throwing her hand over her eyes, wincing from the movement. I grabbed her hand quickly when I saw that and smoothed it out at her side.

"Babe I just wanted to give you your pills then you can go back to sleep. I promise I won't make you go to school toady." I told her, laughing a little when I saw her turn a shade of red. I ran my hand carefully along her cheeks, where her blush was more prominent. "I love your blush." I whispered to her.

Her eyes widened and she tried to get up. I pushed her shoulders down gently, encouraging her to lay back down knowing that her moving that much had to cause her pain. She didn't seem to care and just laid back down, looking me in the eyes.

"Where are Emily and Kim? Did I really sleep that long? Oh god, I have to call them!" She said, trying to get back up but my arms were working as restraints as I started to murmur to her, trying to get her to calm down.

After a while she got that it was me who was holding her down and just started at me, perplexed. I bent down and kissed her nose and she rewarded me with a giggle. I hadn't heard anything like that from her in so long. For a second our situation, why it was like this came crashing down on me once again and I wanted blood.

I managed not to start shaking but I knew that I wouldn't be able to mask that for long. I put on a fake smile and hoped she bought it as I handed her the medicine and cup of water.

"Here, take these and then you can go back to sleep. Emily and Kim are still sleeping too so you don't have to worry about them." I said, trying not to wince myself when I heard how hostile my voice was towards her. I sounded like I did before she came into my life.

She nodded, almost fearfully and took the stuff out of my hands and took it, watching me like she thought I was going to kill her. I didn't want her to ever think that about me. I wanted her to trust me.

"Bells," I whispered, my voice breaking. I put my hand up so I could trail it down her cheek when she flinched away from me. I snapped then. I don't know if I even noticed the transition of emotions it happened so quickly.

"I'm going to kill them! Every single one of them!" I snarled at no one in particular. I could feel myself shaking and I tried to stop it. I didn't want to hurt Bella.

It felt like the wolf in me wanted blood; revenge. I didn't want to scare Belle but I couldn't help it as the growls ripped through me.

I felt hands grab my arms and I heard the sobbing and shouting but I couldn't make any sense of anything. The hands started to tug me away and I roared in fear more then anger. They were taking me away from her. This is how it happened before. I left and then _they_ got to Bella. They hurt her because I wasn't there.

By the way the hands kept losing their hold on my arms I knew I was struggling but I couldn't feel my struggles to get away from their grip. I had failed her…again.

Jared POV

Sam and I were waiting for Paul to get back downstairs, talking about what we were eventually going to have to do.

"You know, the Makah pack can't get away with this. What if they try it again? If they ever took Bella from Paul again I'm not sure what he would end up doing. The last time was bad enough, now that we know they aren't afraid of hurting our imprints I'm a little scared what they'll do to get their hands on Forks land." I said to Sam, looking over at Kim and Emily unintentionally thinking of what I would do if it were Kim.

"I know Jared, I am too but we just don't have enough wolves right now. Maybe once the rest phase then we can think about it but they are a lot larger then us and they would easily overpower us in a battle." Sam said with a frown. He didn't like that they so easily took one of our own without us even knowing. We all know that he think's he is responsible because he is the alpha even though that isn't true. It was no ones fault. Nothing we did could have stopped what happened.

"Hmm, I guess. I don't like it though." I mumbled back. I leaned back onto the chair I was and just thought. Sam did the same.

"I'm going to kill them! Every single one of them!" We heard Paul yell from up stairs. For a split second Sam and I just looked at one another, alarmed as what could be happening and then, as if in slow motion, ran up the stairs and found a sight that I knew would kill Paul when he saw it through our mind link.

Bella was at the edge of her bed, the furthest away she could get from Paul blurred form sobbing in terror. I looked over at Paul and saw his features twisted in anger. I knew it wasn't directed at Bella, but I knew that once he was this far from phasing there was nothing anyone could do to stop it from happening.

"Jared, grab him and help me take him outside." Sam shouted over Paul's growls and I went into action.

Sam and I started to drag Paul down the hallway, everything seeming all too easy when Paul started to violently struggle with our grips on him. I knew I had almost let go of him a couple times and Sam couldn't be doing any better.

I looked over at the living room to find Emily and Kim staring at us in horror.

"Go and see Bella, she's going to need you right now!" Sam shouted to them. We managed to drag Paul down the stairs as they ran past us to Bella's room and with a few more feet we were outside. Once we were in the forest Paul phased into his gray wolf, Sam and I following right after him.

Being in his head right now was painful. Whatever Paul was feeling we felt through his mind link and his emotions were all over. He had a chant going on in his mind too, he kept saying Bella's name. Nothing else, just her name, again and again.

'_Paul snap out of it. Bella needs you and you need her.'_ I heard Sam say, his voice filled with heartbreak and sadness. I could tell the two wolves in front of me both blamed themselves for what is happening. The feelings got more intense when Sam laid down next to Paul, giving him unspoken comfort.

'_My fault…'_ Paul finally said after some time. His emotions were mainly based on his heartbreak and terror. He was scared that Bella would never trust him again. Never trust anyone again. He blamed himself you could see that clearly in his head.

'_She'll get better Paul. Something traumatic just happened to her, she's not going to trust a lot of people right now but I can tell you that she does trust you. It might be because of the imprint or it might be just because she knows you'll be there for her but she trusts you. You need to support her and help her through this.'_ I said to him, going over to nudge his neck; telling him to get up and go to Bella. He whined back to me, showing us all of his insecurities and fear he's had the past few days. He felt like he had failed Bella.

I felt bad for him. I know what it's like to feel as though you failed your imprint and it's not something you want to go through. He also showed us how scared he was though. He replayed what had happened when we confronted the Makah Pack that day through his eyes.

He really felt like he was going to die. You could feel his dread at first, when he crossed the boarder of our two lands but nothing was like when he finally got to Bella. I wanted so bad to support him; help him through this but I had phased in self preservation without consenting to it.

I couldn't bring myself to phase back into my wolf form. I looked over and Sam was putting his shorts on and I mimicked him. I could see the unshed tears in his eyes and I knew my own couldn't be any better. Paul's emotions… no one should have ever gone through that.

So I just sat across from him, waiting until he had enough composure to phase back. I knew he was chewed up about letting someone hurt Bella, everyone who has imprinted has felt that type of pain but I didn't know how it felt to have your imprint scared of you.

I was sure Bella wasn't scared of Paul, I knew she might unconsciously flinch every now and then but even after knowing each other for these few days I knew Bella loved Paul and vice versa.

I heard a sigh from beside me and saw Sam sitting there. In all truth I forgot about him being there with us, he hadn't made any noise since we had phased back. He wasn't looking at me but at Paul. He looked devastated.

I knew he was the alpha and the stuff within the pack affected him more then us but I didn't know just how much until now. He and Paul had been friends even before they phased and I think that just added to his stress.

I could hear Bella's sobs and Kim and Emily trying to comfort her before Bella's breaths evened out from inside the house and I knew Paul and Sam heard them just as well as I could. I looked over at Paul again and saw him staring at the window of Bella's room. He huffed and then he stood human in front of us, pulling on his shorts and then darting into the house, leaving me and Sam sitting there, confused at first and then we raced after him.

Paul's POV

I ran into the house, not hesitating to go up the stairs but when I found Bella's door shut I did stop for a second. Instead I quietly rapped my knuckles on the purple door and Kim opened it a few moments after.

When I saw that Bella had fallen asleep once again I drew in a breathe, not noticing I hadn't been needing it. She was on Emily's lap who was gently running her fingers through her hair.

Emily looked up at me and smiled softly, gesturing me to come closer. I did as she wanted and was more then surprised when she passed Bella's sleeping form over to me. How could they trust me so much not to hurt her?

"She trusts you Paul, she was just having some flashbacks and overreacted. She wanted me to tell you that she's sorry and that it wasn't your fault and not to blame yourself. She knows you too well already." Emily whispered, ruffling me short hair and walking out of the room with Kim who smiled over her shoulder at us, shutting the door once they were out.

When I heard their footsteps go into the hallway I let myself bury my face in her scent, nuzzling into her hair and breathing in deeply. Her scent always calmed me.

I thought over the words Emily said to me, the ones passed from Bella and I smiled. My girl already knew me so well I couldn't help but feel proud of her. Not just for paying attention to me but for everything that has happened to her and stilling keeping herself together. I knew she wasn't going to need a lot of support from everyone and I would always stand beside her.

I don't know how long I sat there for, waiting for Bella to wake up but I was aware of Jared, Sam, Emily, and Kim leaving when it got dark. Charlie hadn't come home yet so I decided to push my luck and stay with Bella for as long as I could.

I pushed my face into her neck and inhaled, planting little kisses to the column of her throat gently. She groaned and I instantly shot up, aware that the sound had to mean that she was close to waking up, if she wasn't already awake already.

I stared at her eyes, holding my breath as her eyes blinked open. I would _not_ overreact if she screamed this time. It was the other pack that had done this to her.

Thoughts kept circling inside of my head until her eyes finally opened and showed her chocolate brown eyes that I had wanted to see for so long now. I had wanted to tell Bella so much once she awoke, how sorry I was, how much I loved her but now, looking at her I couldn't think of any of the things I had wanted to say to her earlier.

I watched as her chocolate brown eyes filled with unshed tears before she threw her arms around my neck, saying that she was sorry. Sorry for what?

"Ssh, it's alright Bells. You have nothing to be sorry for. It's okay baby." I kept repeating things like this, whispering them into her ear until her hold loosened and then gradually fell, so I was just cradling her in my own arms.

"I am sorry Paul. I didn't mean it, I swear." She whispered back to me as a single tear fell down her cheek. I kissed it away, resisting the urge to break out into a smile when she didn't flinch away. She opened her mouth again and I quickly moved to cover it with my hand. Efficiently cutting off whatever she was about to say.

"Bella, you have _nothing_ to be sorry for. It was all on me. I was acting like a jerk and I didn't really think before about how you must be feeling. It will not happen ever again. I'm going to be here for you. I'm sorry I made you worry." I said, hanging my head. I didn't want Bella to be worried when she should be healing. I would keep my promise to never make her worry again.

"Oh Paul, that's silly, I'll always worry about you. It's what I'm best at other then being clumsy." She giggled and I kissed her nose. Happy that she was happy. We sat there like that for some time before she winced. I was instantly checking for what had caused her pain. I loosened my grip on her waist, afraid that I was causing her this harm.

"Please don't. Don't let go. It wasn't you. I'm pretty sure it _was_ me though. The way I jumped on you before." She said, giggling under her breath. I shook my head at her antics and wrapped her a little more firmly against me, but made sure I was gentle.

"Note to self, no jumping. Or for that fact no physical activity." She whispered. I was pretty sure it wasn't made for me to hear but because of my werewolf hearing it was crystal clear. I chuckled and she looked at me, blushing before hiding her face in my chest.

"What? You know I can more or less trip over nothing." She said, the words muffled because her face was still pressed against my chest.

"It's alright babe. You know, I think since you trip over _more or less nothing_," I said, mimicking her. "Maybe I'll just have to carry you everywhere. How would we explain that to Charlie though? Hmm, I wonder…" I said, making it look like I was thinking of some great response.

"Absolutely not. I think I can hold my own when it comes to walking." Bella said, moving to get out of my arms. I wouldn't budge though, I didn't want her to move yet. "Um, do you mind moving your arms so I can go get something?"

I just grunted. She giggled but kept at it.

"Please Paul. Pretty, pretty please." She said begging me. I groaned. She knew I couldn't resist that stuff.

"Why?" I said, hiding y face in her neck.

"Because I wanted to get some pain medication. Now can you move?" She said like it was so obvious.

I removed my arms like she'd burned me. Why didn't I get let go of her when she wanted me to? How could I stop her from getting something she needed when she was in pain?

She carefully got out of my lap and looked over at me. Her features softened and I knew it was because she felt like she had done something wrong. It was me though. It always was. She sat back in my lap. This time I didn't bring my arms around her form.

"Paul." She said. My head was down and when I didn't look back up I heard her frustrated sigh. "_Paul_," She said. This time, placing her hand under my chin and trying to make me look at her. Although I could have easily broke her hold on me I didn't. I don't know if I could ever deny her anything.

"Hey," She said, tracing lines on my face. Without thinking, I leaned into her touch. A smile broke across her face and then immediately vanished.

"You know you shouldn't feel like this just because you wanted to hold me. I want you to hold me too. After all that's happened and I was just playing around. I wanted to take some medicine _before_ I started to hurt again. Okay?" she said, looking me straight in the eyes. I nodded. There was nothing else I could do, having been caught in the depth of her eyes.

She squealed, making me jump not expecting _that_ from her. She clapped her hands together, proud of herself before bounding off of me and running into her room to get the pills.

I looked at the clock. Chief Swan would be getting home soon. I would probably have to be gone by then, I didn't want him getting mad at Bella. I wouldn't be far from her though. I don't think that was possible anymore. I would resume my spot below her window.

Bella came back into the room before I had anymore time to think my plans through, jumping into my lap and giggling when I kissed her nose again. I would never get tired of that.

"Paullll," She whined, pouting. I kissed her lips, knowing that would get the pout off of them.

She deepened the kiss and I had no objects. I didn't let it go on for long though. I didn't want to end up hurting her.

She looked up at me with questions written in her eyes and I felt the urge to just kiss her again but I knew I couldn't. I would hurt her.

"I should probably be going now huh? Don't want your dad to shoot me when he gets in here." I said with a smile. It was so easy with her sometimes. I didn't want to be the harsh, cold-hearted, sarcastic Paul with her that I was with the others. I wanted to be better, for her.

"You don't have to. I mean, we could just say that we're having a sleepover or something. Of course you would be sleeping on the couch though, there would be no getting around that." she said, smirking. I chuckled and shook my head, running my nose up the column of her throat. Letting her scent clog up my senses. I placed a single kiss where her neck joined up with her shoulder. Again, I felt the urge to mark her. Right there.

"Sorry babe but somehow I don't think the Chief will let that happen. He already doesn't like me all that much so let's not push it." I whispered, chuckling and standing up with her in my arms. I started to walk up to her room when she protested, saying that she could walk.

"Hmm, really? I thought that you tripped over nothing so it was my job to carry you everywhere." I said innocently, smiling at her reaction that was to come.

"No! I didn't- I meant things like sports. Now let me down!" She yelled. I stopped in my tracks and adjusted my hold on her so she was straddling my waist as I kissed her neck, breathing in her scent.

"And what if I want to carry you?" I said, letting my words get a little husky. I felt her heart start to hammer and knew it was time to stop playing with her. When she was better I would do this, knowing I could get such a nice reaction out of her.

"You know, you don't play fair." She pouted and looked at me with big puppy dog eyes. I completely melted under her gaze. "Please, pretty please put me down."

I sighed and loosened my hold on her, but not letting go. I was fighting the urge to do what she wanted because I knew she would need help getting up the stairs no matter what she said.

"You don't play fair either missy. I just need- can you please just let me carry you to your room? I won't mention it to anyone. Promise." I said, pleading with her. I was tensed, fighting an inner battle, this time not only with my wolf but with myself. I wouldn't let her hurt herself if I could help it.

"Fine." She huffed and crossed her arms. I didn't miss the wince that she tried to hide from me and before I started to walk up the stairs again I made her loosen her arms so she wasn't in any pain.

"I swear though, if any of the guys find out about this then I'm going to have your head." She threatened, but still lying her head on my chest, breathing in my scent. I lowered my head and did the same to her, not being able to stop myself from this temptation. She always smelt like fresh strawberries. I don't know why but it never failed to calm me.

When we reached her room I laid her on her bed, pulling the covers around her and kissing her forehead. I wanted to stay with her for as long as I could but I didn't know how to voice my question. I didn't want to end up scaring her away, she had to of known of my reputation by now.

"I love you Bells," I whispered and straightened myself, trying to come up with the courage to battle the pain that would appear the first step away from her I took.

I turned around and took the first step that seemed to be feeding the pain in my chest. It seemed to keep growing until I felt a cool hand grab my own overheated one. My tense shoulders slumped forward and I took a deep breathe, knowing it was Bella from the first second.

"Paul, could you please stay with me? At least until Charlie gets home. I… I don't want to be alone right now." She whispered, her voice full of embarrassment and shame. I felt the push to comfort her, something I hadn't ever thought about doing until she came along. Without thinking I was at her side, soothing all of her worries away. I liked it too, I liked knowing I was making her feel better. I never thought that would be possible.

"Hey, you know you don't have to ask me that. Hell, you could tell me to go and jump off a building and I would do it. Do you want anything before you go to bed?" I asked her, listening for her reply.

"No, I don't. Thanks though. Now come here, you won't break me." She said, her voice stern as she lifted her covers and patted the spot next to her. My breath got caught in my throat as those words passed her lips though. _you won't break me._

I climbed in next to her, trying to keep my breathing in check and not letting her look at my face. I knew she would know something was wrong then and I didn't want her to worry anymore. When did I become such a big baby? Oh yeah, when I imprinted on Bella Swan.

She threw her arm over my shoulder and tugged a little bit. Dang it, she knew something was up and I hadn't even so much as look at her. She started to pull me towards her with more strength and I let her pull me to face her. Her eyes widened when she saw my face and I knew I must look like death warmed over. She started to trace the lines of my face then, waiting for me to say something. All that was heard though was her deep breathing and my quick, ragged breath.

"Would you like to tell me what's wrong now Paul? I'm kind of lost." Her words were so genuine and innocent I found myself wanting to tell her. I knew that if I wanted to seek comfort from anyone she would be the best one to go to. She was my imprint, my soul mate and I loved her. Not just for the imprint but for her.

She let me gather my thoughts together so I could answer her question. Giving me all the time I needed. Always patient. It balanced me out well, the hot tempered one of the group. I meant to smile, but instead of feeling m lips pull up into one I felt a tear stray down my cheek before Bella brushed it away.

"You… you almost broke." I said, my voice breaking with the effort of trying not to sob. In the end though my battle was useless and I felt myself being pulled into Bella as the sobs tore through my chest as my tears soaked Bella's shirt.

Bella started to rub soothing circles onto my back and I have to admit it helped me calm down. Just her being with me calmed me down, let me know that she was in fact alright. I needed the reassurance more then anything right now.

After what felt like an eternity I whispered a thanks to Bella, my voice raw from the tears that had just spilt down my cheeks. She gave me a quick squeeze and kissed my forehead.

"Anytime Paul. You have to tell me when something is bothering you though. I don't like seeing you bottle things up inside for so long." She whispered. I almost wanted to laugh at that. The guys and their girls could surely disagree with her. I've had more breakdowns in the past few days then I had since I've phased. They didn't like them very much either.

I breathed in her scent one last time, then capturing her lips in a kiss. I didn't push her at all, just planted a short, sweet kiss on her lips trying to show how much I loved her yet knew that would be impossible.

She wrapped her hands in my hair and I moved my own to her hips, yet it didn't feel like we were going far at all. It felt natural.

I didn't even hear her father come into the house until I heard him yell from the door of the room.

"What the hell are you doing with my daughter Meraz!"

**So, how do you like it? Tell me what you think! Review, review, review!**

**~Firefox Shai**


	9. Never Too Late

**Chapter 9! Remember to review! **

Bella's POV

"What the hell are you doing with my daughter Meraz!" My dad shouted at the top of his lungs. I watched as his face turned an unnatural shade of red then purple and then tinted with blue.

This was my worst nightmare some true. Sure my father didn't exactly walk in on anything but I knew that he was sure to take a fit over having Paul in my bed, especially since he didn't particularly like Paul.

The way Paul acted when Charlie shouted I knew he hadn't heard him walk into the house. I could feel Paul started to shake a little bit and I looked over at him to see him glaring at Charlie with his lips curled over his teeth ever so slightly and I knew this was the wolf in him trying to defend me, whether this was my father or not.

I took hold of one of Paul's hand and started to rub soothing circles along the back of it. The moment I did this his shaking stopped and his lips went into a frown. He was under control but I could tell he didn't like where the situation could go.

"Dad I-" I started but he cut me off.

"No! Isabella Marie Swan, ever since you have been wandering around with the likes of _him_ and his little gang you have become an irresponsible teenager! I never thought I would have to tighten your leash so much as I'm going to but I will no longer stand for this! You just got out to the hospital, no doubt because of _him_ and you are no longer allowed to see him. You aren't allowed to go to La Push anymore and you are grounded until further notice!" Charlie bellowed. I could feel the tears start to fall down my face and I guess the last bit of control Paul had snapped because I heard him started to growl and his shaking was worse then I thought it could get without turning into a wolf.

Paul's POV

I laid there next to Bella as I listened to every word her father shouted at her. I hated that I was coming between them but I couldn't help but want to kill him for yelling at Bella. He completely ignored me for the first bit of his ranting, directing everything at Bella and how he never wanted her to see me again.

That made me start to shake. No one would ever keep me away from Bella, not unless she told me to go. I don't think she felt me start to shake and I watched as tears slipped down her face, making me growl at Charlie, not loud enough for him to hear but I couldn't stop them anyway.

After he was done with Bella he turned to look at me, his eyes glinting in a way that if I wasn't a wolf, I would have been running out he door in terror.

"And _you_! Get out of my house!" He screamed at me. Bella started to sob and my concentration with the chief ceased to exist as I wrapped my arms around my imprint and tried my best to sooth her. Telling her that I wouldn't ever leave her, that I loved her, that everything would be fine. The tremors that racked my body were stuck on high, not calming but not being as unbearable that I would have to phase.

"_Meraz!_ Out of her room, out of my house! Now! Before I have to arrest you and trust me, I'm about two seconds away from doing just that!" He shouted at me, his hand itching at his gun on his belt that he hadn't yet removed.

I swore in frustration. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't stay here when he was like this but I didn't want to leave Bella when she needed me. I wouldn't leave her here with him either. So I did what felt natural to me. I hugged Bella closer and forced her head underneath the crook of my neck, willing her to somehow fall asleep so she wouldn't have to face any of this.

The sound to a door slamming open and shut made me jump. I looked over at Charlie for a second to see he had wide eyes portraying his fear for a split second before stalking down the hallway.

"What the hell are you doing here!" I heard Charlie yell from the hallway. Bella flinched against me, her breaths evening out a little more. It was better then sobbing like she was before. My shaking still hadn't gotten any better and I knew it wouldn't until I finally phased.

I didn't hear anything except feet slapping onto the wood of their hallway. I was wondering who it could be until I smelt Sam. I knew I was in for it now. He was angry and I was sure he would make me go. I let out a low growl as a warning. Wanting him to just go away.

"Paul!" I heard the alpha timbre in Sam's voice as he stood a few feet form Bella's bed. Bella inched her way closer to me, gripping my tighter, knowing unconsciously that I would have no choice in leaving her with one word from my alpha.

Sam got frustrated when I didn't answer him and ordered me to go outside.

My limbs felt heavy as I stained to refuse to order but to no avail my feet carried me away from Bella, not even giving my the choice to say goodbye. Bella started to cry again, attempting to get up and walk to where I was going but her foot left her unable to do so. I gritted my teeth when Charlie saw me walking outside with Sam behind me.

"Paul, you _will_ stay away from my daughter. You too Sam, you and all your followers! I will not have Bella being influenced by the likes of a bunch of drugies!"

That was the last thing I heard before Sam slammed the door shut and I phased into my wolf, barely getting off the porch in time. Sam followed me as I ran through the forest, stopping me when we got close to the beach.

'_Paul, I'm sorry that happened but I didn't come to get you just to peel you away from her. Shit, Charlie over reacted a little bit as I can see in how you felt but just so you know I'm proud you kept your cool.'_ I could see Sam was being serious but I couldn't help but want to flip him off. He knew how hard it was to turn away from consoling your imprint when she was hurt and he still made me do it! Oh, and now I'm not allowed to see Bella ever again, not that it would stop me but it will sure to be a major setback with everything.

'_Paul stop worrying, you will see Bella again, probably tomorrow. There is no getting around that and as far as taking you away from Bella I'm sorry but there is something you need to know.'_ He sounded worried and when I tried to look into his mind I couldn't get past the alphabet. He was trying to keep something from me.

' _And yes, I was. Now though I'm going to tell you. I know you remember the Makah pack. Well their leader called your cell again. Embry picked it up.' _He said slowly, waiting for me to burst. I let out a vicious growl and he kept going.

'_They said that they have cleared it with their elders and they have the right to take you or Bella for trespassing onto their land. Guess who they said they wanted?'_ Sam looked at me, waiting for me to grasp the information. He was right to because once I knew what he was getting at I spin on my heel and tore into the nearest tree, nearly tearing it in half.

'_They won't touch her!'_ I snarled, keeping my pace with the tree until it fell down, then going for the next nearest one. _'I won't let them! You won't let them will you Sam?'_

'_No I will not. I'm just stuck, I have discussed it with our elders and I don't know what to do. They have a valid reason to take her. Damnit! I don't know what to do!"_ he growled and pawed at the ground, trying not to let his frustration to get the best of him.

'_What if we did the same thing. They came onto our land first! They broke it too!' _I whined, I was stuck, I didn't know what to so anymore then Sam did. The only thing I knew that was going to happen was they were never going to get close to Bella. I would never allow that to happen.

'_I already tried that too. Our treaties are different. They have the trespassing on their side and on ours we have they can't kill an elder. I'm stuck Paul.'_ Sam looked at me, sorrow and hopelessness filling his mind.

'_We'll fight though right? I mean, we can't just give Bella up to them! They'll kill her!'_ I felt the pull to go to Bella even more now. I had to know she was safe. The worry was gnawing at me.

He shook his head and I growled at him, baring my teeth.

'_I don't know yet Paul, I'm still trying to see if there is anyway we can call it even with them but they have far more in number and they are bigger in size. We would be out numbered and still with one on one they would overtake us. I can not let this pack fall but I will find out a way to keep Bella with us in La Push.' _I could see Sam trying to formulate a plan in his head, his frustration when he couldn't and how he felt that he let his pack down. He let himself fall to the ground, like he was tired and looked up at me.

'_Well maybe we could get a meeting with them, all of them. Their elders and our elders along with both packs. I'm sure our elders could make them see reason. I don't know what else could be done.'_ Sam shook his head and got back up, going into a lope back for home. I followed, parting ways when we came to the cut off to Bella's house. I _had_ to know she was okay. It wasn't an option anymore.

I knew I would not tell her of what has went on. Sam agreed with me, still tuning into my thoughts from a distance. He said he would put up an order so no one would be able to tell any of the imprints. It was too much stress for any of them to go through their days with. They shouldn't have to be looking around every corner when we could do that for them. I agreed with him.

When I finally got to her house I could hear her and Charlie yelling at each other. Bella's voice betrayed her feelings, letting me know that she was crying and Charlie's voice was raised in anger. I couldn't stop the rumble of growls that flowed from my throat, and yet I knew they would never hear them. I wanted to go and comfort Bella, I wanted to tear Charlie apart. I wanted to do so many things that I couldn't, it was frustrating.

I winced when their voices got more heated until finally a door was slammed shut. Bella collapsed into tears that tore through me and I couldn't help but wonder what had gone on when I unwillingly left.

I decided to take the chances and phased, silently climbing up the tree next to her window, finding it wide open. I jumped in and Bella didn't even flinch. She must have not heard me then. I cleared my throat quietly and she whipped her head around, her eyes wide and fear portrayed through them before she launched her self at me as more sobs tore through her body. I picked her up with a sound of concern. She shouldn't be on her foot, she should be resting.

I hugged her close to me and swayed as best as I could with my limited motions. I made soft cooing noises that were even unknown to me as I fought to contain my own emotions while quenching my imprint's.

After a long half hour Bella quieted her sobs into sniffles and I was able to breathe through the vice on my heart. Knowing she was going to be okay.

"Paul?" I heard her whisper, almost sounding afraid. I had to refrain a growl from making itself known. We were doing so well before her _father_ went and threw us back to square one.

"Yeah." I nuzzled my face into the crook of her neck, placing a sloppy kiss to the part where it met her shoulder, then blowing on it. She shivered but otherwise gave no indication of what I had just done.

"Why are you here?"

My heart must have stopped then started again with an erratic beat to it. My breath came out in pants and I close my eye, greedily gulping in breaths of her scent but not being able to calm my wolf when her scent was still masked with the sterile scent of the hospital.

"Do- do you want me to go." I managed to wheeze, forcing the words from my throat. I wouldn't stay here if she wanted me gone. Oh- how I didn't want her to want me gone.

Her breath hitched and I thought that this was it. I had become a wedge in between her and her father and she didn't like it. She was going to kick me out of her life. She didn't want me. I wasn't good enough for her.

"God _no._" She breathed and my eyes snapped open in shock. Had she just said those words or did I just imagine them? I just stared at her, not comprehending.

"Paul, I don't _want _you to go but think you _have_ to. I don't want you to go to jail because of me and I don't want to have my dad even more mad then he already is. I think- I think…" she started to sob again and overwhelmed with a sense of protectiveness I clutched her to my body and let her ruin my shirt.

"You think what honey?" I asked her in a low voice after all of the tears were drained out of her.

She took a few breaths to steady herself and looked up at me, her eyes pleading with me for some reason. I smiled softly at her and caressed her cheek in support.

"I, I think he was going to hit me." She whispered, tears erupting from her eyes again as she was the one who clutched herself to me this time. I couldn't stop the unforgiving growl from making itself known this time. We had gone through too much for Charlie- his _daughter_- to go and screw everything up again. There was no way I was leaving her alone with him tonight. No way at all.

"Ssh Bells. I got you. I won't let anything happen to you ever again. I swear it." I whispered to her, rubbing her back and doing my best to restrain the string of growls that wanted to erupt from my chest.

"I don't want you to go tonight. I'm… I'm scared Paul." She whispered back to me in-between hiccups. I hugged her a little tighter.

"And so I won't. Ssh baby girl, I won't let anything happen to you. Go to sleep if you want." I laid down on her bed and pulled her into my side, trying to block her from all the dangers in the world. At least it was what I wanted. Not just my wolf, the man too.

"Bbbut if Charlie finds you here, he ssaid that he was going to throw you in jjail." She tried to say the question indifferently as far as I could tell but her bottom lip quivering gave her away. I don't think she knew just how much I paid attention to her yet.

I kissed her nose, trying to calm her down. "It's alright Hun, he won't find me and if he does do you really think he could _make _me go to jail. It's too far away from you as far as I'm concerned. Nothing will take me away from you, promise." I told her, voicing the answer of the question I knew she wanted to know.

"If you're sure." She yawned and I tucked her head underneath my chin.

"I'm sure Hun, now get some sleep. You're exhausted." I didn't like seeing the dark purple bags under her eyes that have seemed to always be present. I felt her nod and we didn't see anything else as I waited for her breathing to even out.

It took only a little while. I was right. She _was _exhausted. I started to think over what had happened today. It didn't go as well as I had thought it would. Hell, the day was a disaster. It was like one thing after another now. I didn't know how much more Bella could take before she cracked. Before _I_ cracked.

I knew, even though Charlie was her father that Bella was nervous around him. I didn't know her before the vamp had screwed up her emotions but since I have known her I've never seen her truly comfortable with any man except me. But that was to be expected with what she had gone through, she was starting to break out of that shell she had so closely enclosed herself in when the other pack got their hands on her. I couldn't think about them without little bursts of rage coming and going.

She shouldn't have had to of gone through that but what really peeved me now was that her _father_ no less had tried to hit her. Had raised his voice to _her_ and then threatened her physically. It didn't sit well with me.

I looked out her window briefly, getting a glimpse of the sun starting to rise and forced myself to close my eyes after making sure Bella was okay. I knew with everything in me that I would protect her from her father if I had to. I would protect her from anyone, even my pack. She was my everything. With that thought my eyes drooped and blackness took over my vision.

I woke up to the sound of a beeping every two seconds. I was about to groan before I realised that I was in fact still holding Bella who was fast asleep. I kissed her forehead and listened to zone in on where the noise was coming from.

I thought it was from Charlie's room and when I heard his bed squeak and him muttering I knew I was right. I didn't want to but I knew I had to hide from him, at least until he was done checking on Bella. It was a Saturday now, so I guessed that he was ether going to work or going fishing if he was getting up this early in the morning.

It was disgusting to think he wouldn't even take some time off of his regular duties to stay with Bella and make sure she was alright. At least for the first few days but then again if he hadn't of I wouldn't be able to stay with Bella without getting caught and thrown into jail.

I tightened my hold on Bella before letting her go when I heard his feet padding down the hallway, coming closer to this room. I made sure Bella was nicely tucked in so she wouldn't get cold before hiding in her closet. I know dumb hiding place but it always seemed to work. No one ever suspected anything anymore with the closet trick.

I heard the door crack open a little and then Charlie's laboured breathing as he checked in on Bella. I wondered briefly if he was checking on her to make sure she was okay or checking to see if I was in here. I guess I would never know.

I stayed in the safety of the closet until I heard him pulling out in his cruiser before I slid back into the bed with Bella. She shrank closer to my body, tucking herself so closely to me it made me smile. I knew she felt safe with me, if she didn't I don't know what I would do. Or who I would end up killing.

I laid there like that for a while, not being able to get back to bed. I wasn't really thinking though. I was just letting myself go. I could only ever do that with Bella near me. She made me feel secure and grounded. I don't know how I could have ever hated imprinting. Hated _her._

I know that now I would never be able to live without her. She really was my soul mate and I wasn't planning on giving her up to anyone or anything. I loved her. I wanted her safe. I wanted her to _feel _safe and protected.

I felt the bed shift ever so slightly and I looked down at the wonderful girl in my arms. I caught her looking at me and she blushed but didn't look away. I smirked but wasn't able to hold it for long before I kissed her nose.

She smiled slightly and turned her head up so I could give her a kiss. Who was I to deny her anything? So I gave her a quick kiss that was filled with as much love as I could muster for those short two seconds that seemed to make my day.

"Why are you up already?" She looked up at me with those brown doe eyes and I felt myself melt into them. I just hope she doesn't start talking with Emily and Kim _just_ yet. They knew all the loop holes to get us wolves to do anything for them. I couldn't see myself minding all that much though. If it was for my Bella I would gladly do anything.

"I dunno. Just couldn't sleep." I said, making sure that I told her the truth while being able to sugar coat it a little.

"Was it my fault? I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have made you stay here tonight. I know I can talk pretty loud when I'm sleeping. Just tell me I didn't say anything embarrassing?" She cowered under the covers and I smirked, getting ready to play with her a little bit.

"Hmm," I ran my nose along the column of her throat. "I think you had a nice dream, I mean you were singing and talking about how hot I was, _especially_ that." I gave her a second before I went on.

She groaned and hid her head under the covers.

"I'd like to tell you babe. It was quite a boost for my ego." I told her, watching as her face turned beat red. I wanted to laugh so badly but I wanted to keep this up as long as I could.

"Did I seriously do that?" She asked me, embarrassment covering her tone. I could hold in my laughter any longer then and started to chuckle. She looked at me furiously.

"Sorry Hun but I couldn't resist. It was just too good to let go." I said looking at her face. She didn't seem to find it funny at all and I cowered away from the glare she was giving me. Had I really made her mad?

"Paul Meraz! Get out of my bed this instant!" She seethed and my eyes went wide. I felt a spark of fear and self loathing run through my veins as she pushed me away. When she did this I let her push me off, not catching myself when I landed with a thud.

At first I stayed there, stunned. I always seemed to mess things up didn't I? I always went too far and had to push people until they decided to finally push me away from their lives. I forced down the lump in my throat and the tears that burned to be seen through my eyes. I heard a scuffling sound that threw me out of my inner turmoil.

I watched as Bella tried to get the covers off of her, pointedly looking at the crutch at the end of her bed and not at me. I couldn't let her go like this. I couldn't just let her leave me because I was being a jerk.

I got on my knees in front of her bed and looked straight at her. I was prepared to grovel and when she still wasn't looking at me I did just that.

"Bella, Bells, _please_ look at me. I didn't mean it I swear. I won't do it again. I can't live without Bella. Please I _need _you." I grovelled, my voice breaking a few times but not giving it a second thought. As long as I had Bella everything would be okay. It's when I wasn't near her that everything was wrong.

She still didn't say anything. She didn't even _look_ at me. I knew I had just screwed everything that could have been up. That was always my specialty. It was the reason I wasn't a relation ship kind of guy. I slumped down on the floor in defeat, trying to gather up some strength so I could leave and she wouldn't have to look at me anymore. The only thing was that now… I didn't _want_ to leave.

Something wet was dumped onto my head and without thinking I shot up as fast as I could, losing myself to anger and growled, looking for the cause of it. I wound up with Bella, standing in front of me with an empty bucket with a smile that was fading into terror.

My eyes softened once I looked at her, my aggressive stance deflated and I was left standing there in front of her, my adrenaline rush forgotten and dread showed up with an uninvited invitation instead.

"Bells…I," I started to say, taking a baby step towards her, remembering what happened last time. Then she squealed, the sound making me cover my ears with my hands for a second before having to catch her laughing form that jumped onto me.

To say I was confused was the very least. For a second I thought she has just went crazy and I was stuck with someone like that for the rest of my life before she started stuttering words out whenever she could.

"That was… so… funny. Shoulda…saw your face!" She managed to breath out between spurts of laughs. Is still didn't fully get it but then again I wasn't too sure I wanted to. I did know I loved the way her body melted into mine without the slightest hesitation and the fact that I could now carry her, just keep her close to me.

When she had her breath back she turned to me and smiled. I hesitantly showed my own signature smirk and tucked her more firmly into my body.

"Paul I so got you back. That was too funny, I should have taped that and sent it to AFV or something. I can't wait until I tell Emily about this. And everyone thought I couldn't act. Showed them didn't I?" She sounded smug and proud of herself. I decided to walk into unknown waters and growled lightly at her before burying my face into her neck, embarrassed. I knew my cheeks were slightly red even if you could see it with my tanned skin.

"Please don't. the guys will never let me live it down." I whined, nipping her neck a little roughly by accident, showing my dominance over her unconsciously. It was almost like I didn't have a choice in doing it, the wolf had to.

She jumped and looked at me, pulling me away from her neck so she could rub where I had bitten her. "Ouch."

My eyes zeroed in on her hand and my shoulders slumped a little bit. "I'm sorry Bells. I didn't mean to I swear. Let me see." I said, pulling at her hand until she let me pull it away and I could take a look. What I saw made me want to hide and never come out.

On her neck that was a mark that would look like a normal hickey except for the fact that it was bleeding slightly and the bruising that should have been there was hidden from the bruises already there. I hovered my hand over the mark, not touching it but memorizing it. I let out a shaky sigh.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'll be right back. I'm going to get a washcloth to clean it up." I whispered, not looking her in the eyes. I didn't want to see how mad she was. Maybe she would tell me to go for real now. I could see that happening.

In record timing I had a wet washcloth and was back in her room. I looked at her for my own benefit and her head cocked ever so slightly. She was trying to read me I realized. It must be a full time job too, I could almost be bipolar.

I walked closer to her and I caught the traces of a small smile as she looked up at me. What had I done to make her happy? I thought I would have just made her mad.

I went to go sit next to her so I could clean my mark on her neck. No matter how revolted I was at myself for doing that to her, it made my wolf increasingly proud to know she wore my mark. I was almost disgusted at myself before I heard my angel speak.

"Why are you sitting there?" I just looked at Bella, not comprehending what she wanted me to do. What did she mean why was I sitting here? Where did she want me to sit?

She quirked her brow at me- not something I was aware she could do until now- and patted the spot behind her body. My breath caught in my throat. I wanted to I really wanted to, but I didn't know how my body would react to such a close proximity to her. I breathed out in a short clipped pant.

"Come on scaredy cat. Charlie's not home and I won't tell him. Promise." She giggled and motioned me over. Slowly I made my limbs move and I held my breath. Before I knew it I was positioned behind her and almost instantly Bella moved her head to the side so her neck was bared to me. _So perfect…_

I moved her hair out of the way and started to dab the bite mark. She shivered while I was doing this and I tensed. Was I hurting her?

"Does it hurt?" I asked her, my tone sounding full of love and concern even to me. I didn't have it in me to groan though. I didn't want to ruin this moment even if the guys somehow saw this one day and teased me about it.

"No, not at all. It's actually all tingly, in a good way though. At least right now it does." She sounded breathless and I smiled hugely as I leaned over her neck and blew on the mark. She shivered again and smacked my chest. I chuckled and started to dab at the mark again, prolonging it as much as I could. It felt good to take care of my mate.

Bella looked over at me with a confused expression. At first I didn't get it but then I saw myself in the mirror. I was smiling like Jared and Sam did with their imprints. Well damn, I hoped the guys never saw this in my mind or I would never hear the end of it.

**Hope you all liked the chapter! Remember to review! And I know some people are confused about the titles of these chapters and just so I can put it out there the song titles are songs. I try to pair them with songs that reflected the emotion of the specific chapter. Review, review, review!**

**~Firefox Shai **


	10. White Flag

**Chapter Ten! Review!**

Paul's POV

Bella fell asleep against me after I had volunteered to give her a back massage. I know it's not usually what I would do but after giving her my mark I wanted to do something for her so she knew I didn't mean it. And I thought that a back massage would do the trick.

I've gotten told before that I couldn't give a massage if my life depended on it but it seemed like Bella's opinion was the exact opposite. I memorized everything that I could in those few minutes before she fell asleep. Like how when I would get to the small of her back she would moan quietly. I can't say I didn't enjoy that, I knew I had gone back to that spot more times then I had needed to.

I leaned back against her wall while keeping Bella moderately still so she wouldn't wake up and I closed my eyes for a few seconds. I knew I hadn't marked Bella as mine yet but the fact that she still bore a mark from me had my wolf howling in ecstasy. The man in me didn't have the same story. I felt like a jerk for causing her more pain then she already had and I didn't know how I was going to live that down.

I was just about to doze off to Bella's even breathing when my cell phone started to ring.

"Damn it! Where'd I put that stupid thing!" I cursed, shifting through my two pockets on my jeans before I finally found it and quickly pressed the talk button. I looked down at Bella quickly and breathed a sigh. She was still fast asleep.

"What!" I knew that if there wasn't the chance that it would wake Bella I would be shouting this into the phone.

"Well Paul I'm sorry to inform you but I really need you to come over _right now._" Sam's annoying voice was tight and barely controlled over the speakers of the phone. I tensed immediately. This couldn't be good. I looked down at Bella and made up my mind though.

"Sam I can't. I'm sorry but I'm not leaving Bella by herself right now and I'm defiantly not leaving her with her father. It's just not gonna happen." I told him resolutely. I wasn't going to leave Bella for anything right now.

"I don't care if you have to bring her but you need to come over right now! The Makah pack have demanded a meeting at the treaty line and I'm not going to go there without my best fighters. You have fifteen minutes." With that, he hung up on me. I couldn't think of what to do. I wanted to go and kill every one of the Makah pack, I knew that but I don't think I would be able to. Sam would never let me.

I looked down at the girl in my arms and started to shake. No matter what we did they were always going to be a threat hanging over our heads. A string of growls made their way out of my throat and I knew I had to get away from Bella fast as my temper grew.

I set her down as gently as I could on her bed and got up to walk out the door. I knew I would be back in a matter of minutes-if that. The words from Sam were digging their way underneath my skin so much as I had to cool off.

I was almost to the door when a small voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Paul?" Bella's voice was scared and whispered. I heard it clearly though.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at her, still shaking and growling as much as I tried to suppress it. I watched as she lifted her hand to motion me over. I closed my eyes and backed up. I didn't feel in control.

I heard some scuffling around so I opened my eyes again for a quick peek and when I saw Bella trying to reach for her crutch. I stared at her and growled. She didn't even flinch which is what I've been wanting all along. For her to trust me. But even though we were this far along, I wanted- no _needed_- her to be scared of me right _now. _I wasn't in control. I could hurt her. She had to know that, she's been around enough supernatural to know that at least!

"Bella, _don't._" I hissed, trying to get her to listen to me, to get into her head that I was dangerous right now.

"You don't own me Paul. Either you come _to me_ or I'll come _to you._" I looked her in the eyes to see if she was bluffing. When I saw that she was being serious I narrowed my eyes. Why did she have to make this so difficult.

"Well too bad, you won't get either." I sneered, turning my back on her for a second so I could advance a step. "Cause I'm going to cool off for a few minutes. I'll be back soon and you need to be ready to go to Emily's."

I had my back turned for all of _two_ seconds and in those seconds she had the idea to hurl herself at me. Even with my werewolf senses I didn't have enough time to catch her before she landed on her feet. For a second I forgot about everything and turned back to Bella, scooping her into my arms and making sure she hadn't hurt herself even more with her circus act.

I was looking down her body, checking for any injures when I saw Bella's hand come up and slap my cheek. I couldn't move, I didn't think Bella would do _that._

"You _ass_! What makes you think that you can tell me what to do! I was just going to help. Something I should be able to do since I'm your imprint! See you're not even shaking anymore, thanks to _me._" She sounded smug and mad at the same time. I didn't think that was possible before Bella. I couldn't say that her words didn't make my blood boil though.

"What the hell Bella! Did you seriously just slap me, and what do you mean I'm telling you what to do! You can do whatever you want to! Damn it Bella you can be so needy sometimes! Let's just go to Emily's." I didn't even acknowledge the gasp that passed through Bella's lips. All I was focusing on was the fact that the threat to my imprint was putting her in immediate danger and I didn't know how to deal with that. I don't think I want to anyway. I wasn't _that_ guy. I was Paul Meraz- the werewolf with a _very_ bad temper. And it shouldn't be any other way.

I wanted apologize right after I said the words that came out of my mouth nonetheless. I knew that what I said had been low, I just couldn't push my temper out of the way enough for me to do it.

"Fine Paul, if you feel that way why don't you go to Emily's _alone._ I'm not going anywhere with you right now." Bella voice rose up to me, hurt and angry. She jumped out of my arms before I could protest about her foot and she burrowed herself into the sheets on her bed.

I debated just following her instructions and going to Emily's but caught myself before I could take a step towards her window. It wasn't safe for Bella to be by herself. It wasn't safe for Bella to be anywhere then with me. I looked back at her, curled up in her bed and sobbing. It tore my heart out and I felt a rush of emotions. I didn't know if she would listen to me anymore. I knew I had to try though, I couldn't leave her like this.

My anger forgotten for the moment I strode over to kneel next to her bed, ready to start grovelling.

"Bella, babe I'm s-" I started but she cut me off, taken by surprise. Did she really think that I would leave her?

"Don't Paul. Just go, I'll call you in a few days, when I feel like I should forgive you." Was her curt reply to my attempt at apologizing. I growled low enough so she couldn't hear but it managed to catch her attention with how it shook her bed. "Shut up and go." She demanded.

I sat there shocked. It felt like my body was making me walk away, I knew this was the imprint. An order from an imprint could make a wolf do anything when she was serious enough. I also knew Bella had no idea about this particular fact and that she would beat herself up about doing it after. I fought with the order, trying to make myself speak but they only came out as whimpers.

It was a few seconds after that Bella raised her head and looked me in the eyes. I could see the fresh tear tracks running down her cheeks and felt horrible. I had put those there.

"Please…" I managed to get out, looking down, not being able to keep the weight of her gaze on mine any longer. She huffed out what sounded like an annoyed breath.

"Fine, you have about two seconds to explain why you think you should be forgiven or get out." She practically growled out at me. I breathed a sigh of relief being lifted from her previous order. They were just as powerful as the ones Sam gave us.

I looked up at her from my seat at the ground and rushed out my explanation. Shame washed through me as I told her everything that had went on in the last few hours and once I was done I was greeted with her eyes wide and full of fear. I growled and grabbed her hand.

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you. You have nothing to worry about. We _will_ protect you no matter what and I can tell you that those monsters won't even get the chance to look at you again. You don't have to be afraid, everyone is willing to protect you Bella. Your ours. _Mine_, and we don't let go of pack members that easily." I said this to her, trying to broadcast that I was telling the truth and nothing would ever hurt her if I had any say in it.

She looked at me blankly for a few minutes before nodding her head slowly and moving her hands to cup my cheeks.

"I believe you Paul. I just want you to promise me that you- or anyone else- won't get hurt. That if you think for even one second that you won't win, you'll tell me. I'm the one who can make all this fighting stop. It's all because of _me. _I love you as much as you love me-" I was about to cut her off and say impossible but she silenced me with a look "-and the pack is my family now too. If I can save you or anybody else I will. I don't care what it will cost me but I have to be the one who protects someone else for once. I want to be superman for a change." She looked at me with a sad smile and I caught on that she didn't think we would win. And she was telling me that she would sacrifice herself before anyone else.

I growled suddenly, making her jump a little and with no hesitation, Bella pressed her lips onto mine, not stopping until I had stopped growling and shaking altogether. I looked at her intensely, almost being able to feel the air around me that grew with tension before I finally spoke.

"Nothing will happen. And I promise that you won't get far on that request of yours. I _need_ you safe with _me_. I need that to function and if you think I'm just going to give you up to some wolves that almost killed you, you're going to have to think again. I don't want to see you hurt again and they will _not_ touch you." I managed to get out.

She started to frown and I silenced it with a look. I knew by her face though that I wasn't getting the last word. I looked at her and held out my hand, standing up.

"Can we please go to Emily's house now. I don't want to keep Sam waiting any longer." I said softly, knowing if I said these words the wrong way I would be back to square one again.

She huffed but held up her arms, indicating that she wanted me to pick her up, not needing any words. I laughed and swooped her into my arms, twirling her around at first.

I looked at her with my best puppy dog face. "Am I forgiven?" I asked her.

"I'll get back to you on that." She said with a smile. I looked at her with a frown and when she giggled I knew she was kidding. I looked at her with fake hurt and walked towards her window, not meeting her eyes, playing with her. She obviously caught on better than I had and peeling tinkles of laughter erupted from her and I smiled. Everything would be alright.

After our playful moment it seemed as though the air around us gotten tense again. I was trying to think of something to say that would ease the fear hidden in her eyes but what could I say that I haven't already?

I just held out my hand for her to take. She took it without hesitating and smiled up at me, I smiled a small smile back. I tugged her towards the door after a few seconds and she followed, pressing into my side. I wrapped my arm around her and lead her to her red cab, ushering her into the passenger seat. She didn't fight me as I clicked the seatbelt across her and I was around and at the drivers side of the truck.

I closed the door and moved the hair out of Bella's eyes, relishing in how it felt when she leaned her cheek into the palm of my hand. After what could have been hours, I put the keys into the ignition and started the trip to Emily's house, keeping my hand in Bella's while keeping my senses on guard for me. I would not have anything happen to Bella if I could prevent it.

The car ride was silent and when we got to Emily's house and Bella didn't make a move to get out of the car I opened up her door and picked her up into my arms and carried her into the house where the pack was waiting for us to arrive. When we walked in the door we were bombarded by Emily and Kim, trying to get to Bella to see if she was okay.

Bella just curled into my chest even more and hid her face in my shirt. I sighed, how was I going to get away from her long enough to have this meeting? I went to the couch to go and sit Bella down if she wanted to stay there but when she held onto my shirt and whimpered I couldn't find it in myself to push her away yet and so I straightened myself and walked over to where the guys where all sitting near the table and discussing what we were going to be doing tonight.

"Well, I'm sure you know that they want to see us because for some reason they feel that they have the power to claim Bella." Growls chorused throughout the group. I did _not_ want Bella to hear this.

"Are you sure you don't want to go and have a girl talk with Em and Kim?" I asked Bella, hoping she would surprise me and say yes. Of course the one time she doesn't surprise me though, is on this topic.

"No. I'm coming with you tonight too. I'm not being left here while you go and risk your lives. Not happening." Bella said confidently. I sighed. I knew this wouldn't be easy. I couldn't help but notice that the whole pack was quiet now. Even Emily and Kim had stopped their worried chattering to stop and stare at us.

"Babe, you know it's too dangerous for you to go. They won't get another chance to even look at you as far as I can help it." I growled out, looking down at the floor. I still felt ashamed of leaving Bella helpless so she go taken from me in the first place.

The next thing I knew I felt a quick but sharp pain on my chest. I looked to her in wonder, nothing had yet to hurt me in my new body when I came to see Bella's hand being cradled to her chest and the glare she was giving me. I furrowed my brow, confused and went to take Bella's hand and check it when she pushed against my chest this time huffing when she couldn't remove my arms from holding her.

I released her, making sure she wasn't in pain when she stormed over to the couch and flung herself onto it, laying down so she was facing the pillows. I just stared at her -shocked. I looked at the guys for a hint but they all had blank expressions on their faces.

I walked over to the girl of my dreams and placed my hand on her cheek. She shook it off. I bet she had no idea how much that one simple motion hurt me. I sighed sadly. I always seem to screw something up didn't I?

"Babe, Bells I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt again and if we end up getting into a fight then you'll be in the crosshairs of it and I can't let that happen. You're my whole life now. If I ever lost you- I… I don't know what I'd do." I said, meaning every word I said and hoping she would know that.

"No Paul, I think you're just being selfish. I'm not going to be going anywhere with them and you know that!" She huffed, frustrated. I took some deep breaths and composed myself before I started to talk again. This time anger replaced my pleading tone and I knew that I could get through this if I just made her mad at me. She wouldn't want to come then.

"Yeah Bella? You want to know what? There are more of them then us as far as we know. They're bigger and I'm willing to bet they're stronger too. If they wanted to go through us to get to you and you were with us there would be no chance at us winning. Do you even know what you being gone did to me? Huh?" I snarled. She didn't answer me so I kept going.

"I'll tell you then. I couldn't think, I couldn't eat. They had to put me out cold just so I wouldn't go because the whole pack couldn't keep me down until the morning. It _burned_ knowing that you weren't with me. That you could be hurt, scared, _dead. _I thought I was going to die. But you know what. I didn't want to live anyways. I can't live without you and I'll be damned if they get their hands on you again. I'm not putting you in that kind of danger. Do you understand?" I snarled yet again. This time, although she never said anything I could see her body shaking. I didn't get the reaction I wanted from her. I wanted her to be mad at me, not _scared_ of me. I softened up at once, seeing her so frightened.

"Bells, I'm sorry I…" I couldn't think of anything to say to show that I was sorry. She shouldn't have had to hear that. I wanted to keep that from her, there was no point in scaring her with the details that what could have happened to _me_ when she should be worrying about herself.

I felt an extreme amount of guilt flow through me and it seemed as though every one of my brothers had felt it too, it was so strong. I shouldn't have dumped that on her, she didn't need to worry. I was replacing all of my fears with anger and then snapping at her. My imprint.

I sat down facing her but not close enough to be touching her. I squeezed my eyes shut and put my head in my hands, feeling the urge to moan at all of the emotions that were flowing through me. I couldn't take it, I didn't know how to deal with it. Having to care for someone. It was overwhelming yet I wouldn't trade Bella for anything.

"I always seem to mess up don't I?" I whispered to no one in particular. It was just a statement. A fact that was well known by everyone. I didn't know what to do anymore.

She didn't say anything to me after that and I took that as an invitation to leave. I felt heartbreak and many other emotions. It felt like she was rejecting me. What I wanted to do was go and curl up in a ball in a corner and bawl my eyes out. I had spent too much time crying though. This girl that I had only known for a day had changed me in ways no one else could and it shouldn't have happened. So instead I blocked off all of my emotions, shoving behind a wall and only letting my anger seep through it.

I walked into the kitchen again, seeing all the pitying looks from my friends who were so much like my brothers and I couldn't take it.

"What are you looking **at!**" I saw red and I knew that I wasn't stable to be around. But did I care? No.

"Nothing bro, are you alright though?" I heard Jared's calm and amused voice through my rage and it managed to settle me down some. This was something that I was accustomed to even before my phase. Jared was always there for me.

I made myself settle down so we could get the meeting done with and figure out what we were going to do about the other wolf pack. Even if Bella didn't want me anymore, I would still protect her with everything I had.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked Sam, looking directly into his eyes so he couldn't give some half asked answer. I knew he would do that if I gave him the chance.

"Quite frankly I'm not sure. I was talking to Billy about it and we can't technically do anything about it if they want to take you or Bella…" I cut him off with a snarl. There was no way in hell that they were getting their filthily hands on my Bella.

Sam held his hands up, with a grim expression on his face. I tried to quench the inferno raging on in my body and when he saw that I was as far as I was going to get he kept going.

"So we were going on about what we were going to do about it and…" He left his sentence hanging for a split second and a bright smile captured his face. "He told me to do whatever we could do but there was no way in hell that they are gonna get Charlie's baby girl."

I think I just fell in love with the old man. There were hoots and hollers from around the room coming from the pack. Bella was as much of the family as any of the other imprints now. She was _mine._

"So when are we meeting these _guys?_" Embry asked no one in particular. I guess it was directed to Sam.

"In about half and hour or so. I don't want them to have a chance on sneaking up on us so we should probably head out now. And Paul." Sam looked over at me and motioned with his head that he wanted me to come walk with him. "Can we have a little bit of a chat. It'll only take a few seconds." I nodded my head and followed him outside.

"Paul, I don't think you should tell Bella anything that will be going on. She has far too much fear and stress on her plate as it is. I didn't think you would tell her this because if I knew I would have stopped you because well. It's Bella. That girl is as stubborn as they come." He looked off into the forest for a second with a gay ass smile on his face. "But I guess that's what makes her so right for you. You need someone like that. She's already changed you so much, I can tell you're happier." He stopped and I didn't think he was going to say anything else.

"Okay, let's head out." He yelled into the house and all of the wolves came filing out behind each other a second after, following each other into the forest and turning into their wolves.

Now I just had to go and tell Bella this.

**Heyy guys, sorry it took me so long to update! Tell me how I did and make sure to REVIEW!**

**~Firefox Shai~**


	11. I Love You

**Heyy Guys ! I'm soooo soorrryy ! I haven't updated in forever ! But please review and tell me how you like this chapter ! I've been working on it for almost a week ! Thank you for staying with this story! And now on to it ..**

Bella's POV

I stayed face down on the couch as Paul left the room. I'm willing to bet that he thought I hadn't heard him when he said that he always messed things up. No matter how much he wants to blame this whole situation on himself, it wasn't true ; I'm always the one messing up.

It always seemed like anywhere I went, I always ended up as the damsel in distress with knight in shining armor willing to put his life on the line for my own. Everyone always came to save _me._ I won't let that happen this time, I _can't_. There are too many wolves in the Makah pack and Paul had confirmed my fears. They were larger and stronger than the La Push pack. Not one of them would make it out alive in the end. _Paul_ wouldn't make it out alive. I only knew one thing; if it was me that they wanted, it was me they were going to get.

I quieted my racing breath and listened closely so I was able to catch the quiet conversation the guys were having in the next room over. I waited a couple seconds and when I was sure they were all deeply involved with the conversation, I deemed it time to go. Without thinking about what I was doing, or what I was going to do, I swallowed my fears and put on my _big girl panties._

I jumped off the bed and made a run for the door, making sure it wouldn't slam shut as I left. I was never one for being stealthy, but in this case I had to be. There was no time to put on shoes or a coat, if I were to stall for any amount of time Paul or one of the others would notice I wasn't on the couch anymore and would stop me before I even had the time to put my plan into action.

My plan was not thought over throughly, as I had only a few seconds to come up with it, but I immediately started seeing the flaws that should have been thought over as I willed myself to keep running. For one, I had no idea where the two packs were even going to be meeting, and I had no idea what I was about to do if Paul figured out my plan and caught up with me.

I ran into the forest, knowing at the very least the two packs would be meeting in the cover somewhere. I figured that if they wanted me as badly as they said they did, they could come and sniff me out.

Panic was finally settling into my body, making my moves clumsy as I tripped over rocks and roots. The pain in my foot burned with a new passion, and I knew without a doubt that if I couldn't find the Makah pack soon, myself and my plan were done for .

Not dwelling on what would happen to me once I handed myself over to them I pushed myself harder, seeing a less dense path though the trees a couple feet ahead. I felt the tears running down my face as I broke through them, making my cheeks burn against the frozen air. Before taking another stride, I wiped the tears from my face. I wasn't expecting what happened next. Not so soon anyways. Without my own consent, I found myself screaming when I felt two extremely hot hands grip my waist painfully tight.

I looked up and was met with the face of my previous captor, the cruel smile of delight never having left his features. I felt the first trickle of doubt start to cloud my mind. I heard myself scream once again, not knowing how I could let this happen. I could see black struggling to take over my vision and make my journey more peaceful, but I fought hard against it. I was not going to let this man taunt Paul with my screams and broken body, he would be hurt enough.

I found the will to silence myself as Mark leaned down to hover above my face. He had never gotten this close to me before, not like this. I started to feel sick to my stomach, knowing I had gotten myself into deep trouble this time. He brought his mouth slowly to my ear, and he chuckled lowly.

"Oh... have I got plans for you, _little girl._" Almost like he was trying to be seductive, but managing to terrify me all the more by doing so. He brought his tounge up to trace the shell of my ear as I attempted to pull away from him, disgust marring my thoughts and most likely my features. He kept me pressed against him though until he saw fit, paying no attention to my struggles and cries for help.

It all happened in one seemingly flowing movement. Mark straightened his back, keeping his painfully tight hold on my waist as he jumped into the cover of seven larger wolves. They seemed to revolve around him, forming a cover of fur and flesh as I saw the reason for his sudden stop. Paul and Sam entered the little field in their human forms, looking deadlier then ever, flanked by the rest of the pack in wolf form.

Not having eyes for any other once Paul came into the picture, I focused solely on him. Hoping he would somehow know how sorry I was, but that I had no other choice; I had to keep him safe.

I will never forget the look on Paul's face when his eyes met mine. A mixture of angst, anger, determination, and so many others giving way at last to his raw look of pain. I knew he was shaking, dangerously close to phasing, yet I also knew he was too stubborn to give himself the benefit and relief of turning into his other half.

When Paul started to tear up I had to look away. I knew I was the one to cause his pain, _all_ of his pain. I've been told before I even met Paul that he was a ruthless, man whore, that never showed his emotions. Either that had been false, or I had broken him.

"I love you.." I whispered, forgetting that everyone in the clearing would be able to hear me.

That exact moment was when the violence started.

Paul's POV

I had no idea how I was about to tell Bella that we were leaving and she was not to come with us. I know she wants to help out, but I would never be able to have her within thirty feet from that pack again. What they did to her will always play over and over again in my memories.I would make sure she was safe this time.

I caught Sam looking at me with an expression that clearly said _'Go on, we don't have all day.'_ I sighed and got out of the chair I was currently sitting in, my movements slow and deliberate as I tried to think of the perfect thing to say to Bella.

Hearing an impatient grunt from one of my brothers had me walking towards the living room. I stopped for a second, straining to listen to the sound of her heart that could calm me when nothing else could. I furrowed my eyebrow when I couldn't hear it. _Maybe she went to see Emily?_

Even quicker this time, I strode into the living room, my throat closing in panic when she wasn't there. I looked over to the door, her coat and shoes were still here, as well as her crutches. That had to mean she was just upstairs, right...

My form blurring as I ran with intent up the steps and barged in on the girls who were all in the guest room. I whipped my head from side to side, scanning the room for anything that could be Bella. I didn't find anything.

I ran back down the stairs, leaving the startled girls in my wake. Just as I was about to bound off of the steps I smacked into Sam. He was looking at me with concern and confusion, it was obvious he had no idea what was going on.

"Sam... I think... she went... -" Sam's forceful smack on my back had me stopping enough to catch my breath. I wouldn't be surprised if I had a crazed fucker look plastered on my face. I knew it wasn't an inch off of what I was feeling.

"Calm down Paul. Now where's Bella?" He looked me directly in my eyes and for some reason, that irritated the hell out of my wolf. I growled and pushed him away from me.

"I don't know! I don't know, I don't know, I don't know! This is incredible, why would she go out when she knows there is someone out looking for her bloo..." I stopped mid sentence, my eyes going wide as I figured out where she would be.

"Fuck, fuck, fuuck! Why does she pick now to be the martyner! I only just got her! Shit, I have to go find her before they do. Sam..." I looked at him for guidance, something I never did. I was usually all for my plans, but I had no idea what I was going to do. I had a bad feeling about this...

I saw Sam's eyes get wide with panic. He knew what would happen if they got their hands on her again. Without another moment passing Sam went into alpha mode.

"Everyone, scout out Bella or the Makah pack! Go in two's, I'm with Paul! And Paul, you _will _stay human!" Once he had finished his sentence I was out the door, no questions asked. Even if I wouldn't admit it, I was glad Sam had put that injunction on me. Bella would need me _human,_ not as my wolf.

I faintly heard the others as they rushed to get into their wolf forms, yet I paid no attention to it. I knew Sam was following behind me, but I never once looked back to him, I knew if I couldn't find Bella soon then things wouldn't end well.

My eyes were burning, my lungs were heaving, my thoughts were jumbled, and my moves were clumsy. I felt like I was about to be sick as my stomach churned and threatened to shove my breakfast back up my throat. I heard a stream of screaming then.

I fell to the ground then as I got sick. My stomach was empty of all its contents before I could get back up. This couldn't be good...

I felt Sam's hand on my shoulder, stopping me before I could start to run towards my Bells. I looked at him with violence in my mind. I was going to kill someone this time! His eyes were all sympathic and concerned. Like I needed it! Bella was going to be just fine when I had her locked safely in my arms tonight.

I felt my eyes burning again, and as salty tears ran down my face. I ran faster then, shaking Sam's hand off of my shoulder. I _would_ find Bella, and she _would_ be safe and sound. My steps faltered when the screaming all of a sudden just... _stopped._

_She couldn't be... she..._ I shook my heads of the path my thoughts were trailing down. Choking on air, I felt my limbs start to shake as I ran towards the break in the forest. _Please... Please be okay._

I couldn't tell you when Sam had caught up to me, whether it was before or after I broke through the vines that made the path. I could tell you one thing though. As soon as I saw that... that _thing_ gripping Bella from across the treaty line, I wanted to break something. No. I wanted to kill _someone._ If he would even be considered as a person after what he's done.

As I caught Bella's eye from across the distance I forgot about everyone else. I wanted nothing more then to hold her and have her safe in my arms. This was all my fault. I fucked up twice in the span of a few days. I swear, I would get her back with me _today _and _no one _ was about to stop me.

The fire started once again every time I would blink my eyes. I had no choice but to let a few of them fall and race down my cheeks. At the same time, I tried to somehow show her, tell her that she would be okay. I was here now, and I wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

"I love you..."

My gaze burned into hers not even for a second. All this time, I've been waiting to hear her say those exact words, but now I knew. I knew that she had given up. She didn't think that I was able to save her, she thought that she was going to _die._ I snarled.

That's when everything went horrifically wrong.

**Don't forget to REVIEW ! :D**


End file.
